Unforeseen Fate
by Anya4777
Summary: Draco Malfoy n'est pas du genre à croire que sa vie est prédestinée. Il préfère la diriger entièrement. Seulement, il est des choses qu'on ne prévoit pas...[HPDM]
1. Clair de lune et soleil écarlate

Unforeseen Fate 

Chapitre 1 : Clair de lune et soleil écarlate

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Poudlard, minuit et demi. L'ancien château est plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, exceptée une petite lumière diffuse que l'on aperçoit en haut d'une de ses nombreuses tours : le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école. Cette nuit d'octobre était belle, le vent étant tombé dans la soirée, révélant un ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Une ombre se dessina parmi celles des arbres, telle une tâche d'encre sur le papier vert du sol. Se déplaçant furtivement, sans bruit, elle s'immobilisa près du lac où seul le bruit du calmar géant en chasse se faisait entendre.

Se laissant tomber au sol, Draco Malfoy goûtait à la fraîcheur du soir et au silence de la nuit, le moment qu'il préférait de la journée, le seul où il ne sentait pas la lourde présence de Crabbe et de Goyle à ses côtés. Il préférait la caresse de la lumière lunaire plutôt que l'agression de celle du soleil, beaucoup trop forte, sur son visage. Se perdant dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, avec pour seuls témoins de sa paisible solitude, les innombrables astres lumineux tapissant le ciel. Soudain, il fut tiré de sa contemplation des étoiles par un bruit étranger au calme environnant. Se redressant vivement, il scruta avec attention les alentours, guettant le moindre mouvement. 

Enfin, il le repéra : éclairé par le clair de lune, cette masse noire qui glissait à la surface du lac, brisant le miroir de l'eau. Intrigué, il s'avança jusqu'au rivage, désireux de savoir quelle pauvre créature la Nature avait laissée tomber dans les eaux.

"Potter !!!" s'écria-t-il, alors que la lune illuminait la surface du lac. "Nom de...Argh !" Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait malgré tout esquissé un pas en avant vers le corps inerte de Harry Potter, ballotté au gré des courants, et s'enfonça ainsi dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Il observa pendant un court instant la silhouette du Gryffondor qui continuait d'évoluer à la surface et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un surgir soudainement derrière lui et se précipiter à l'aide de Potter. Alors qu'un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il se baissa pour ramasser sa cape, près à partir. Mais tandis qu'il se délectait d'assister à la fin de son ennemi, un dernier regard en direction du jeune homme fit naître en lui une idée encore plus mauvaise.

"Potter, tu vas me devoir la vie !" dit-il en dénouant sa cravate et se jetant dans l'eau.

Alors qu'il nageait à la rencontre de son ennemi, il se promit de l'étrangler personnellement - s'il n'était pas déjà mort - pour lui avoir fait gâcher l'une de ses nouvelles robes. Agrippant un pan de celle du Gryffondor, il le ramena sur la berge, beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait prévu : même en dehors de l'eau, le jeune homme demeurait étonnamment léger. Mais maintenant qu'il avait sorti le jeune homme du lac, un problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé se posa à lui : le Survivant ne se réveillait pas.

"Oh, non, Potter, tu ne comptes quand même pas que je te fasse du bouche-à-bouche ! Plutôt te rejeter aux strangulots !"

Et soudain, il eut des doutes sur la suite des choses.

"Imaginons que je te ranime...qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne m'assommeras pas pour t'avoir "sauvé la vie" ?" marmonna-t-il en dévisageant le corps inerte de son ennemi. "Non, impossible. Le lion paie toujours quand on lui rend service, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Tu feras honneur à ta maison, fier comme tes imbéciles de compagnons Gryffondor."

A présent, il regrettait presque d'avoir sorti le jeune homme du lac, ayant l'impression qu'il allait s'attirer plus d'ennui que de gratitude de la part du Gryffondor.

"Bon, de toute façon..."Qui vivra, verra" !" dit-il amèrement.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel, comme si un miracle allait soudainement l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis, dans un soupir, il se pencha vers le Survivant et captura ses lèvres pour lui insuffler la vie.

      ********************************************************************************************

"Potter, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à Londubat qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter la bile de dragon avant que la potion soit portée à ébullition ?"

Harry fulminait. Encore un autre cours de potions pendant lequel Rogue s'acharnait sur lui. Il avait d'abord commencé par faire disparaître sa potion de Vigueur, sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas prise la bonne teinte de rouge - elle était écarlate au lieu d'être rouge brique, mais cependant, elle n'était pas rose comme celle de Pansy Parkinson - ce qui lui vaudrait encore un zéro pour ce cours, puis l'ayant installé à côté de Neville, lui reprochait maintenant d'être à l'origine de l'épaisse fumée verte qui s'échappait du chaudron de son camarade. Harry serra les poings sous sa robe, la main agrippée à sa baguette magique. Il se demandait à cet instant ce qui se passerait s'il versait le contenu du chaudron sur Rogue.

Cela faisait depuis le début de l'année que Rogue harcelait Harry et ils se détestaient plus qu'avant, quoique cela paraissait inimaginable. Le maître des potions ne l'avait pas pardonné, depuis le jour où Harry avait regardé dans la Pensine du professeur, découvrant son pire souvenir, celui où le père de Harry, James, l'avait humilié devant tout le monde. Rogue avait cessé d'enseigner l'Occlumancie à Harry et lui manifestait ouvertement depuis, une haine sans borne.

Harry avait récolté en plus une retenue, qu'il aurait à écoper le lundi prochain. Il sortit le premier de la classe, n'ayant pas de potion à rendre et se mit en chemin vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, sans prendre le temps d'attendre Ron et Hermione. Il voulait rester un moment seul avant de devoir entendre leurs paroles de consolation. Hagrid n'était pas devant sa cabane et il ne semblait y avoir personne à l'intérieur. Harry se demanda quelle sorte de créature Hagrid allait leur présenter cette fois. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir par terre en attendant les autres élèves, à l'ombre d'un arbre qui bordait la Forêt Interdite. Après un certain temps, il finit par se demander si Rogue n'avait pas retenu les élèves pour leur donner des devoirs supplémentaires, comme il avait récemment l'habitude de faire. Il ferma les yeux et savoura les derniers rayons d'un soleil qui mourait temporairement. Un bruissement de feuilles mortes le sortit de sa somnolence, et il ouvrit paresseusement un oeil, s'attendant à voir Hagrid et sa nouvelle créature - adorable pour lui et féroce pour les élèves - mais il rencontra à quelques mètres de lui Draco Malfoy, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Harry ouvrit les deux yeux et lui jeta un regard haineux. A sa grande surprise, le Serpentard s'arrêta dans sa course et l'observa droit dans les yeux. Harry fut profondément frustré et énervé de ne pouvoir rien lire dans son regard de diamant et le fait qu'il ne disait rien ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Mais une fraction de seconde après, et son ennemi brisa le contact visuel, lui tournant le dos et allant s'asseoir sur le banc placé devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry continua à le dévisager, surpris d'un tel comportement. C'était bien la première fois que Malfoy ne profitait pas de la situation pour lancer des insultes à Harry, et en vue de ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de potions, il en aurait parfaitement eu l'occasion.

Harry se relaissa aller contre le tronc de l'arbre, cherchant un peu de repos. Repos qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir dernièrement, à cause des entraînements intensifs de Quidditch auxquels il assistait chaque soir depuis une semaine. En effet, Harry, désormais capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, tenait coûte que coûte à s'entraîner en vue du premier match de la saison, contre Serpentard. Absorbé à penser à ce qu'il allait faire pratiquer aux joueurs de l'équipe ce soir, Harry ne portait plus son attention sur Malefoy. Pourtant, s'il avait gardé son regard posé sur lui encore un instant, il aurait vu que le visage du Serpentard, d'habitude d'un teint de porcelaine, avait pris une couleur légèrement rosée...


	2. Potion de Serpentard

Unforeseen Fate 

Chapitre 2 : Potion de Serpentard

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Ron lança sa plume sur la table d'un geste las et saisi le parchemin sur lequel il était en train de faire son devoir de Potions. En effet, Harry avait vu juste : Rogue les avait retenu à la dernière minute pour leur donner un essai à faire sur les propriétés de l'orchidée vénéneuse. 

"J'ai l'impression que depuis que nous avons moins de matières, Rogue en profite pour nous donner deux fois plus de devoirs !" s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère, avant de replonger dans son propre devoir, déjà deux fois plus long que la longueur demandée.

"Tu sais bien que les élèves de sixième année sont spécialisés dans leurs matières. Il est donc normal que Rogue nous en demande plus." dit-elle d'un ton absent, relisant son parchemin.

Ron grommela quelque chose entre ses dents qui ressemblait fort à "Mais moi j'ai rien demand" et se remit à griffonner sur son devoir.

"Allons, Ron, vois les choses du bon côté !" dit Harry d'un air encourageant.

L'interpellé leva la tête vers lui, l'air sceptique.

"Au moins...Nous ne sommes plus obligés de prédire notre mort pour les devoirs de Trelawney !" poursuivit-il. 

Il est vrai que depuis qu'ils s'étaient orientés pour leur ASPICs, Harry et Ron avaient abandonné leurs cours de Divination et d'Herbologie. Hermione avait en revanche gardé toutes ses matières, tout en se spécialisant en Arithmancie. Quant à Harry et Ron, tous deux avaient privilégié les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. 

Après encore quelques heures de travail, Harry s'étira paresseusement et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son devoir de Sortilège avant de le ranger dans son sac. Jetant ce dernier sur son épaule, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, éreinté. Il lança un "B'nuit" vague en direction d'Hermione et risqua un clin d'œil discret à Ron, qui lui répondit par un timide sourire. Harry le savait, cela faisait des semaines que Ron essayait de se déclarer à Hermione, sans y parvenir. Il espérait que cette fois-ci, il réussirait à lui avouer ses sentiments ; il serait vraiment heureux pour eux. Cependant, alors qu'il ralentissait en montant les marches, il entendit et put même sentir le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Harry sut alors que cela ne serait pas pour ce soir. Soupirant, il finit de gravir les marches et parvint à son dortoir où Seamus, Neville et Dean étaient déjà profondément endormis. Il jeta son sac au pied du lit et posa sa cape sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de son chevet. Se déshabillant, il mit son pyjama et s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, quand son regard se posa sur sa cravate, reposant sur cette même chaise. Pendant un cours instant, le vêtement ne lui parut pas avoir du tout la couleur or et rouge des Gryffondors, son esprit lui projetant un souvenir qu'il avait mis dans un recoin de sa mémoire. Mais maintenant, des bribes d'images lui parvinrent clairement, comme un vieux film qu'on rejouait sur un écran aussi ancien.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour atteindre sa malle, sous son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le surprendrait et ouvrit doucement sa valise. En allant chercher tout au fond de cette dernière, il en retira un long tissu, émeraude et acier : une cravate de Serpentard...

Harry essaya de rassembler les images fugaces de sa mémoire, mais elle semblait résolue à ne pas vouloir se souvenir de cette partie de sa vie. Pourtant, elle était tellement récente ; cette nuit où il a crut qu'il allait perdre la vie, quelqu'un l'avait sauvé. Mais il était inconscient et elle avait déjà disparue quand il s'était réveillé, trouvant seulement à ses côtés cette cravate de Serpentard. Dans l'espoir de découvrir un indice supplémentaire sur l'identité de cette personne, mis à part le fait qu'elle était à Serpentard - Harry eut un sourire amer - il porta inconsciemment la cravate près de son visage, espérant y distinguer un quelconque signe de reconnaissance, comme des initiales.

C'est alors qu'il ressentit une émotion étrange l'envahir, celle que l'on ressent lorsque l'on vit quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de lointain mais qu'on aimerait redécouvrir : là, à l'endroit où on nouait le tissu autour du cou, se dégageait une légère odeur de fleur. Harry était sûr que la seule fois où il avait senti pareille fragrance, c'était ce fameux soir d'octobre. Bien sûr, elle était aujourd'hui atténuée par une odeur d'herbe mouillée et d'air ambiant, mais elle était encore distinguable, comme dans sa première essence, pure et chargée d'émotions, chaude et fraîche à la fois. Harry se laissa emporter par le flot de sentiments qui affluait dans son cœur à ce moment, sans savoir pourquoi il les éprouvait.

A cet instant, il ne put s'attarder dans ses pensées plus longtemps car la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer un Ron plus que dépité. Harry se jeta sur son lit et feignit de dormir, ne voulant pas avoir à écouter les plaintes de son ami. Il l'avait, après tout, conseillé du mieux qu'il le pouvait - autant que sa médiocre expérience avec les filles le lui permettait - et jugeait qu'à présent, c'était à lui de jouer. En temps normal, il savait qu'il se serait levé pour aller encourager Ron, mais ce soir...son cœur battait encore trop vite pour qu'il puisse se comporter avec mesure. Il se retourna dans ses draps et, se calmant, il s'endormit en se promettant qu'il irait voir son ami le lendemain.

Alberforth Dumbledore agita sa baguette magique d'un geste souple du poignet, laissant apparaître la leçon sur le tableau noir. Il s'en suivit un grand silence dans la salle de classe, excepté le bruit des plumes parcourant les parchemins. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, s'assit à son bureau pour observer les élèves, ses mains croisées posées sur la table. Harry trouva que dans cette position, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Albus : tous deux émanaient d'une sorte de puissance, pouvant aussi bien être bienveillante que terrible, comme Harry en avait été témoin il y a quatre mois. En fait, les deux frères auraient été indifférenciables l'un de l'autre, si ce n'était que le directeur de Poudlard avait souvent cet éclat de malice dans les yeux, ce dont Alberforth était dépourvu.

Harry s'échappa dans ses pensées, laissant sa plume recopier la leçon sur les vampires à sa place, comme il l'espérait. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, puisque Hermione, d'un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, lui montra furieusement de la tête son parchemin resté vierge. Harry soupira et se mit à recopier le cours d'un air absent. Il se demanda s'il réussirait un jour à mettre un nom sur le parfum qu'il avait senti la veille, question qui le harcelait depuis. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'il ait réussi à dormir en étant dans un tel état. Finalement, il mit ce miracle sur le compte de l'épuisement, l'entraînement de Quidditch ayant été particulièrement rude la veille.

Après le déjeuner, les Gryffondors de sixième année se rendirent dans les cachots pour leur cours de potions, qu'ils avaient en double avec les Serpentards. Il semblait que Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à critiquer et ridiculiser les élèves du professeur McGonagall devant ceux de sa maison. En effet, ce jour-là, une nouvelle idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Faisant apparaître sur le tableau le protocole de préparation pour une potion de Révélation, Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves, un sourire mauvais difficilement dissimulé sur les lèvres.

- "Bien. Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer la délicate potion de révélation. Comme je ne tiens à voir aucun dégât aujourd'hui - non que la vue de certains élèves sous l'effet d'une potion ratée me déplairait", dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers les rangs des Gryffondors, "je vais former des groupes de deux entre Serpentard et Gryffondor."

Les concernés se lancèrent mutuellement des regards de dégoût et de haine, mais Rogue continua, imperturbable.

- "Monsieur Longdubat, tâcher d'apprendre quelque chose cette fois-ci, vous irez avec monsieur Zabini. Weasley, avec Goyle. Miss Granger, à côté de Miss Parkinson. Monsieur Finnegan, avec Crabbe..."

Il continua ainsi sa répartition, sous les regards courroucés des élèves, furieux de devoir passer un cours avec une personne détestée. Harry savait depuis le début que Rogue lui avait réservé le pire, incarné sous le nom de...

- "Et enfin monsieur Potter", finit-il, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, "veuillez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Malfoy."


	3. Alchimie incomplète ou fusion accomplie?

Unforeseen Fate 

Chapitre 3 : Alchimie incomplète ou fusion accomplie ?

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

"Et enfin monsieur Potter", Rogue finit-il, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, "veuillez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Malfoy."

Même s'il s'y était attendu, Harry se pétrifia sur sa chaise. Cependant, il parvint rapidement à se reconstituer un visage de marbre et, prenant ses affaires, alla se placer à la table du Serpentard, à qui il jeta un regard assassin. Mais alors qu'il posait les yeux sur le blond, il se figea pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux minutes - un record : le jeune homme gardait obstinément ses yeux baissés vers la table, évitant ceux du Gryffondor, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à croiser ses habituels yeux de glace, remplis de défiance et de mépris. Il ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement et essaya de déceler la raison de ce changement soudain de comportement, dévisageant son ennemi à travers ses lunettes. Malfoy parut sentir dans son dos ce regard appuyé sur lui et se retourna enfin, sans pour autant fixer le Survivant dans les yeux. Au contraire, il semblait regarder un point situé derrière l'épaule de ce dernier, qui fit brusquement volte-face à son tour, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue, arborant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Eh bien, monsieur Potter ? Vous n'attendez tout de même pas que je vous demande de vous asseoir ? Puisque cela ne sera pas le cas, vous passerez la leçon debout." dit Rogue d'un ton mielleux.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, et il y avait de quoi : Harry réalisa qu'il paraîtrait parfaitement ridicule, debout au milieu d'élèves assis à leurs bureaux. Il se renfrogna et se tourna de nouveau vers son "partenaire" qui souriait victorieusement.

"Tu ne rates jamais une occasion pour paraître au-dessus des autres, hein Potter ?" lança Malfoy.

Harry résista à l'urgent besoin de répliquer d'une phrase cinglante, car Rogue se trouvait encore à quelques pas d'eux. Il avait bien sûr fait la sourde oreille sur la réplique de son élève préféré, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour lui.

Il maudit bientôt Rogue, car de douloureuses crampes se firent sentir sans attendre, alors qu'il devait rester penché sur sa table pour couper ses feuilles de taranglia, qui, une fois qu'il les eut mises dans le chaudron, dégagèrent une odeur piquante. Son voisin n'avait pas dit mot depuis, concentré sur le degré de chauffage du chaudron et sur la texture que prenait la préparation à l'intérieur. Il se levait de temps à autre pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires sur le bureau du professeur et les posait sur la table. Harry s'arrêta soudain pour s'étirer discrètement et s'adressa sauvagement au Serpentard.

- "Malfoy, je ne sais pas si tu connais le sens de "travail d'équipe", mais il présuppose que l'on travaille ensemble et non pas que tu me regardes travailler !

- Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne pourras jamais apprendre, Potter. Mais je me disais", ajouta-t-il malicieusement "que tu y arrivais tellement bien tout seul, que je n'avais pas besoin de me salir les mains. A présent, je réalise que je te surestimais, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide."

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le jeu de son ennemi, qui disait cela dans l'unique but de le faire continuer sa potion tout seul. D'un autre côté, sa fierté se fit fortement entendre : jamais il ne dirait avoir besoin de l'aide d'un Malfoy. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre pour clouer le bec au Serpentard, Harry continua de remuer furieusement le contenu du chaudron. Soudain, Malfoy qui jusque là, attendait une réponse lamentable de la part du brun, ouvrit les yeux d'horreur quand ils se posèrent sur le chaudron qui émettait une épaisse fumée verdâtre, du fait du mouvement trop insistant du Gryffondor.

- "Potter !! Arrête ça tout de suite, crétin !" s'écria-t-il. 

Avant que l'interpellé ne puisse réagir, il saisit brusquement son poignet et le força à retirer le mélangeur du chaudron. Mais il était trop tard car déjà, la potion ratée bouillonnait furieusement et avant que les deux élèves n'aient pu faire un geste, le chaudron explosa, répandant son contenu incomplet sur ces derniers.

Le professeur Rogue, qui était à l'autre bout de la classe en train de martyriser Neville parce qu'il mélangeait la potion dans le mauvais sens, se retourna au bruit de l'explosion et ne put qu'être témoin de la scène qui apparaissait devant lui, alors que la fumée se dissipait.

Un lourd silence sembla s'installer parmi les élèves. Rogue s'arracha de la vision fantomatique de ces deux élèves, dont la silhouette se distinguait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le voile s'estompait, et se faufila précipitamment entre les rangées de bureaux vers leur direction.

Harry se tenait là, debout devant la table, les yeux grands ouverts. Son mélangeur trempait encore dans ce qu'était le chaudron. A côté de lui se tenait Malfoy, sa robe dans un sale état et les cheveux - fait exceptionnel - en bataille. Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air mieux ; la scène aurait été franchement risible, si ce n'était qu'un détail...

"Malfoy, vire ta main de mon bras", grogna Harry à l'adresse du Serpentard.

Ce dernier demeura un instant les yeux dans le vague puis sembla revenir d'un songe lointain, avant de ramener précipitamment sa main à lui. Rogue arriva à cet instant-là, fou de rage. Il dévisagea tour à tour les deux élèves et son regard s'arrêta sur le Gryffondor. Harry sut qu'il était mort.

- "POTTER !!!" hurla le maître des potions, hors de lui. "Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?!"

- "Je...je..." bégaya faiblement l'accusé.

Harry avait horreur de se trouver en position de faiblesse face à son professeur, mais s'il lui disait que tout cela était de la faute de Malfoy, non seulement il ne le croirait pas, mais il se ferait encore plus accabler. Le Survivant garda donc les yeux baissés sur la table ravagée, bouillonnant de colère. Ainsi, il ne vit pas le sourire triomphant de Rogue quand il s'adressa de nouveau à lui, mais le distingua facilement dans le ton de sa voix.

"Monsieur Potter, je crois qu'une soirée passée en retenue pendant disons...deux semaines, devrait vous apprendre à préparer une potion correctement." articula soigneusement Rogue, laissant l'horreur de chaque mot s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Harry. Voyant que son élève était poussé à bout, son professeur décida de le faire craquer.

- "De plus, en vue du matériel scolaire que vous avez détruit, j'enlève trente points à Gry...

- Professeur Rogue", coupa soudainement Malfoy.

Harry et Rogue se retournèrent en même temps vers le Serpentard, ainsi que le reste de la classe, attentif à la discussion. Harry fut surpris de lire sur son visage ni arrogance, ni suffisance. Son visage demeurait de marbre, comme lorsqu'il se concentrait à préparer une potion.

"Depuis quand ai-je remarqué cela ?!" se demanda Harry.

- "Professeur", continua Malfoy, "Je ne doute pas que Potter ai de sérieuses lacunes en potion que vous avez l'amabilité de combler..."

Harry, qui n'espérait rien de bon de la part de son ennemi, se retint de justesse de le Stupéfixer sur place quand il entendit ses paroles.

- "Cependant, vous vous verrez dans l'obligation de retirer trente points à Serpentard si vous le faites à Gryffondor, puisque ceci étant à l'origine votre idée de travail d'équipe."

Malfoy finit sa tirade, dévisageant son professeur d'un air satisfait. Celui-ci était visiblement mal à l'aise. On sentait facilement qu'un combat était en train de se mener dans son esprit, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, de nombreux chuchotements s'étaient élevés dans la salle. Harry était abasourdi par ce que Malfoy venait de dire, autant que les autres, et se posait les mêmes questions.

"Pourquoi a-t-il pris ma défense ? D'habitude, il s'applique à m'enfoncer encore plus dans les ennuis !" pensa Harry, cherchant à trouver la réponse à sa question dans les yeux du Serpentard, mais celui-ci l'évitait du regard, ce qui rendit Harry encore plus perplexe.

 "Hem, bien monsieur Malfoy, vous montrez évidemment un grand sens de la collaboration" finit par balbutier Rogue. "Reparo !" s'écria-t-il, et la table, les livres et le chaudron reprirent leurs états initiaux. Sans un autre mot, le professeur s'éloigna d'eux et rejoignit son bureaux, alors que la cloche sonnait.

Harry ramassa ses affaires d'un air absent et rejoignît Ron et Hermione devant la porte de la classe. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'ils disaient, trop occupé à guetter la sortie de Malfoy, espérant avoir quelques explications, même s'il se demandait pourquoi il en voulait...

Quelques instants plus tard, le Serpentard surgit hors de la classe, accompagné de Parkinson.

- "Mais enfin, Draco", s'exclamait-elle, "pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Rogue retirer des points à ce balafré ?"

Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite, ayant remarqué la présence du Gryffondor. Ils s'observèrent pendant une fraction de seconde - qui parut une éternité pour Harry - pendant laquelle une expression illisible était inscrite sur le visage du Serpentard. Puis soudain il se détourna et reporta son attention sur sa camarade.

- "Je voulais lui clouer le bec à ce prof", expliqua calmement Malfoy, "pour le punir de m'avoir mis avec Potter."

Pansy Parkinson éclata de rire et gratifia Malfoy d'une accolade dans le dos. Mais alors que le Serpentard disparaissait au coin du couloir, Harry se demandait pourquoi il se sentait si déçu...  


	4. La chute et le réveil

Unforeseen Fate 

Chapitre 4 : La chute et le réveil

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

"Et Serpentard mène soixante-dix à cinquante points ! Mais voilà que Ginny Weasley s'empare du Souaffle, elle se précipite vers les buts adverses, passe à Finnegan, qui tire et...Ah ! Blaise Zabini vient de le bloquer..."

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor. Le jeu était bien avancé et les joueurs donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, malgré un vent cinglant qui soufflait sur le terrain en ce début de novembre. Harry désirait plus que tout trouver le Vif d'or pour mettre fin à l'avantage que prenait les Serpentards. Il tournait au-dessus des autres joueurs, guettant cet éclair doré caractéristique à la balle ailée et apercevait Malfoy, à l'autre bout du terrain, qui faisait de même.

"Tiens, en parlant de lui, il est resté bien calme cette semaine.", pensa Harry "Ce qui n'est pas étonnant lorsqu'on a un père Mangemort - et à Azkaban qui plus est - quoique cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger jusque là."

"Harry !!!" hurla Denis Creevey, accroché à son micro, "Le Vif d'Or !!!"

Harry revint rapidement à lui et constata avec horreur que l'attrapeur adverse venait de plonger en piqué et qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la balle dorée. Exploitant au maximum les capacités de son Eclair de Feu, il plongea à son tour et réussit à rattraper son adversaire, ralenti par un Cognard bien lancé par Colin Creevey.

- "Colin vient d'empêcher Malfoy d'attraper le Vif d'Or ! Qui aurait cru que mon frère serait aussi déchaîné que les Cognards ?" s'extasia Denis.

- "Monsieur Creevey !!", s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, "Pas de favoritisme !"

Mais la directrice de Gryffondor n'était pas la mieux placée pour faire ce genre de remarque, étant donné qu'elle tenait difficilement sur place, suivant avec passion le duel que menait les deux attrapeurs. D'ailleurs, toute la foule n'avait plus d'yeux que pour eux ; les cris étaient hystériques et les élèves, extatiques. Aussi, peu de supporters, même ceux aux écharpes jaune et rouge, ne le remarquèrent lorsque Ginny et Seamus marquèrent deux buts. Désormais à égalité, l'issue du match ne reposait plus que sur les deux attrapeurs. Ces derniers se vouaient à une lutte sans merci, esquivant les Cognards, contournant les stands, s'élevant au-dessus du terrain ou piquant jusqu'à terre. le Vif d'Or avait toujours demeuré à vue d'œil mais jamais à portée de main, et les deux adversaires, à présent coude à coude, tentaient de se faire mutuellement tomber du balai. Trop occupés à ces hostilités, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que le Vif avait changé de direction, prenant de l'altitude avant de disparaître. Le Serpentard poussa une dernière fois son ennemi qui, cette fois-ci, faillit perdre son équilibre. Il en profita pour s'éloigner et reprendre sa recherche du Vif, s'élevant très haut dans le ciel. Le Gryffondor le rejoint bientôt au même niveau, une expression de pure rage dans les yeux. Toute l'injustice dont il avait été victime, toute la frustration qu'il avait ressentie, de ne pas savoir pourquoi Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours - la seule chose qui était restée inébranlable depuis six ans - lui faisait à présent des fleurs [1]. Par ce simple fait, toutes ses autres convictions s'étaient à présent évanouies, comme bouleversées par une base qui n'était plus.

- "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Malfoy ?" lança Harry.

- "Rien, Potter", répondit calmement Malfoy. "Ceci est un match de Quidditch, nous sommes adversaires, il est donc normal que je veuille gagner."

Harry serra les dents. Malfoy avait toujours le don pour contourner les questions qu'on lui posait, ce qui, il le savait, mettait Harry à cran.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler... A quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi, l'autre jour, pendant le cours de Potions...?"

Harry voulait savoir maintenant, cela l'avait trop tourmenté - sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs - et peu importait le moment ni l'endroit, il voulait que cela cesse tout de suite. D'ailleurs, à cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus de match de Quidditch, plus de Vif d'Or à attraper, plus de foule en bas qui criait, juste deux jeunes hommes face à face dans le ciel...et qui se détestaient...

- "As-tu jamais appris à formuler des phrases correctes, Potter ?" répliqua Malfoy. "Tu sais : sujet, verbe, complément ?"

- "La ferme, Malfoy !!!" cracha Harry. "Arrête ton manège et réponds !"

Le Serpentard vit très bien qu'il ne serait pas bon de pousser le jeu plus loin. Son sourire sarcastique s'effaça de son visage, ne révélant désormais plus aucune émotion. Il dévisagea son ennemi pendant un moment, puis derrière son épaule, un éclair doré scintilla ; il plongea dans sa direction, passant à quelques millimètres du Gryffondor, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir...

                                                    Un sourire ironique

                                                    Des yeux de diamant

                                                    Une lueur énigmatique

                                                    Un regard pénétrant

                                                    Soudain

                                                    Un geste esquiss

                                                    Une paix bouleversée

                                                    Des corps frôlés

                                                    Et ce parfum retrouvé...

      ********************************************************************************************

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant complètement dans son lit. Après quelques secondes d'accoutumance, le temps de remettre ses idées en place, il reconnut l'infirmerie.

- "Qu'est-ce que..." murmura-t-il.

- "Harry !!!" s'exclama une voix féminine qu'il ne put que reconnaître avant que sa vision ne soit cachée par un nuage de cheveux châtains.

- "Hermione, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes !" dit-il à la jeune fille qui s'était précipitée sur lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu réveillé.

- "Oh, pardon !" fit-elle maladroitement en desserrant son étreinte. "Nous étions si inquiets, cela faisait deux jours que tu ne te réveillais pas, et...

- Quoi ?!" coupa Harry en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Hermione s'assit calmement sur le rebord du lit, recouvrant un air grave. Harry en profita pour saisir ses lunettes sur la table de nuit.

- "Harry", commença-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. "Depuis que tu es tombé lors du match de Quidditch...

- Je suis tombé ?!?" s'interloqua Harry.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'ouvrir les yeux d'étonnement.

- "Tu...tu ne te souviens plus de rien ??

- Non..." soupira Harry. "Ca commence à devenir une habitude.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien...Donc, je suis tombé, et ?" poursuivit-il.

- "Et euh..." dit-elle, déstabilisée. "Nous ne savions pas ce qui t'arrivait, tu étais là-haut avec Malfoy. Nous avions les multiplettes ; Ron m'a dit que vous ne bougiez pas...Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez d'ailleurs ?"

Un flash traversa l'esprit de Harry.

"Je ne m'en rappelle plus", répondit-il précipitamment.

Hermione lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais continua.

"Et Ron s'est égosillé quand il a vu le Vif d'Or et il te hurlait de te retourner car tu ne l'avais pas vu. Mais Malfoy a plongé avant, il a foncé sur toi, t'a contourné pour attraper le Vif et puis là, tu es tombé."

Harry était très pâle.

- "Harry", s'inquiéta son amie "ça va ?

- Il...il..." balbutia le brun.

- "Oui, quoi ?" demanda gentiment la jeune fille.

- "Il a attrapé le Vif ?"

Hermione faillit exploser.

- "HARRY POTTER !!! Penses-tu vraiment qu'un match de Quidditch vaille plus que ta vie ?!?

- Pardon 'Mione" s'excusa le garçon, réalisant sa bêtise.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, Harry réfléchissant à ce qui venait de lui être révélé, et Hermione observant son ami d'un air inquiet.

- "Et...que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" se risqua-t-il enfin à demander.

- "Eh bien", commença Hermione, sortant de sa rêverie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand la suite des évènements lui revinrent à l'esprit. "Tu as commencé à tomber...très vite...on...on pensait tous que tu allais...que tu allais..."

Voyant que son amie ne parvenait pas à dire ces mots, Harry acquiesça pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris. Elle lui sourit faiblement, reconnaissante, et repris la parole.

"Et c'est alors que..." elle sourit amèrement "Malfoy t'a rattrapé avant que tu ne touches terre."

Le choc de Harry était au-delà des mots. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant que les paroles d'Hermione ne s'imprègnent vraiment dans son esprit, et encore plus de temps pour les accepter comme telles. Hermione gardait ses yeux baissés, étrangement captivée par la présence d'une boule de poussière sur le drap blanc du lit.

- "Euh...il a fait quoi ?" redemanda Harry.

- "Tu as parfaitement entendu, Harry, ne me demande pas de le répéter s'il te plaît." bougonna Hermione, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. 

Cependant Harry savait qu'elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et se turent à nouveau. Harry remercia intérieurement Hermione de ne pas être venue avec Ron car à cet instant, il n'aurait pas supporté ses exclamations. Mais dans son esprit, malgré la tranquillité ambiante, tout était confus : une fois de plus, la même question lui tiraillait l'esprit, une question qui pouvait être résumée en un seul mot :

"Pourquoi ?" murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête au son de sa voix et sembla comprendre son malaise. Elle lui tapota gentiment le bras d'un air condescendant et se leva pour partir. 

"Repose-toi, Harry. Tu as vraiment de la chance de ne t'être rien cassé !" dit-elle d'un ton faussement jovial.

Harry grommela quelque chose comme "J'aurais presque préféré ça". Hermione délaissa son bras et, jetant un dernier regard désolé vers son ami, elle quitta la pièce. Le jeune homme passa l'heure suivante seul, à se poser des questions auxquelles il ne trouva aucune réponse. Et lorsque finalement Ron vint lui rendre visite, Harry fulminait, frustré une fois de plus par ces évènements. Mais le regard concerné et le sourire chaleureux de son meilleur ami le firent s'adoucir considérablement et le Survivant osa lui poser la question pour laquelle il avait reçu les remontrances d'Hermione. Ron sembla choisir soigneusement ses mots avant de parler.

- "Eh bien, comme nous étions à égalité, le match a été interrompu ; on va le rejouer dès que tu seras en état de voler.

- Mais...Malfoy a attrapé le Vif, non ?" 

Ron fit la grimace : apparemment, sa feinte n'avait pas réussi à tromper Harry.

- "En fait", commença Ron, hésitant "non, il ne l'a pas attrapé.

- Mais pourquoi ?" s'étonna Harry, qui allait de surprise en surprise.

- "Je ne sais pas...Il a l'air de t'avoir pris pour le Vif en fait !" plaisanta Ron.

- "Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, Ron !" dit Harry entre ses dents "Mets-toi à ma place et tu verras !"

Cette remarque eut l'effet prévu, c'est-à-dire qu'elle refroidit immédiatement l'entrain du roux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tapota amicalement l'épaule de Harry.

- "Désolé mec, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cela devait être dur...Malfoy tout de même !

- A qui le dis-tu !" soupira Harry.

Et le silence retomba entre les deux amis. Il fut seulement brisé quelques instants après par Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, qui fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie du professeur Dumbledore.


	5. Sentiments troublés

Unforeseen Fate 

Chapitre 5 : Sentiments troublés

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

La femme se précipita aux côtés de Harry, un verre d'eau dans une main et un médicament dans l'autre.

"Ah, Potter, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Buvez-moi ça" dit-elle en lui tendant le verre "Ca va vous remettre sur pied après ces deux jours de sommeil."

Elle s'assura que Harry finisse son verre avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, lançant un regard entendu au directeur. Celui-ci, jusque-là resté en retrait le temps que Madame Pomfresh prenne soin de Harry, s'avançait maintenant vers le jeune homme. Harry n'avait pas parlé avec lui depuis la fin de l'année dernière, et il lui paraissait plus vieux que jamais, maintenant qu'il lui faisait face. Le temps semblait avoir finalement rattrapé le puissant sorcier, ses traits fatigués et cette lueur dans ses yeux vacillante. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, à l'opposé de Ron et essaya de prendre un ton jovial, malgré l'inquiétude que trahissait ses yeux.

"Je suis content de voir que tu t'es réveillé, Harry" dit-il finalement. "La nouvelle a bien sûr fait le tour de l'école depuis que Miss Granger est revenue de l'infirmerie, et tes camarades Gryffondor te préparent une surprise-partie pour ton retour" informa-t-il.

Harry sourit en entendant que ses amis avaient été si concernés par son absence.

"Quoique ce ne soit plus une surprise puisque je te l'ai appris" ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton faussement pensif. "Mais je voulais te ménager une syncope devant tant d'agitation."

Harry décocha un large sourire devant le clin d'œil du directeur.

"Cependant", dit-il en reprenant un air grave "avant de te laisser rejoindre tes amis, je voudrais te poser une question."

Harry savait que Dumbledore n'attendait pas de réponse, mais il hocha quand même la tête, montrant qu'il avait toute son attention. A sa gauche, Ron se repositionna confortablement, également à l'écoute.

"Harry, te souviens-tu", commença-t-il "de ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu étais là-haut, avant de tomber ?"

Harry réfléchit un instant, essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle de sa mémoire.

"...J'étais en colère...contre Malfoy" murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même. "Je voulais savoir pourquoi il s'était comporté aussi étrangement ces derniers jours."

Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore lui demande en quoi le comportement du Serpentard était inhabituel, mais il n'en fut rien. Il continuait à dévisager Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, les mains posées sur les genoux.

"Et puis il a vu le Vif d'Or derrière moi, il a foncé et j'ai eu à peine le temps de le voir passer à côté de moi que j'ai perdu connaissance."

Il y eut une pause. Harry hésita longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je...J'ai ressenti beaucoup de trouble...mais je ne vois pas pourquoi...je tombais déjà, mais au fond de moi, il y avait ce sentiment, au-delà de ma conscience, et puis..."

Il ne termina sa phrase que dans son esprit : "ce parfum" qu'il avait reconnu, plus fort cette fois-ci, dans son entière essence. 

Il lui semblait avoir capturé et gardé cette fragrance tout le long de sa chute. Et maintenant qu'une partie de ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, la présence de ce parfum était omniprésente dans son esprit. Cependant, il ne lui semblait plus y avoir qu'un élément le composant, mais deux. Car Harry avait finalement pu mettre un nom sur le premier ingrédient, la fleur, pour l'avoir reconnue parmi les nombreux parfums diffusés dans la classe de Divination, un soir de retenue. En effet, c'est alors qu'il devait nettoyer les boules de cristal qu'il vit les rangées de flacons utilisés par le professeur Trelawney pour parfumer lourdement la classe. Par jeu, il en avait senti le contenu et fit bientôt l'association avec le parfum de cette fin d'Octobre : du jasmin.

"Mais ce parfum a été associé à autre chose", pensa Harry "quelque chose de très sophistiqué, un peu poivré peut-être...reste à savoir d'où cette *%£&@ d'odeur provient ; elle arrive et s'en va sans prévenir..."

"Harry", l'interrompis Dumbledore "est-ce que c'est toi, qui te sentais troublé ?"

Ron parut ne pas prendre la question au sérieux, comme si elle paraissait absurde, mais Harry la considéra longuement.

"Non", répondit-il enfin. "Ce n'était pas mon sentiment."

L'esprit de Ron associa rapidement les idées à ce que venait de dire Harry.

- "Tu veux dire que...Tu-Sais-Qui était troublé ?" souffla-t-il, se remémorant la connexion entre son ami et le mage noir.

- "Non" répondit vivement Harry, qui n'avait pas une seule fois envisagé cette explication. "Ma cicatrice ne m'a pas fait mal" nota-t-il.

Dumbledore le dévisageait silencieusement, ses yeux bleus le perçant. C'est alors que Harry, captant ce regard céleste, vit en son esprit se matérialiser un autre regard aux yeux de glace.

"Draco Malfoy", murmura-t-il.

      ********************************************************************************************

- "Allez, Draco, viens faire la fête avec nous !" l'encouragea Crabbe.

- "Allez-y sans moi. Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'aller vous empiffrer. Je ne vous retiens pas." répondit froidement Draco.

- "Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est à deux doigts de battre les Gryffondors !" remarqua Goyle.

Mais voyant le regard venimeux que lui lança le blond, il se rattrapa - ou du moins, essaya.

"Euh, non pas que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec toi, Draco ! Tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur joueur de l'équipe !" dit-il maladroitement.

Draco décida de ne pas relever la réplique et retourna indifféremment à son activité première : le rangement de sa garde-robe.

"Vous voyez bien que je suis occup" dit-il sans adresser un seul regard  à ses camarades.

Crabbe et Goyle surent par ce ton sans réplique que la discussion était finie. Ils haussèrent donc les épaules et se précipitèrent dans la salle commune, espérant que les autres Serpentards n'aient pas tout mangé.

Une fois la porte refermée, Draco s'interrompit dans son geste. Il plia sommairement la chemise qu'il tenait et la posa sur un fauteuil non loin. Enfin seul comme il le souhaitait, il se laissa tomber les bras en croix sur son lit. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées après le match de Quidditch, mais beaucoup de choses avaient traversé l'esprit du Serpentard, sans qu'il puisse les saisir pour autant - en tout cas pas aussi facilement qu'il avait rattrapé Potter, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

"Rattraper Potter", répéta-t-il avec dégoût. "Aurais-je pris l'habitude de lui sauver la vie à chaque fois ? C'est répugnant ! Je ne veux pas devenir un des valets de Saint Potter !" cracha-t-il.

Cependant, l'expression de sa haine envers le Gryffondor ne répondait pas à la question qu'il refusait toujours de se poser : pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Cette question semblait valoir pour beaucoup d'autres choses aussi. Le jeune homme savait que lorsqu'il avait sauvé le Gryffondor, ce soir près du lac, il avait agit par intérêt, élaborant un plan selon lequel tout le monde aurait su qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Harry Potter. Ce dernier, mort de honte, aurait du montrer sa reconnaissance envers le Serpentard en effectuant des tâches qu'il aurait élaborées. Mais là où son plan si génial trouvait sa faille, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il aurait à faire du bouche-à-bouche à son ennemi, quoique cela ne change pas beaucoup de choses.

"En fait, si, ça change tout." murmura Draco.

Et la réalisation de ce fait bouleversait toutes les données du jeu : ce fut lorsque les lèvres du Serpentard goûtèrent à celles de sa Némésis que tous ses projets s'évanouirent. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas encore pris conscience à ce moment-là, mais seulement bien plus - trop - tard. 

Draco ferma les yeux, et le souvenir de cette nuit surgit dans son esprit, clair comme au premier jour ; il pouvait ressentir le vent frais qui soufflait, entendre le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait, sentir l'odeur de l'herbe...et celle du Gryffondor. Non pas qu'il ait un parfum particulier - Draco était certain qu'il n'en portait pas - mais il avait une odeur unique : celle du vent que l'on rencontre seulement lorsqu'on est à haute altitude, et qui fouette le visage lorsqu'on accélère sur son  balais ; une odeur violente et glacée, mais en même temps pourvue d'une note sucrée, comme un bonbon qui mettrait de bonne humeur dès qu'on l'avalerait, parce qu'il nous rappellerait une enfance rassurante et protégée.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!?" hurla presque Draco, se couvrant le visage avec les mains.

Il soupira et se releva, avant de se mettre à arpenter sa chambre de long en large, passant de temps en temps une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, signe chez lui de grande nervosité.

"Réfléchis en Malfoy que tu es, Draco. D'abord, tu sauves Potter des eaux, pensant bien faire - dans le mauvais sens du terme bien sûr - mais cet imbécile ne se réveille pas, et là, tu l'embr...lui fais du bouche-à-bouche." raconta-t-il à mi-mots. "Finalement, il se réveille, recrachant de l'eau et finissant de pouiller ta nouvelle robe par la même occasion. Mais là, tu es pris de court, tu ne te vois pas en train de lui expliquer - ou à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs - comment il en est arrivé là, alors tu fuis, juste après avoir lancé des étincelles rouges pour qu'un professeur le repère. Résultat : un plan brillant tombé à l'eau -c'est le cas de le dire - une nouvelle robe à la poubelle, et un mini balafré qui hante ta tête jour et nuit !!" conclut-il rageusement. "Bravo, Draco, ingénieux, vraiment. La prochaine fois, j'irai demander à Weasley de me prêter mille gallions, ou à Goyle de me faire une dissertation sur "La Magie : une force transcendantale", ça me paraîtra déjà moins stupide !!!" se lamenta-t-il.

A force de passer la main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient à présent tout décoiffés, mais même s'il s'en aperçut, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Faire le tour de sa chambre lui donnant mal à la tête, il s'assit dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée - la seule de toutes les chambres de préféts-en-chef (on est Malfoy ou on l'est pas !) - et continua à remuer ses idées.

"Ensuite, il y a eu ce cours de Potions" bougonna-t-il, la joue dans la main. "J'étais autant en colère contre Rogue pour m'avoir collé Potter en partenaire que contre Potter pour m'avoir détruit une autre robe ! ... Alors pourquoi me suis-je vengé sur Rogue au lieu de Potter ? Bingo, Malfoy ! Là est tout le problème !!" s'exclama-t-il, au bord de l'hystérie.

Cependant, un autre aspect du problème lui apparut, et il reprit un air grave.

"Et il y a cette potion ratée...J'ignore quel effet elle a précisément eu sur moi et Potter, mais elle en a eu un..."

Il fit une pose et dans son esprit, un pan du voile se leva.

"Car tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas moi qui ressentait toute cette colère..."


	6. Emotions mélangées

Unforeseen Fate 

Chapitre 6 : Emotions mélangées

Chapitre dédié à Louise, pour son soutient 

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Réponses aux reviews :

     - **Céline S.** : Kikou ! Merci de t'être laissée tentée ! lol J'espère que cette suite un peu tardive te plaira aussi.

     **- Slyn Yuuka** : Ah ben contente que ces chapitre aient suscité autant d'enthousiasme ! :p Jsuis contente que Draco te plaise, je le voulais comme ça, un peu marrant quand même, enfin toujours cynique et très emporté.

     **- Hanna** : Ouep, pour une fois notre Serpentard national va pouvoir se mettre dans la tête de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ! (quoique je ne sais pas si cette perspective le réjouisse) Ca va faciliter la communication ! :p (ou peut-être pas)

     - **YunaFab** : Ouais, 3 chapitres d'un coup, ça m'a tannée du coup, t'as vu le temps que j'ai mis pour poster le nouveau ? lol En tout cas les choses vont commencer à se recoller ensemble doucement.

     - **Clochette** : Wow une nouvelle, cool ! ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et si ya autant de questions sans réponses, ben c'est que...c'est le but ! :p Elles trouveront une réponse en temps et en heure, t'inquiète ! Encore merci !

     - **Artémis** : Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là cette histoire, je continuerai à te prévenir quand des nouveaux chapitres arriveront !

"Bien, pour ce cours, je n'avais pas prévu de commencer une nouvelle leçon, mais nous avons avancé plus vite que prévu", dit Alberforth Dumbledore.

Une vague de murmures s'éleva dans la classe et sur tous les visages se dessinait un large sourire, un sourire de fierté, mais aussi un sourire montrant qu'ils connaissaient la suite des évènements.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc nous initier au sort du Patronus", continua le professeur, tandis que le flot de murmures se transformait en commentaires excités. "Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste ce sort ?"

Le sorcier n'avait pas encore fini de formuler sa question que déjà, la main d'Hermione se levait à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

- "Oui, miss Granger ?" lui accorda-t-il dans un sourire.

- "Le sort du Patronus matérialise nos pensées les plus heureuses afin de repousser les Détraqueurs", récita-t-elle.

- "Exactement, miss Granger, cinq point pour Gryffondor."

Hermione se recala dans son dossier, poussant un soupir de contentement, sous les sourires complices de ses deux amis. A l'autre bout de la classe, les Serpentards se renfrognèrent. Ils avaient manqué une occasion pour prendre des points aux dépens des Gryffondors, même s'ils savaient que pendant ces cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal - alternés avec les Serdaigles - le professeur Dumbledore avantageait largement les chouchous du directeur.

- "Monsieur Potter", appela le professeur. "J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez former un Patronus corporel ?"

- "Oui, monsieur", répondit Harry, sentant ses oreilles rougir.

Autour de lui, tous les élèves avaient le regard tourné vers lui ; certains d'admiration, d'autre d'étonnement, d'autres de scepticisme ou de mépris.

"Venez au tableau, monsieur Potter, et expliquez-nous comment vous avez réussi à former votre premier Patronus" dit le professeur, indifférent aux multiples réactions fusant à présent dans la classe.

Harry se leva et se dirigea maladroitement vers le devant de la classe. Une fois devant le tableau noir, il mit un certain temps avant d'oser lever les yeux vers les élèves, balayant la salle du regard et cherchant les mots pour s'exprimer.

"Vous vous souvenez tous", commença-t-il nerveusement, "de la présence des Détraqueurs lors de notre troisième année."

Un murmure de consentement se fit entendre. Certains élèves frissonnèrent.

"Vous connaissez l'effet que produit la proximité de telles créatures...elles aspirent toute vie, toute énergie, toute volonté de vivre en vous. Et il ne reste dans votre esprit que vos pires souvenirs."

Dans la classe, tout n'était que silence. Le professeur Dumbledore, installé au fond, écoutait aussi avec attention.

" Et vous avez tous constat", poursuivit-il avec plus d'assurance, "l'effet que me faisait les Détraqueurs."

Il appuya un regard particulièrement assassin vers Malfoy. Ce dernier affronta son regard, ses yeux clairs verrouillés dans les siens, une expression insondable sur le visage.

"La vérit", dit-il d'un air grave, "c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur m'approchait, j'entendais ma mère hurler avant que Voldemort ne la tue."

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : plusieurs élèves étouffèrent un cri au nom de Voldemort, Hermione se plaqua les mains contre la bouche, choquée, et Ron ouvrit de grands yeux d'effroi. En fait, seules deux personnes n'avaient pas cillé au nom du Mage Noir et à la révélation de Harry. L'une se trouvait au fond de la classe, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre le mur ; Alberforth Dumbledore continuait d'observer intensément Harry sans dire mot. L'autre se trouvait assise au deuxième rang près de l'allée et elle semblait décidée à soutenir le regard que lui lançait le Survivant. Ce dernier n'avait en effet pas détourné les yeux depuis qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers le blond et il fut surpris de voir que ses derniers propos avaient allumé dans les yeux du Serpentard une lueur d'acier incandescent.

"C'est pour cela", reprit-il après que les élèves se soient plus ou moins calmés, "que le professeur Lupin m'a appris à créer un Patronus. Nous avons utilisé un Epouvantard pour matérialiser un Détraqueur et c'est ainsi que je m'entraînais."

A la dernière place, le professeur Dumbledore hocha de la tête. Harry entendit Hermione murmurer un "astucieux" de sa place.

"Ca a été assez éprouvant au début, je dois dire", dit Harry avec un faible sourire aux lèvres. "Je me laissais envahir par la peur et je n'arrivais pas à taire la voix de ma mère dans ma tête." Il s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux. "Mon...Mon Patronus n'était pas assez puissant et tout ce que j'ai réussi à produire, c'était un petit volute de fumée argentée. Je me suis évanoui plusieurs fois d'ailleurs", ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture, "car le souvenir heureux auquel le professeur Lupin me disait de penser n'était pas assez intense. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essay", nota-t-il sarcastiquement.

Quelques élèves rirent faiblement. Soudain, le professeur Dumbledore toussa légèrement, semblant prendre enfin part au sujet.

"Vous dites donc que vous n'avez pas réussi à produire un Patronus corporel pendant vos séances d'entraînement avec le professeur Lupin ? Mais quand avez-vous alors créé votre premier Patronus ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, conscient d'avoir commis une maladresse. Après tout, il ne voulait pas raconter que c'était lorsqu'il avait du remonter le temps pour sauver un homme échappé d'Azkaban, qu'il avait produit le Patronus, devant une horde de Détraqueurs prêts à donner leur baiser à une Hermione et un Harry doubles de quelques heures !

"Hem...c'est-à-dire que..." hésita-t-il. "Vers la fin de l'année, j'ai du faire face à un Détraqueur et j'ai eu la chance que cette fois-ci, ça ait marché !" dit-il finalement tout d'une traite.

Dumbledore le dévisagea fixement, mettant Harry mal à l'aise. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus où les placer, à part...Harry releva vivement la tête et verrouilla son regard sur Malfoy, qui sursauta légèrement devant la brutalité de cet assaut. Il se recomposa cependant une expression illisible, alors qu'il ne détachait pas son regard de celui du Gryffondor, recouvrant son air arrogant et suffisant. Ainsi, le brun ne put percevoir le trouble à l'intérieur de lui, et toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient. Le Serpentard lui-même ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait et l'effet que lui faisait ces yeux émeraudes posés sur lui, le mettant à nu, le perçant jusqu'au cœur. Cependant, ses yeux demeurèrent vides tandis qu'ils affrontaient ceux de son ennemi, même s'il aurait voulu hurler pour mettre fin à son supplice. Et plus que tous ses sentiments incontrôlables, il devait à présent faire face à ceux du brun, qu'il ressentait aussi. A cet instant, il aurait pu dire qu'il était mal à l'aise, aussi pris dans un flot d'émotions. A moins que cela ne soit ses émotions ? Draco ne savait plus où il en était. Il ferma un moment les yeux pour chasser toutes ses pensées de sa tête avant de les rouvrir et de paraître aussi froid que d'habitude.

"Quel était le souvenir auquel vous avez pensé ?" demanda à présent le professeur, s'avançant vers Harry.

Celui-ci sursauta aussi, comme sorti d'une transe et regarda bizarrement son professeur avant de sembler recouvrir ses esprit.

"Oh ! euh...Mon père..." dit-il doucement d'un air distrait avant de replonger son regard vers le sol.

Harry ne vit pas le regard d'Alberforth se voiler pendant une seconde, alors qu'il dévisagea Harry avant de se tourner vers la classe.

"La pratique se fera durant les prochains cours. Jusqu'à la fin de celui-ci, veuillez recopier ces bases sur votre leçon s'il vous plaît." dit le professeur en faisant apparaître le cours sur le tableau. "Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, monsieur Potter. Merci pour votre témoignage."

Harry alla se rasseoir assez automatiquement et demeura les yeux dans le vide jusqu'à la fin de la leçon. Enfin, pas vraiment dans le vide, puisque son regard était concentré sur une tête blonde, deux rangées devant lui. Il eut la chance que Hermione ne le remarque pas, trop occupée à écrire sur son parchemin et lorsque la cloche retentit, il n'avait pas recopié un seul mot. Il avait d'autres choses en tête. Il rangea ses affaires avec précipitation et sortit de la classe, attendant que les autres élèves sortent aussi. Lorsque Ron et Hermione sortirent à leur tour, il leur fit signe distraitement qu'il les rejoindrait. Enfin, il vit la personne qu'il attendait...

Harry saisit brusquement Malfoy par le poignet. Le Serpentard se retourna, arborant une expression de pure haine. Mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire, il savait que ce n'était pas ce que le blond ressentait...et justement, c'est ça qui l'inquiétait.

"Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle." dit-il directement.

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais j'étais en semaine de bac blanc avant, et cette semaine, je me suis mise à une autre fanfic (surprise !). En tout cas je sais que la qualité du chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur du temps que vous avez attendu. Appelons ça une espèce de "transition"...bon une longue transition, je sais ! En tout cas, j'ai aussi décidé de redécouper les chapitres, puisqu'ils ne sont pas du tout proportionnels.


	7. Immobile et sans voix

**Unforeseen Fate**

Chapitre 7 : Immobile et sans voix

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Réponses aux reviews :

- **Céline S.** : C'est vrai ? Tu as trouvé ce chapitre touchant ? Ah ben merci beaucoup…je t'avoue que c'était le but recherché au début, mais je pensais avoir lamentablement échoué. Je voulais faire un discours plein d'esprit et de sous-entendu, qui soit bouleversant comme j'en avais lu auparavant…Au moins, je serais arrivée à faire quelque chose de ce discours, même si ce n'était pas exactement l'objectif recherché au départ ! ^^ Sinon ben, tu fais bien de me rappeler qu'ils ont un match à rejouer (j'étais partie sur autre chose) et je ne sais pas si je vais faire gagner Gryffondor ou Serpentard, parce que si je fais gagner l'équipe de Harry, je trouve que ça fait tellement _clich_, tu comprends ? Mais en même temps, tu as bien raison, Harry est le meilleur ! :p Disons juste qu'il y a des domaines où Draco est plus doué… (hem hem, qui a parlé de sous-entendu pervers ? lol) Bon je verrais, ça dépendra de l'évolution des choses…et je peux te dire qu'elles partent en gros délire ! Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à apprécier ce que je fais.

- **YunaFab :** Salut ! Ouep, t'as bien vu, j'ai un peu remis à jour les chapitres, vu que ceux du début étaient trop courts et que les suivants faisaient trop longs. J'essaie désormais d'équilibrer le contenu des chapitres, même si ça veut dire que je dois couper l'histoire aux moments où le suspens est à son paroxysme, comme le chapitre précédent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais été autant inspirée pour écrire, c'est pourquoi trois chapitres vont bientôt arriver. Y'a des hauts et des bas quand même, je sais que ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi et que j'aurai une panne d'inspiration un de ces jours. Mais en attendant, profite à profusion de la suite ! ^^

- **Alex :** Tiens, un nouveau lecteur ! Review courte, précise et concise ! lol En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies l'histoire. Déjà c'est presque un miracle que t'ais pu atterrir sur ce coin paumé de FF.net (comme tous les autres lecteurs d'ailleurs ! lol) alors je te remercie pour avoir lu cette histoire. Voici la suite, que j'aime bien personnellement…

- **Célinette :** Eh ben, pitchoune, tu n'as pas lu correctement les commentaires ? (Bon faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très clairs) J'ai réorganisé tous les chapitres ! Les 10 premiers chapitres sont désormais concentrés en 5 chapitres. Ça veut dire que tu as les chapitres 4 à 7 à lire ! (Le 6ème équivalant au chapitre 11, si tu me suis). Voilà donc sois heureuse, tu as pleins de chapitres à lire ! Bonne lecture et désolée de ne pas avoir indiqué ce changement plus clairement !

- **Chupa et Louise :** Mes deux petites (enfin une moins petite que l'autre quand même) lectrices préférées, merci pour vos avis critiques, votre soutien continuel et votre dynamisme qui me motive. Merci de me donner un peu de votre temps et d'être aussi motivées par mon histoire. Spécial dédicace à Chupa qui a bien voulu lire ma traduction.

** *****

_ «Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle. » dit Harry directement._

Malfoy dégagea son bras violemment.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Potter. » cracha-t-t-il.

« Oh, si, plus que tu ne le crois », assura Harry, s'avançant vers le Serpentard.

Celui-ci recula un peu, ses yeux se rétrécissant jusqu'à devenir deux fentes. Il dévisagea le Gryffondor pendant quelques secondes puis croisa les bras dans une stature hautaine.

« Tu as deux minutes pour t'expliquer », dit-il finalement.

« Quoi ?! Moi ?! Mais c'est toi qui me dois des explications ! » s'exclama Harry. « Déjà avec ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de Potions et le match de Quidditch ensuite, tu…tu es bizarre, Malfoy. » dit-il dans un quasi murmure.

Le blond, à qui la fin de la phrase n'avait pas échappée, sourit malicieusement.

« T'inquièterais-tu pour ma santé, Potter ? Comme c'est touchant. »

« Non ! Non ! » dit Harry avec véhémence.

Draco s'attendait à ce que son ennemi réagisse avec violence et emportement à sa réplique, c'est pourquoi il fut stupéfait de le voir baisser les yeux et…rougir ?! Qui plus est, il pouvait le ressentir, Harry était **très** nerveux. Malfoy haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il se décida cependant à prendre la parole quand il vit que le Gryffondor n'était pas en mesure de le faire. Il voulait en finir avec cette discussion Potter était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir à cet instant. Il avait réussi à échapper à Crabbe, Goyle et – plus difficilement – à Parkinson pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner. Il voulait se remettre de cet échange de regards trop intense entre le Gryffondor et lui : trop d'intensité dans ses yeux, trop de pensées dans sa tête, trop d'émotions dans son cœur, trop…de tout…pour lui. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui évitait le brun comme la peste, il a fallut qu'il le croise à tous les coins de couloirs.

« Ecoute, Potter », dit Draco, quelque peu exaspéré. « Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne tortures pas ton pauvre cerveau avec toutes ces questions, d'accord ? » dit-il d'un ton presque condescendant. « Un jour, tu comprendras que tu me dois plus que des explications. » finit-il dans un souffle.

« Hein… » fut à peu près tout ce que Harry parvint à articuler avant que Malfoy ne s'en aille. Lorsque le dernier pan de sa robe eut disparut au tournant du couloir, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé.

***

« Je me demande ce que Harry fabrique », dit Ron, la bouche pleine. « Il sait pourtant bien qu'il ne faut pas être en retard le jour où on sert des pomme frites. »

Hermione soupira.

« Ron, tu devrais plutôt te soucier de savoir **pourquoi** Harry n'est pas encore l ! »

« Mais je m'en soucie, 'Mione ! C'est d'autant plus bizarre qu'aujourd'hui on sert son dessert préfér ! »

« Ron !! Tu écoutes quand je te parle ?! » s'exclama Hermione. « Tu n'as pas remarqué que Harry n'était pas normal ces derniers temps ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'expression hébétée de Ron. « Il passe son temps à rêvasser et puis il mange de moins en moins ou pas du tout comme aujourd'hui », expliqua-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. « Sans compter ces énormes cernes sous ses yeux qui se creusent un peu plus chaque matin… » Elle soupira, semblant se calmer. « Je m'inquiète pour lui, Ron. je l'observe depuis un bout de temps et…il ne va vraiment pas bien. »

Ron l'avait écoutée attentivement depuis le début de son discours et arborait à présent un air grave.

« Tu…tu l'observes, hein ? » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de marmonner, cependant pas assez fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

Mais en voyant le regard inquiet et concerné de son amie, Ron regretta tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire et se maudit pour avoir été un seul instant jaloux de Harry. Il soupira.

« Oui, 'Mione tu as raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui. mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de nous en parler pour le moment. Laissons-le tranquille jusqu'à ce soir. »

Hermione acquiesça tristement puis fourra deux petits pains et une pomme dans sa poche.

« Pour Harry. Cours d'histoire de la Magie après. » indiqua-t-elle simplement en réponse à l'air interrogateur de Ron.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione se rendirent en classe après la pause, ils y trouvèrent déjà Harry à sa place habituelle, la tête entre les bras, avachi sur sa table, endormi. Hermione le réveilla doucement alors que les autres élèves prenaient place dans la salle. Elle lui glissa ses provisions dans le sac avant d'aller rejoindre sa place à côté de Parvati Patil.

« Hey, t'as loupé les pomme frites ce midi », dit Ron d'un air détaché. « J'ai été obligé de manger ta part », rajouta-t-il, faussement désolé.

Harry força un faible sourire alors qu'il mordait avec avidité dans la pomme. Il était reconnaissant envers ses amis pour ne pas essayer de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas là à midi. Il mangea son maigre déjeuner pendant le cours du Professeur Binns qui faisait une dissertation monocorde sur la répression contre les alchimistes du XIVème siècle. Leur professeur, un fantôme, était mort pendant un cours et ne semblait ne s'en être jamais aperçu. A présent, c'était à peine s'il savait que des élèves assistaient à ses cours, c'est pourquoi Harry n'eut même pas besoin de se cacher pour manger. A la fin du cours, Harry accorda un sourire chaleureux à Hermione qui sembla rassurée par ce regain d'énergie.

Au dîner, le Survivant se montra plus gourmand et loquace, au grand plaisir de ses amis. Ainsi, Harry était d'assez bonne humeur quand ils quitta ses compagnons, mais s'assombrit quelques instants plus tard quand il se souvint de la cause de son départ : il avait une retenue avec le professeur Rogue. C'est donc en traînant les pieds qu'il arriva devant la porte de son bureau, avant de l'ouvrir, la mort dans l'âme.

Le Maître des Potions, que Harry n'avait pas vu au dîner, était très affairé à la préparation d'une potion. Une fumée légère et blanche s'échappait du chaudron sur lequel il travaillait. Rogue ne se retourna même pas quand Harry rentra dans la classe. Pour ce dernier, ce n'était pas plus mal d'être ignoré, vu qu'il avait pour son professeur à peu près autant d'estime pour Oncle Vernon. Le Gryffondor soupira et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où il prit seau, éponge et brosse : Rogue lui avait dit de nettoyer les étagères de sa bibliothèque et vu le nombre qu'il y en avait et leur état, le jeune sorcier avait besoin d'au moins tout cet attirail pour achever cette tâche. D'ailleurs, cela faisait trois jours qu'il astiquait ces meubles pleins de poussière, trois jours qu'il se levait avec des courbatures horribles.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées dans le silence. Harry avait terminé quatre rangées d'étagères mais ne semblait pas en voir le bout, pendant que Rogue était toujours occupé avec ses mixtures. Harry entendait le bruit régulier de la potion en ébullition, de la préparation qu'on mélangeait, et du cliquetis des fioles de verre qu'on utilisait et, petit à petit, ce bruit devint comme une musique et progressivement, ses yeux se firent de plus en plus lourds, surchargés par le travail et les nuits trop courtes Harry succomba au sommeil, glissant doucement à terre. C'est alors que la mélodie cessa, que le feu sous le chaudron s'éteint et que le professeur Rogue se retourna enfin. Dans son sommeil, Harry entendit sa berceuse se transformer en un doux bruissement d'étoffe qui se dirigeait vers lui…

***

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, je l'aime bien moi, ainsi que celui qui suit, parce que cette séquence est…spéciale disons. Désolée de couper à un tel moment, mais la suite vient très bientôt. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'arrêtais de compliquer encore plus les choses, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, cette idée est vraiment bonne, je trouve (avis perso hein !). Et puis j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'améliorer dans la narration de cette histoire, les mots me viennent plus facilement, j'ai plus d'aisance en gros. Enfin ce n'est encore que mon avis, après c'est à vous de voir hein ! En tout cas, je vais désormais étoffer le récit avec plus de descriptions de sentiments, puisque je ne vous cache pas que c'est ce que je préfère écrire. Mais j'essaierai toujours de garder une place précieuse à l'action, pour ne pas que vous vous endormiez ! :p


	8. Charmante Illusion

**Unforeseen Fate**

Chapitre 8 : Charmante illusion

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Réponses aux reviews :

- **Saael'** : Bonjour ! C'est vrai que je te vois reviewer pas mal de fanfics sur ff.net ! Je te remercie de faire de même avec la mienne, et je suis encore plus heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, je fais de mon mieux pour mener cette histoire un peu bancale à bon quai ! ^^ Je suis d'autant plus heureuse que tu sembles apprécier mon style d'écriture, que j'essaie de ne pas changer selon mon humeur. En tout cas, j'ai pas mal de chapitres à taper là, donc tu pourrais en avoir pas mal à lire si tu reviens ! ^^ Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes encouragements !

- **YunaFab :** Erf, oui je sais, c'est un peu poussé que Harry s'endorme en retenue, mais tu vas voir que ce qui va en suivre en valait la peine ! Par contre je suis désolée de te décevoir mais pour le slash, il met du temps à venir et ces prochains chapitres ne vont pas aider ! lol En fait c'est même pire parce que c'est un passage où j'ai décidé d'introduire un autre couple que j'aime beaucoup, à savoir Harry/Rogue (le pauvre Harry, il en voit vraiment de toutes les couleurs ! On le met avec vraiment n'importe qui ! lol). M'enfin j'espère que tu prendras néanmoins autant de plaisir à lire ces chapitres que moi j'en ai eu à les écrire !

- **Chupa :** Juste pour te passer le bijour, toi qui te lances à fond dans la lecture de fics anglaises ! Bravo pour le courage et merci pour ton soutient ! :p

** *****

C'était un beau rêve. Un peu court, certes, mais un très beau rêve…

_Les nuages étaient blancs_

_Immaculés, comme ses vêtements_

_Les cieux étaient bleus_

_Profonds, comme ses yeux_

_J'ai su que j'étais au Paradis_

_Lorsque de la voir la plus pure_

_Pas plus haut qu'un murmure_

_Il m'a appelé « Harry »_

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

« Harry !!! »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, extirpé avec violence de son rêve. Il crut cependant qu'il était encore endormi en voyant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : au milieu du bureau de Rogue – où plusieurs bocaux étaient tombés – les deux personnes les moins susceptibles de se détester aux yeux de Harry étaient pourtant en train de se battre furieusement. Le maître des potions lui-même se démenait avec rage pour éviter les coups que lui assénait Draco Malfoy. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Il avait toujours pensé que le peu de sentiments éprouvés par le professeur était dédié au Serpentard. Son second réflexe fut de se lever pour essayer de les séparer, aussi surprenant que son geste lui parut. Il ne put s'empêcher de regretter que Ron ne soit pas là, il se serait beaucoup amusé, tout en ne sachant pas lequel des deux Serpentards soutenir. 

Harry s'interposa entre Rogue et Malfoy. Il eut à peine le temps de les séparer de quelques mètres qu'il se sentit violemment rejeté en arrière par Rogue. Il tituba et reprit son équilibre, juste pour voir le blond profiter de cet espace pour se jeter sur son professeur et le plaquer contre le sol. Harry demeura interdit une nouvelle fois devant le caractère inhabituel de la chose puis, reprenant ses esprits, il s'élança vers le jeune Serpentard. L'entourant de ses bras, il le tira de toutes ses forces en arrière dans l'espoir qu'il cesse de frapper Rogue. Mais Malfoy faisait preuve d'une résistance surprenante pour une si frêle silhouette. Il affirma sa prise sur le professeur, sur lequel il était assis, et repoussa Harry d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac, ce qui envoya ce dernier valser contre le mur non loin de là. En plus de la douleur insupportable que le Gryffondor éprouvait derrière son crâne, il pouvait sentir le goût métallique du sang monter dans sa bouche. Son mal de tête devenait de plus en plus intolérable et alors que les images commençaient à danser devant lui, il utilisa sa dernière part de clairvoyance pour saisir sa baguette.

« Pe…_Petrificus Totalus_ ! » articula-t-il en visant Rogue.

Celui-ci arrêta immédiatement de se débattre et demeura figé au sol. Malfoy lui envoya un dernier coup de poing au visage avant de se retourner lentement vers le Gryffondor. Harry fut presque effrayé de lire tant de rage dans les yeux étincelants du Serpentard.

Le brun crut alors avoir atteint le summum du délire quand Malfoy se précipita à ses côtés et, s'agenouillant, il lui demanda d'un air inquiet :

« Ca va, Harry ? »

D'habitude, Harry aurait répliqué sur-le-champ par un cinglant « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy ? » mais cette fois-ci, ne remarquant même pas que Malfoy l'avait appelé par son prénom, il ne put que bafouiller un « Ou…Oui » ridicule avant d'observer son interlocuteur avec méfiance, comme s'il ne faisait pas face au véritable Draco Malfoy. D'ailleurs, Harry était prêt à le secouer comme un pommier en lui hurlant « Rends-moi Malfoy ! Vade retro Satanas ! Esprit démoniaque, quitte le corps de Malfoy ! », tant qu'à continuer dans le délire le plus total…A cette pensée toute aussi stupide, Harry sourit légèrement. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction que l'air inquiet et sincèrement concerné de Malfoy – première chose exceptionnelle – s'effaça pour laisser place à un véritable sourire de soulagement. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette vision extraordinaire, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son plus-tellement-ennemi-du-moins-pour-le-moment.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Malfoy qu'il avait l'habitude  de connaître. Plus aucune marque de malice et d'arrogance dans ces yeux clairs et sa bouche n'était plus relevée en cette grimace moqueuse qu'il arborait toujours. Juste un sourire. Seulement…Harry ne pouvait décrire en quoi ce sourire était le plus beau de tous ceux qu'il n'ait jamais vus.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? » dit Harry d'une voix enrouée, émergeant de ses pensées. 

En se remémorant ce qui venait juste de se produire, le blond reprit un air grave.

« Rogue… » commença-t-il. « Je venais lui ramener des devoirs en retard. Et quand je suis arrivé, il y avait de la fumée dans toute la pièce. Quand j'ai réussi à le distinguer, il était là, agenouillé à côté de toi. Il… il… »

La colère refit surface en lui. Harry avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait une conversation civile avec Draco Malfoy. Mais après tout, beaucoup de choses semblaient avoir changé ces temps-ci. Il ne pressa pas le blond à répondre et attendit patiemment que celui-ci se calme.

« Il chuchotait des choses qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de sens…enfin je n'ai pas très bien entendu et puis j'ai vu ta robe par terre… »

Harry n'eut pas besoin qu'il continue, même s'il avait pu. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarque lui aussi sa robe de sorcier tombée là où il s'était endormi et sa cravate non loin de là. Paniqué, il porta son regard sur lui-même pour voir que les boutons de sa chemise avaient été arrachés.

Harry ne sut s'il avait plus envie de hurler ou de vomir…

***

Kikou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais bien que les choses prennent une tournure tout à fait inattendue, mais c'est en suivant ce cours de pensée que les choses commenceront à s'arranger. Le slash devrait tarder encore un peu, désolée pour ceux qui trouvent que c'est lent à venir. Personnellement je trouve aussi que peut-être ils pourraient commencer à sortir ensemble…mais vu tout le bazar que j'ai installé, il faut bien que je dénoue tout ça bien proprement. Après tout, un amour n'est que plus beau quand il a réussit à surmonter des épreuves, non ? -)


	9. Terrible Désillusion

**Unforeseen Fate**

Chapitre 9 : Terrible Désillusion

_Chapitre une fois de plus dédicacé à Chupz pour son impatience stimulante_

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Réponses aux reviews :

- **Chupz** : Kikou à toi l'impatiente ! Spécial rien que pour toi ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu ne me taperas quand tu me verras parce que je ne t'aurais pas donné la suite ! lol Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas prête de mettre le chapitre 10 avant d'avoir fini d'écrire le 11 (pour la cohérence) et si ça se trouve, la lecture de ce chapitre te laissera avec encore plus de questions que le précédent ! Tu seras prévenue ! :p Bizoox et bonne lecture !

- **Céline S. : **Héhé, ça c'était de la review ! Je suis contente que la lecture de cette fic ait suscité autant de…réactions de ta part ! lol En tout cas j'imagine que la suite encore plus tordue n'a pas finie de faire fonctionner tes méninges ! Mm… j'hésite à vraiment passer le second match de Quidditch, ça serait une bonne occasion de faire un parallèle avec le premier et ainsi démontrer par A+B que Harry est vraiment le meilleur ! lol Je vois d'ailleurs avec bonheur que toi aussi tu es une fan incontestable de notre petit pote Potter international ! Héhé, on est deux alors ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le fais pas paraître plus stupide ou inférieur à Malfoy, mais seulement ce passage avait besoin de la force de caractère du Serpentard (et je crois qu'il en a beaucoup). Harry n'est pas faible, mais imagine-toi dans la même situation que lui, ça doit être assez déroutant, non ? Et pour finir, à propos de ce que tu avais dans la tête sur ce que Rogue a fait à Harry, je pense que ce n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Enfin, ça ne reste que des intentions, puisque Draco est arrivé (sans se presseeeer lalala… lol) ! Bonne lecture pitite puce !

** *****

Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Le plus horrible de tous…

_D'abord des coups qui tombent puis des objets qui se brisent_

_Lorsque Ténèbres et Cieux mènent une lutte sans merci_

_Muet, j'observe, je ne reviens pas de ma surprise_

_Lorsque devant moi se battent Arrogance et Mépris_

_Le Ciel a alors posé ses yeux sur moi_

_Quand, devant telle situation, il a vu mon désarroi_

_Mon Dieu, je dois être en Enfer_

_Mon Dieu, je n'ai rien vu faire_

_Rien ne changera, que je crie, que je pleure_

_Le mal est fait et a eut raison d'Harry Potter._

_Potter…_

_Potter…_

« Potter !!! »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Des images se pressaient dans son esprit, mais elles n'avaient ni queue ni tête. En fait, Harry était plus préoccupé par celle de Severus Rogue à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, une expression de victoire dansant dans ses yeux.

« Eh bien, monsieur Potter », dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse qui rappelait horriblement à Harry celle du professeur Ombrage, « on fait une petite pause ? »

Harry prit une distance de sécurité entre lui et le professeur avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'est alors qu'il aperçut par-dessus l'épaule du maître des potions la figure de Draco Malfoy. Il était près du bureau, une pile de parchemins dans les bras et observait le Gryffondor avec un certain amusement. Harry eut soudain la certitude que le lendemain, toute l'école serait au courant de cette histoire. Ce dont il était moins sûr, c'était du sentiment qu'il devait éprouver à la vue du Serpentard. Le Malfoy qu'il connaissait était de retour, arrogance et suffisance personnifiées. Devait-il se sentir rassuré de voir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, que son ennemi de toujours ne l'avait jamais sauvé de Rogue qui essayait de…de…Harry fit une pause dans sa réflexion. Avait-il vraiment rêvé de **ça** ?!? Rien que le fait de _rêver de Rogue_ était déjà assez répugnant sans qu'il y ait eu besoin de rajouter **ça** ! En même temps, la vision d'un autre Draco lui apparut à l'esprit et, avec elle, celle d'un sourire inoubliable. Et alors Harry sentit tout le regret de voir que ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve.

***

Draco était venu porter des devoirs de potion en retard. Ça avait été un exercice particulièrement délicat à faire et Rogue leur avait cédé un jour de plus pour le composer l'avantage d'être à Serpentard. De plus, Draco voulait lui poser une question plus personnelle, c'est pourquoi il s'était porté volontaire pour aller ramener les devoirs. 

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de Rogue, il fut surpris de le voir complètement envahi par une épaisse fumée blanche. Quand il arriva à percevoir quelque chose à travers ce brouillard, ce fut pour heurter le pied du bureau.

« Professeur ? » appela-t-il prudemment après avoir étouffé un juron.

Draco de reçut pas immédiatement de réponse mais quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des chuchotements non loin de lui. Tournant vivement la tête en direction de ces murmures, il essaya de distinguer une quelconque silhouette, en vain.

« _Evanesco_ » prononça-t-il avant de voir le rideau de fumée se lever.

Le professeur Rogue se tenait bien là, penché sur un tas d'étoffe noire que le jeune Serpentard n'arrivait pas à identifier. Posant les parchemins sur le bureau, il se dirigea vers son professeur d'un pas hésitant.

« Professeur ? » répéta-t-il.

Lorsqu'à nouveau, il ne reçut rien en retour, il s'avança un peu plus, le regard posé avec curiosité sur la masse noire quand il s'aperçut que cette masse bougeait, se soulevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme régulier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ne se trouva qu'à une faible distance des deux silhouettes qu'il la reconnut.

« Potter ? » murmura-t-il, incrédule.

Quelques secondes séparèrent l'instant où Draco demeura à observer le corps du Gryffondor à terre et celui où il se précipita à ses côtés, tout cela sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard du brun.

Quand pour une troisième fois il n'entendit pas de réponse en retour, il se décida enfin à se retourner vers Rogue…avant d'étouffer un cri.

Le professeur se tenait là, les yeux fixés sur Harry sans portant sembler le voir. Ses pupilles dilatées laissaient voir une lueur folle dans ses yeux. Examinant le maître des potions, Draco découvrit qu'il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il semblait pris d'une crise de démence, complètement refermé sur lui-même et, serré dans son poing comme si sa vie en dépendait, un objet que Draco ne reconnut que trop bien : la cravate du Gryffondor.

Il demeura là, interdit, dévisageant son professeur, ne sachant pas quoi faire à part guetter une réaction de sa part. Elle ne se fit pas attendre car bientôt, la main vacillante du maître s'étendit pour aller se poser avec nervosité sur le torse du Gryffondor. Presque au même instant, celle de Draco s'abattit sans hésitation sur l'avant-bras de son professeur, l'empoignant avec force pour le rejeter en arrière. Ce dernier se retourna violemment vers lui et Draco surprit une lueur de lucidité dans ses yeux, comme s'il se rendait réellement compte de sa présence pour la première fois.

« Professeur… ? » répéta-t-il.

« Draco… » répondit Rogue dans un râle.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » paniqua le blond.

Rogue porta sa main au cœur, comme prit de convulsions. Il avait du mal à respirer et haletait lourdement.

« L'antidote…sur le bureau… » parvint-il à articuler après un certain temps. « Cigüema… » finit-il.

Puis son regard se voilà de nouveau et il se remit à balbutier des mots sans suite. Draco se releva précipitamment pour retourner au bureau du professeur et, parcourant celui-ci du regard, il repéra une petite bouteille au contenu bleu clair. Priant pour que ce soit la bonne, il fit avaler le liquide au professeur. L'effet fut immédiat et bientôt, les yeux de Rogue s'éclaircirent et ses tremblements s'affaiblirent pour disparaître. Draco attendit que Rogue se recompose sa stature habituelle avant de parler.

« Quel était l'antidote que je vous ai donné, professeur ? » demanda-t-il directement.

Rogue demeura silencieux pendant un long moment, son regard posé sur le Gryffondor. Enfin, sans quitter celui-ci des yeux, il s'adressa à Draco.

« J'étais en train de tester vos potions de Révélation. » répondit-il à voix basse. « En l'occurrence, celle-ci était la votre. »

***

Ouep, sitôt un nouveau chapitre en ligne, en voici un nouveau ! Mais bon, quand on a une petite pitchoune aussi adorable que la Chupz qui vous presse gentiment de mettre la suite, que voulez-vous, j'ai pas résist ! En plus le chapitre était déjà fini depuis un bout de temps alors bon… Pourquoi pas ? lol

Bon je sais que c'est un peu tordu là, qu'il y a deux versions différentes et que vous vous demandez à quoi à servi le chapitre précédent s'il n'était qu'un rêve et que sans doute il y a pas mal de failles dans cette explication de Rogue, mais attendez, car **tout** sera éclairci dans les deux prochains chapitres ! Après éventuellement, je pourrais commencer le slash… ^^

D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous et merci de lire cette histoire bancale ! :p


	10. Un pan du voile se lève

UNFORESEEN FATE

****

Chapitre 10 : Un pan du voile se lève

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Réponses aux reviews :

- **Céline S.** : Salut ! Merci de lire mon histoire aux dépens de tes devoirs ! lol Si c'est un homme ? Oh, c'est le livre que j'ai eu à mon oral de Français de BAC ! J'ai beaucoup aimé cet extrait que j'ai étudié, mais j'ai trop la flemme de lire l'œuvre originale depuis ! ^^ J'adore tes reviews qui sont pleines d'énergie, ça motive ! Tu as raison, Harry est vraiment craquant : comment résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, ce petit être qui n'a pas connu l'amour et à qui on arrache ses rêves les plus chers un à un ? :p (instinct maternel) Bon, toi qui aimes les suites tordues, tu vas être servie ! Et le slash arrive à grands pas (enfin commencera à se faire sentir sous peu) !

- **Célinette** : Pas tordu ? Ah bon, vraiment ? Hem tu dois avoir une intelligence particulièrement accrue pour pouvoir suivre mes élucubrations sans suite ! lol Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce passage. Personnellement, je le trouve beaucoup trop lent ! L

- **Blaise le poussin masqu** : : lol ton pseudo !! ^^ Nouveau lecteur, bienvenue à toi et pi bah merki d'avoir lu jusque là et de ne pas t'être enfui dès le premier chapitre ! ^^ Bon, voilà quelqu'un de normal qui n'a rien compris à ce bazar et qui trouvera, je l'espère, les réponses à ses questions dans les chapitres qui viennent ! Bonne lecture !

- **Yume no Kami** : Kikou toi ! Ah, ça y est, tu as trouvé le temps de lire cette *chose* ? lol Je sais, je sais que je fais des fins à suspens…bon des fins de sadique, il est vrai, je l'avoue, je plaide coupable ! :p En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise ma puce ! 

- **Chupz** : Ah ma ptite Chupz ! Quoi ? Trois fois que tu le relis ? Il était vraiment temps que je poste le nouveau chapitre ! lol Arf, arrête, tu vas finir par me faire rougir avec tes compliments ! :p Concernant la nouvelle fic, oui, l'idée de base vient bien de toi…mais elle est très différente de ce que tu aurais pu imaginer ! Demande à la grande Chupa de t'en toucher un mot ! Un indice : elle sera interdite aux moins de 17 ans ! -)

- **Lou **: Moi ? T'avoir convertie au couple Harry/Draco ? *rougis* C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait, merci beaucoup ! J'espère maintenir cette fic à la hauteur de tes espérances. Oui tu as raison, Rogue a bien essayé de violer Harry, mais c'est parce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Harry et Draco, chose que Rogue n'a pas été en mesure de contrôler quand il en a été victime. Enfin, j'essaie d'expliquer ça dans ce chapitre, tu verras ! Et pour le rêve de Harry, explication au prochain chapitre ! Merci encore.

- **Spécial bonjour **: Caro, Steph, Chupa et Mary qui suivent mon histoire. Ce conte personnel est une idylle, un rêve que je fais…un rêve où je rencontre un amour indestructible. Cet amour, je l'ai trouvé dans votre amitié. Merci à vous.

*****

« Je…je ne comprends pas, Professeur », balbutia Draco.

« Cela me semble clair, pourtant », grogna Rogue. « C'est l'effet qu'a eu la potion que vous et Potter avez mise au point. » 

« Mais…il n'en restait rien, le chaudron a explosé, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'était pas pour rien que je vous avais demandé de prélever un échantillon de la potion avant de rajouter les tripes de sinos. C'était une étape important de la préparation et je doutais que vous réussiriez la manipulation avec facilité. »

Draco regrettait à présent d'avoir laissé le Gryffondor travailler tout seul. Il était bien meilleur que lui en Potions et aurait évité l'erreur.

« Quels…effets ont donc cette potion ? »

« Eh bien je dois avouer que les effets précis de ce breuvage me sont inconnus. Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Qu'en pensez-vous donc ? » demanda-t-il avec nervosité.

Rogue prit un air grave et soupira.

« Il faut garder à l'esprit que vous avez préparé cette potion tous les deux. Ici se trouve l'explication principale à ces effets inattendus. En effet », continua-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de son élève, « le principe de la potion de Révélation demeure dans une sorte 'd'échange d'âmes'. Les deux personnes à partager cette potion pourront ressentir temporairement les émotions de l'autre. Elle ne force cependant pas une personne à dire la vérité comme le ferait un Véritasérum, mais juste à indiquer le mensonge. Dans votre cas », ajouta-t-il en fixant son regard sur Draco, « il semblerait que vous et Monsieur Potter ayez établi une sorte de 'lien'. En fait, l'un est irrémédiablement attiré par l'autre », dit-il alors que Draco lui lançait un regard choqué. « Cependant, je ne sais pas ce qui a produit une telle chose. »

Le jeune Serpentard demeura silencieux. Lui la connaissait, la raison de cette attirance : il n'avait pas échangé son âme avec Potter. Non, c'était plus complexe, et de loin beaucoup plus douloureux.

Depuis cet incident en Potions, Draco avait l'impression de vivre avec un intrus dans son corps : quand Potter était près de lui, il pouvait ressentir toute sa haine pour lui. Il pensait au début que c'était lui-même qui ressentait ça, mais le sentiment s'était montré trop intense, presque étouffant. Au début, il avait passé outre. Puis, l'inquiétude l'avait gagné quand il s'aperçut qu'il ressentait des sentiments qui ne devraient pas être là. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'ils étaient ceux du Gryffondor, et cette réalisation l'avait assez choqué.

Cela avait commencé pendant le match de Quidditch et était allé en s'empirant : à présent, la proximité du brun n'était plus nécessaire pour qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait. Draco avait découvert avec amusement – au début du moins – que le Gryffondor n'était pas quelqu'un de très matinal. Il savait aussi quand il avait un cours de Potions, parce qu'il était alors extrêmement nerveux, tout le contraire d'un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où il était tout à son aise. Evidemment, Draco n'avait cure des sentiments du Gryffondor et de telles sensations commencèrent à l'ennuyer sérieusement quand il réalisa qu'elles ne s'arrêtaient que le soir, lorsqu'ils s'endormaient enfin. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, ces sentiments, il avait commencé à les accepter et même…à les comprendre.

Oui, il se sentait désormais plus proche du Gryffondor, maintenant qu'il connaissait le degré de son aversion pour Severus Rogue, le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour sa famille moldue et plus que tout : il savait qu'il ne se plaisait pas dans ce rôle de Survivant. Il savait que le regard que les autres portaient sur Potter, plein d'admiration et d'espérance, était aussi difficile à supporter que celui qu'on lui portait – lorsque les élèves osaient seulement lever les yeux vers lui.

Et alors, évidemment, une personne que vous avez commencé à tellement bien connaître ne peut être absente sans que cela vous touche. Cela lui aurait semblé étrange désormais, de se lever le matin sans sentir ce cœur qui battait en rythme avec le sien, comme s'il manquait quelque chose en lui.

Draco Malfoy avait finalement accepté que Harry Potter soit une part de lui.

***

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

La voix du Professeur Rogue tira Draco de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux sur le visage exaspéré du professeur.

« J'aimerais bien que vous ne bailliez pas aux corneilles alors que je me tue à trouver une solution à votre cas. »

« Mon…mon cas ? Vous voulez dire…vous n'avez pas encore trouv ? Je veux dire…il n'y a pas d'antidote ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis au regret de vous dire que non. L'antidote normalement utilisé pour la potion de Révélation ne fonctionnerait pas sur vous. » dit Rogue froidement. « Et je ne me risquerais pas à vous faire prendre un antidote raté, même si votre potion l'était. »

Le sarcasme à toute épreuve de Rogue commençait vraiment à agacer Draco. Ne voyait-il pas que la situation était grave ? Ne voyait-il pas la force, la puissance de cet envoûtement ? Ne voyait-il pas le fardeau que c'était, de devoir supporter ce surplus de sentiments ?

Draco était à bout de forces, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus lutter, rejeter les sentiments de Harry qui s'insinuaient en lui. Ou alors était-ce ses propres sentiments qu'il était fatigué de refouler ? Il n'était même plus sûr de _vouloir_ lutter contre… 

*****

Voili voilou ! Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à mettre en ligne, même s'il était fini depuis longtemps ! Pour vous dire, j'en suis à présent au chapitre 14 ! Mais je ne mettrais pas tout d'un coup, je préfère faire ça doucement, surtout que les choses commencent à se compliquer…

Sinon, si vous avez du temps, j'ai deux autres projets en ligne, la première est une traduction, celle de Artful Facade, originalement écrite par SkySorceress, ma fic préférée ! Et puis la seconde n'est pas en ligne pour le moment, peut-être ce week-end, il s'agit d'une fic HP/SS (en fait, HP et un peu tout le monde et n'importe qui lol) écrite en collaboration avec mon amie Xeres. Rating R pour une fic à prendre au 36ème degr !


	11. Âmes soeurs

UNFORESEEN FATE

****

Chapitre 11 : Âmes sœurs

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Réponses aux reviews :

- **Célinette** : L'esprit d'un serial killer ?! Wow…en voilà une chose intéressante, mais dis-moi, tu fais quelles études ? Sinon oui, Draco commence (enfin ?) à percevoir les choses sous un nouveau jour et cela va se préciser. Je pense que Harry va mettre plus de temps à le faire (l'a jamais été un garçon très vif, enfin de mon point de vue lol). Ah Sev' (oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, le Rogue me vient également moins naturellement !) c'est ce côté-là de sa personnalité que j'aime, et même si Draco est son élève favori je pense qu'il ne peut pas changer du tout au tout en sa présence. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente de voir que ma fic paraît plausible malgré tout ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a des fics un peu trop 'crues' et carrément insensibles, où là ils couchent ensembles sans raison et tout…Bon en tout cas bonne lecture !

- **Lou** : Ah ? Euh ben je… [confuse dans ses mots] eh bien, merci, je suppose… [rougit] … J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite et j'étais bien dans l'ambiance, je ne me suis pas relue et franchement, je n'avais pas fait attention à cette petite phrase (ni au reste d'ailleurs) qui me semblait toute anodine…Je suis plus qu'heureuse et touchée par tes compliments et je… [encore perdue en vocabulaire et se maudit de temps de sensibilité et se tape la tête contre le mur parce qu'elle sait que ça sera pas la dernière fois] enfin… merci.

- **Céline S.** : Kikou toi ! lol enfin débarrassée de tes devoirs ? ^^ Malade par contre ? Bouh ça c'est pas drôle, mais je te souhaite la bienvenue au club ! :p Bon je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à toutes tes petites remarques marrantes (vive Pokemon ! Jte jure, avant, j'étais fan ^^ ) mais elles me mettent toujours autant de bonne humeur. J'en viens donc à la review propre, pour te rassurer et te dire que Harry fait son grand coming back dans ce chapitre. Je voulais me concentrer sur Draco dans le chapitre précédent, pour montrer son état d'esprit et puisque c'est une perso que l'on connaît moins, lui donner une certaine consistance. Oh, je suis allée lire ta fic, elle est très jolie, très poétique je trouve (désolée de ne pas avoir review !).

- **Chupz** : Héhé, toujours aussi impatiente toi ! Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? lol Je sais que la suite mets du temps à chaque fois (enfin si t'as remarqué, ça fait un chapitre par semaine) mais comme je bloque un peu sur le chapitre 14, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour écrire ! Enfin je te l'ai déjà dit. Quoi ? Méchant pour Hermione ? Non ma puce, malheureusement réaliste… (m'enfin ne nous attardons pas sur le débat) Bon, jte souhaite une bonne lecture !

- **Caro** : Je me devais bien d'écrire un petit mot pour les personnes qui m'inspirent cette histoire non ? ^^ Eh oui, c'est bizarre comme histoire, mais tu connais mon esprit tordu, ça ne devrait pas t'étonner ! lol Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture !

- **Kailla **: Kikou ma puce ! Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ça te plaise, d'autant plus que c'est le premier slash que tu lis. Je voudrais par dessus tout réussir à te convaincre et à te montrer la beauté d'une telle relation. Alors merci pour avoir continué à me lire et pour aimer mon histoire. [Anya qui a fini tout de même par dérougir après tant de compliments]

*****

_« Eh bien Mr Potter…on fait une petite pause ? »_

Harry cligna des yeux, une, deux fois avant de se sentir parfaitement réveillé. Voyant la proximité inquiétant du Professeur Rogue à côté de lui, il recula nerveusement et passa sa main dans les cheveux. Puis, il aperçut Draco Malfoy derrière le professeur, près du bureau. Harry frissonna, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que les yeux gris du Serpentard lui avait glacé les sangs…

« Vous êtes loin d'avoir fini, Potter », remarqua Rogue. « Mais je serais magnanime : pour ce soir, vous pouvez partir. J'ai à parler avec Mr Malfoy. »

Harry ne demanda pas son reste. En murmurant un vague « bonsoir », il quitta la salle précipitamment. Mais une fois dans le couloir, il ralentit sa course. Malfoy n'avait-il pas une pile de parchemins dans les bras ? Des devoirs à rendre sans doute. Alors il n'y avait rien à dire dessus, pourquoi Rogue voulait-il lui parler ? Harry savait que cela ne le concernait pas mais il voulait savoir quelque part, il nourrissait un espoir…celui de revoir _ce_ sourire. Harry se plaça donc là où le couloir formait un coude et attendit. Il n'eut pas à le faire longtemps cependant car bientôt, Malfoy sortit du bureau de Rogue. Il le vit dès qu'il leva la tête mais ne sembla pas s'en étonner. Se dirigeant calmement vers le Gryffondor, il s'appuya sur le mur près de lui, attendant que le brun lui adresse la parole en premier. Mais Harry ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, trop de questions bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Le Serpentard perçut cela. Il soupira puis prit la parole.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais en retenue, ce soir. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Cela fait depuis le début de la semaine que j'y suis », dit Harry, sarcastique.

« Hum, on dirait que Rogue aime bien ta compagnie. »

Harry se figea. Des images de son dernier rêve se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse en voir le film complet. Mais cela suffisait. 

Des murmures, des gestes, des souffles…des caresses et des soupirs…

Harry eut un haut le corps et vomit son dîner sur le sol. Draco s'écarta vivement en poussant un juron dégoûté. Voyant ensuite l'état misérable du Gryffondor accolé au mur, il s'avança vers lui, faisant disparaître la saleté au sol par un coup de baguette magique désinvolte. Il s'assit à côté de lui, laissant le temps au brun pour que son visage reprenne une couleur acceptable.

« Eh bien, Potter », dit-il nonchalamment « c'est bien la première fois que je fais cet effet-l ! »

« Ce n'était pas à cause de toi », dit Harry en forçant un sourire. « J'ai…j'ai eu une vision de Rogue. »

« Ah je vois. C'est plus compréhensible déjà…quoique le pauvre homme n'est pas si laid ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… »

« Franchement, ç'aurait été à moi de vomir ! J'ai vu la Sang-de-Bourbe et Weasel qui s'embrassaient au détour d'un couloir et après le dîner, je t'assure que c'est dur à encaisser ! »

Cette fois, Harry ne put réprimer un véritable sourire.

« Ah, ça y est ? C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Mouais, je savais bien que ces deux-là finiraient ensembles mais malgré tout, le fait accompli a été assez…bouleversant. Désolé Potter mais je crois qu'il va falloir te procurer une chandelle ! »

« Humpf, à qui le dis-tu ! » dit Harry qui n'avait pas pensé à cela.

Il lui semblait moins bizarre maintenant, d'avoir une conversation normale avec Draco Malfoy, étant donné qu'il en avait eu une en rêve.

« Pour en revenir à Rogue, je n'ose même pas penser à ce que ton esprit malade a pu imaginer comme folie sur le corps de ce pauvre homme ! »

« Arrête… » dit Harry qui se sentait de nouveau nauséeux. 

« Ok, ok », dit précipitamment Draco en voyant le Gryffondor pâlir.

« En fait…c'était plutôt le contraire » avoua Harry dans un murmure.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Draco, se retournant vivement vers Harry.

Harry regarda le sol.

« Pendant que je dormais, j'ai rêvé que…Rogue avait…m'avait fait…des choses…et que tu étais là…et tu m'as…défendu… »

Harry regrettait tout de suite ce qu'il disait sitôt que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ne quittant pas le sol des yeux, il n'osa pas affronter le regard de sa Némésis, certain de rencontrer des yeux brillants de moquerie. Cependant, alors qu'il ne recevait pas de réponse en retour, il se risque à relever la tête vers le Serpentard. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Bien sûr les yeux du blond brillaient, mais Harry n'y lut aucun amusement. Il s'agissait plutôt d'étonnement qui se changea bientôt en réalisation puis en compréhension.

« Raconte-moi ton rêve », dit Draco.

Harry hésita. Après tout, il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas répandre cette histoire dans toute l'école ? Mais finalement, il en avait déjà trop dit pour reculer, alors Harry lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve. Draco grimaça quand il entendit son combat avec Rogue mais ne put réprimer un sourire au passage où Harry se retrouvait envoyé contre le mur. Cependant, lorsque Harry arriva à la fin de son récit, le visage de Draco était grave, sa bouche crispée en une fine ligne. »

« …Et c'est après ça que je me suis réveillé, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Rogue. Tu imagines le choc ! » termina Harry. 

Son rêve lui avait parut de moins en moins horrible au fur et à mesure qu'il en faisait le conte à Draco. Et à présent qu'il y regardait à deux fois, il se maudissait pour avoir été ainsi choqué par un simple rêve. Il perdit cependant son air jovial quand il vit l'expression pensive du Serpentard. 

« Je sais, je sais, j'ai un esprit atrophié qu'il faudrait enfermer, mais tu sais, je fais avec. En fait, le monde des sorciers repose sur les épaules d'un adolescent débile », conclut-il. 

Draco le dévisagea pendant un instant, une expression illisible sur le visage, puis sourit malicieusement.

« Content que tu le reconnaisses, Potter » rétorqua Draco.

Harry n'était pas vexé par la petite pique. Au contraire, il sourit largement au Serpentard : il _savait_ que le blond plaisantait.

« Même si cette fois-ci, le rêve n'était pas le fruit de ton imagination » ajouta Draco.

« Hein ? » fit Harry qui avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur.

« Enfin pas tout à fait. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer…Tout cela est en rapport avec cette potion de Révélation. Il semblerait que, n'ayant pas été achevée correctement, elle aurait eu pour effet de nous faire…échanger nos âmes. C'est ce que m'a dit Rogue, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. »

Harry avait écouté attentivement tout ce que le Serpentard lui apprenait. Il était à présent plongé dans une réflexion profonde.

« Non, en effet », acquiesça Harry. « Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai toujours mon âme…ainsi que la tienne », reconnut-il.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Il en est de même pour moi. » Il soupira. « D'une façon inconnue, je me suis retrouvé à partager tes sentiments comme toi tu connais les miens. »

« Eh bien…c'est joyeux ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

Les deux garçons demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Puis, Harry, qui n'avait jamais longtemps supporté les silences dans une conversation, se mit à pouffer nerveusement de rire. Cependant il ravala son rire quand il vit le regard de travers que lui lançait son ancien ennemi.

« Hem…et donc…quel rapport avec mon rêve ? » demanda Harry d'un air détaché.

« J'y viens », dit Draco assez impatiemment.

Et, à son tour, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Rogue quelques instants plus tôt et ce que le professeur lui avait dit.

« Je ne peux qu'émettre des suppositions, mais je pense que le rêve que tu as fait provient de mes propres pensées. »

Devant le regard interrogateur du Gryffondor, Draco essaya d'éclaircir ses propos.

« Quand j'ai vu ce que Rogue allait essayer de faire…sur toi…je suppose que j'ai voulu agir comme tu m'as vu agir dans ton rêve. »

A cet instant, quand Harry releva les yeux vers Draco, il eut la surprise de voir son visage illuminé par un sourire unique.

*****

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait ! Il est un peu plus long que la moyenne, mais cela est dû au dialogue ! Je crois que c'est une partie essentielle de cette histoire et qu'à partir de là, certaines choses vont commencer à changer. On se revoit dans une semaine, bon week-end à tous !


	12. Sourires de changement

UNFORESEEN FATE

****

Chapitre 12 : Sourires de changement

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Réponses aux reviews :

- **Lou **: Oui, j'essaie de faire avancer les choses, sinon ça traînerait en longueur. Je l'avoue, j'ai hâte de voir la fin de cette histoire, et d'après tout ce que j'ai prévu, elle n'est pas près de conclure ! Bon, je ne la bâcle pas non plus, car j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres projets d'histoires. Celle-ci demeurera malgré tout le premier slash et elle a donc droit à un traitement spécial ! J'essaie de ne pas rougir face à tes compliments, alors je te souhaite tout de suite une bonne lecture ! ^^

- **Caroline Black** : Contente de voir que malgré tout tu reviens lire cette histoire ! Ca me touche énormément, merci. C'est vrai que ça n'est pas tout le temps facile de reviewer, alors ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le fais pas. En fait, je voudrais juste que mes lecteurs prennent autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. D'ailleurs, je m'étais beaucoup amusée à écrire le chapitre 10, car j'affectionne beaucoup le personnage de Severus. Le dernier chapitre est un peu maladroit sans doute…Je l'ai écris en plusieurs coups.

- **Lululle** : Bonjour toi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'avais peur qu'il se traîne un peu en longueur et qu'il soit ennuyeux. Malheureusement, le prochain est dans les même tons ! :-( Bonne lecture quand même

- **Céline S.** : Ah, tu es arrivée à te décrocher d'Internet, il faudrait que tu me dises comment tu fais ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes (jsé plus cke j'ai écrit, ça fait un bail !) en tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

- **Spécial bonjour à Kailla et Chupz **: qui lisent toujours et apprécient toujours autant mon histoire. Merci de votre soutient.

*****

« Euh…Je…je… » bafouilla Harry sans suite.

Malfoy le dévisagea sans mot-dire, ses yeux d'argent le perçant jusqu'au cœur.

« Hum, oui, Potter, c'est à peu près comme ça que j'ai réagi la première fois aussi », dit finalement Draco. « Mais en fait, ton rêve montre que notre lien s'étend au-delà d'un simple échange d'émotions. »

« …Ca fait froid dans le dos. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas réjouissant pour moi non plus », assura le Serpentard avec son sarcasme habituel. « Mais le professeur Rogue travaille à l'élaboration d'un antidote. Il trouvera bientôt une solution. »

« Hum… » répondit Harry, à qui la perspective de voir sa vie reposer entre les seules mains de Rogue n'enchantait guère.

« Ouais. » dit Draco en soupirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé vers le Gryffondor et appuya sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux. « A présent, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est essayer de vivre avec en attendant que Rogue nous sorte de ce pétrin. »

« Facile à dire », grommela Harry.

Draco roula des yeux dans une attitude exaspérée.

« Oh, Potter, sois un peu intelligent pour une fois ! Tu n'es pas le héros de cette histoire, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur les choses, aucune emprise sur les évènements. Cette fois-ci, Potter, la seule fois où c'est ta peau qu'il faut sauver et pas celle des autres, tu ne peux rien faire. Drôle, n'est-ce pas, de voir comme la vie est ironique. »

« La ferme, Malfoy ! »

Draco sourit victorieusement : Potter était si prévisible. Sentant le Gryffondor en colère, Draco en conclut qu'il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer de plus ce soir. Il s'étira alors paresseusement et se mit debout. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il commença à s'éloigner du brun.

« Malfoy ! »

Draco se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Verrouillant son regard sur le Gryffondor, il vit que les yeux de celui-ci brillaient intensément. Il déglutit péniblement à la vue de ces deux émeraudes incandescentes et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Dissimulant son trouble sous un masque d'indifférence, il se contenta de dévisager Harry sans montrer la moindre émotion. Leur échange de regard aurait pu durer plusieurs minutes, mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Enfin Draco soupira et recommença à s'éloigner.

« Merci. »

Draco refit volte-face. Harry lui souriait timidement.

« Merci…pour ce que tu avais l'intention de faire. »

Le Serpentard lui renvoya son sourire après quelques secondes d'étonnement. Il prit ensuite le chemin de sa salle commune en accordant un signe de la main à son ennemi révolu.

***

Harry ignorait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment, en ces quelques minutes, toute l'animosité et la haine qu'il ressentait pour le Serpentard avaient disparu comme par magie. Comment tout cela avait aboutit à une conversation _civile_. Et comment Harry avait fini par apprécier cette discussion. Il pensait que cela avait beaucoup à voir avec cette potion et, qu'étant sous son influence, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Cependant, une voix à l'intérieur de lui murmurait le contraire : pourquoi Harry cherchait-il tout le temps à voir Draco ? Pourquoi, le matin, quand il se réveillait, il ne souriait que quand il sentait les battements du cœur du Serpentard en rythme avec les siens ? Pourquoi ne se mettait-il plus en colère contre le blond devant ses remarques acerbes ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à le _haïr_ ?

Harry, tombé dans son fauteuil favori depuis qu'il était revenu du bureau de Rogue, voyait mille et une questions le tourmenter sans qu'il puisse obtenir de réponses. Abandonnant alors provisoirement la partie, il se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes dansant joyeusement dans l'âtre. Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leur escapade nocturne malgré l'heure tardive. Il ne restait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor que quelques élèves qui discutaient discrètement en groupes. Bientôt, alors qu'il sentit le sommeil le rattraper et sa tête dodeliner sur son épaule, Harry décida de rejoindre son dortoir pendant que ses forces le lui permettaient encore. Cette nuit-là, l'âme qu'il hébergeait ne se battit pas contre la sienne et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry Potter dormit comme un loir.

Le lendemain, il fut cependant le premier levé et en profita pour passer plus de temps dans la salle de bains. Quand il en émergea, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune. Le roux avait l'air encore ensommeillé, mais il arborait un sourire béat. Harry lui renvoya chaleureusement son sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de lui indiquer simplement que la salle de bains était libre. Ron avait dû penser que Harry avait deviné la raison pour laquelle il avait découché, c'est pourquoi le brun évita soigneusement de lui dire qu'il l'avait appris de Malfoy. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, et même risible, de penser qu'il échangeait des rumeurs à propos de son meilleur ami avec son…meilleur ennemi. Souriant encore plus largement, Harry retourna dans son dortoir où ses camarades commençaient à s'éveiller.

« Hey…Ron n'est pas rentré de la nuit ! » remarqua Dean, la voix encore chargée de sommeil.

« Si, il est à la douche », dit Harry.

Il ignorait si Ron voulait annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis si tôt. En tout cas, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, c'est pourquoi il s'habilla silencieusement alors que les rumeurs les plus fantaisistes allaient bon train à mesure que les esprits s'éveillaient.

« J'espère au moins que c'est une Gryffondor ! Ou à la limite une Serdaigle », dit Seamus. « Quoique cette petite Poufsouffle du cours d'Arithmancie… »

Tous les garçons rirent et Dean délivra une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son camarade pour accentuer son « t'es con ».

« Et si ce n'était pas une élève ? » suggéra Neville.

« Quoi, tu veux dire…un prof ?!? » s'étrangla Dean dans une moue dégoûtée.

« Non, non ! » nia Neville, paniqué. « Mais si c'était _un_ élève ? »

Et les garçons reprirent leur fou-rire, y compris Neville, devant sa blague. Harry demeura silencieux…

*****

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre en ligne, désolée pour le léger retard ! C'est plus un chapitre transition qu'autre chose…Je voudrais commenter un passage de ce chapitre. En effet, maintenant que je le relis (j'en suis à écrire le chapitre 15) je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant le passage où Harry sort de sa douche. Vous découvrirez que j'éprouve un malin plaisir à le mettre sous la douche, ce Gryffondor de notre cœur ! C'est vrai, d'ici là, ça fera au moins quatre fois qu'il se douche ! Qui a dit perverse ? ^.~


	13. Quand l'histoire se répète

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 13 : Quand l'histoire se répète

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Lullule : **Je ne te promets rien, mais j'essaierais de suivre le cours des choses. Malheureusement, j'ai rapidement tendance à digresser et donc ça part parfois en sucette ! Mais je ferais de mon mieux !

**Céline S.** : Ah ben merci de venir lire quand même, même si tu ne vas plus trop sur ff.net ! Basara ? ah je crois que je connais juste de nom. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les mangas, mais je suis plus Clamp en fait. (en pleine crise X/1999) Mais tu as raison, les mangas, c'est vachement ruinant ! (pense au coffret de DVD qu'elle va s'acheter et qui va faire un joli trou dans son porte-monnaie) Bon en tout cas merci d'aimer mon histoire !

**Chupz** : Coucou ma puce ! Je sais que je suis en retard d'une semaine, mais c'est à peine si j'avais pas fini par oublier de taper cette fic ! Heureusement que tu m'as redonné la motivation ! Enfin, toi qui as pu lire les 2 prochains chapitres, tu as pu constater en effet à quel point j'affectionnais les Harry tout mouillés ! Oui, les chapitres ont tout le temps l'air d'être courts, même s'ils sont super longs quand je les écris (comprends pas). En tout cas je suis ton conseil et continue toujours cette fic, même si le chapitre 15 que je suis en train d'écrire est une vraie boucherie psychologique ! Quant à ta question se savoir si Rogue va trouver un antidote...personne ne le sait, pas même moi, car je n'y ai pas encore pens ! :p

**Célinette** : Wow, des études de sciences criminelles ? Du droit pénal ? Quel parcours ! Je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais le droit fiscal n'a pas l'air d'être aussi intéressant. Et avec toutes ces études, à quoi veux-tu te destiner ? En tout cas, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant, même les petites transitions ! Et puis apparemment, le Harry-qui-sort-de-la-douche a l'air de faire l'unanimit ! lol Tiens, dans ta fic aussi ? Ah, alors ça m'intéresse ! ^^

**Caroline Black **: Oh, oui, l'hygiène est très importante et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que Ryry aille très souvent sous la douche ! :D lol Sinon je ne pense pas que ses camarades soient homophobes, sans doute ne voient-il pas du tout Ron avec un compagnon du même sexe. C'est juste une plaisanterie (bon de niveau pas très élevé je l'avoue) mais rien de bien méchant. Enfin je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise à ce point ! Bonne lecture !

**Lou **: Comment veux-tu que j'arrête de rougir si tu me balances des compliments comme ça, toi aussi ?! Tu ne m'aides pas dans ma thérapie ! lol Cette histoire a tendance à virer un peu (beaucoup ?) guimauve, je ne sais plus trop comment l'aborder, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'embrouiller ! Bizoox et mille merci pour tes compliments.

**Spécial bijour **: Ayumi qui a passé une nuit blanche à lire ma fic, Kailla et Chupa.

  


* * *

  


La fin de la semaine de cours annonçait le match de Quidditch inachevé contre les Serpentards. A mesure que le week-end approchait, une seconde vague d'excitation courrait parmi les élèves et bientôt, Harry ne put aller d'un cours à l'autre sans être suivi par une dizaine de personnes l'encourageant.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'un jour où il était entouré de plusieurs élèves de seconde année, il croisa Malfoy et sa bande au tournant d'un couloir. Son premier réflexe fut de se mettre sur la défensive, redoutant une remarque « made in Malfoy » comme lui seul savait en faire. Seulement, le Serpentard s'arrêta dans sa course et fixa le brun pendant un instant. Tous les élèves présents dans le périmètre cessèrent de parler, attendant une nouvelle confrontation Potter-Malfoy. Soudain, à la surprise générale, Malfoy tendit sa main vers Harry.  
  
« Bonne chance, Potter », dit le blond.  
  
Retenant son souffle, la foule amassée fut de nouveau stupéfaite de voir le Gryffondor lui serrer la main.  
  
« Toi aussi », dit Harry, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
La prise du Serpentard se fit cependant plus forte, tentant de briser les articulations de son rival. Ses yeux brillaient de défiance. Harry déglutit, tentant d'étouffer un cri de douleur.  
  
« Tu en auras besoin », ajouta Draco sur un ton hautain.  
  
Quelques élèves soupirèrent de soulagement : ils avaient eu peur que tout à coup, les représentants des deux maisons les plus compétitives soient devenus amis. Où irait-on !  
Et alors que les élèves s'éloignaient pour reprendre leurs occupations, aucun ne vit le discret sourire complice que s'échangèrent Harry et Draco.  
  
***   
  
Le jour du match venu, tout le terrain de Quidditch tremblait des cris et des martèlements de pas des élèves et des professeur. Tous avaient d'ailleurs vu qu'une certaine animosité s'était installée entre les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue au fil de la semaine et, plus que jamais, une guerre de favoritisme allait bon train entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
  
« Cela fait parti du jeu », dit Dumbledore avec amusement au Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle se plaignait du fait que Rogue ait imposé un devoir difficile aux Gryffondors. « De plus, Minerva, j'ai eu écho des devoirs pratiques que vous n'avez pas voulu retirer aux Serpentards. Je pense que cela vous met à égalit », conclut le directeur, ses yeux pétillant de malice.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall se renfrogna et porta son attention sur le terrain où les joueurs venaient de faire leur entrée.  
  
***   
  
La clameur de la foule parvint aux oreilles de Harry jusque dans les vestiaires. Elle ne cessa que quand il fut dans la douche, étouffée par le bruit de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps et relaxant ses muscles tendus. Oui, ils avaient gagné, mais il n'y avait aucune fierté là dedans. Le match avait de loin été trop facile, le Vif d'Or s'étant presque posé sur la paume ouverte de Harry. Cependant, la mine écoeurée de Malfoy à la vue du Gryffondor brandissant la balle dorée avait été, comme toujours, inoubliable, même si la victoire avait un goût amer. Harry s'était battu ensuite contre la rage émise par Malfoy et avait passé les minutes suivantes à essayer de le calmer en lui faisant ressentir sa déception. Il s'attendait en effet à une partie grandiose et virulente et était frustré de voir que cela n'avait pas été le cas.  
  
Remettant son uniforme, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, quand Malfoy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.   
  
« Potter, je veux un vrai match. » dit-il sans préambule.  
  
Le concerné ne réfléchit pas longtemps.  
  
« Ok. »  
  
Saisissant son Eclair de Feu, il rejoignit le Serpentard sur le terrain. Celui-ci avait gardé sa robe de Quidditch et l'attendait assez impatiemment.  
  
« Pas de Cognard. Le premier qui attrape le Vif a gagné. Tous les coups sont permis. » dit sèchement Draco.  
  
Harry sentait brûler en lui une détermination sans borne. Il _voulait_ gagner et serait prêt à tout pour y arriver. Mal à l'aise, Harry monta sur son balais et attendit que Draco donne le signal. Celui-ci relâcha un Vif d'Or - probablement dérobé à Madame Bibine - et jeta un regard entendu à Harry après que l'objet scintillant ait disparu dans le ciel.  
Aussitôt, les deux Attrapeurs s'élevèrent dans le ciel à une vitesse fulgurante. Harry sentit ses cheveux encore mouillés se plaquer contre son visage. Au-dessus de lui, Draco avait déjà gagné un point d'observation. Scannant l'horizon d'un paysage de fin de journée, le Gryffondor essaya de repérer le Vif. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, étant donné qu'il était aveuglé par les rayons d'un soleil mourant. A sa droite, Malfoy tournait sur lui-même, ses cheveux blonds flamboyant au soleil. Et soudain, le Serpentard plongea. Le Vif venait de réapparaître à quelques mètres du sol, près d'un cerceau de but. Le repérant lui aussi, Harry se précipita auprès de Malfoy, poussant les capacités de son Eclair de Feu à leur paroxysme. Une fois le Serpentard rattrapé, épaule contre épaule, une lutte s'engagea entre les deux Attrapeurs. Les coups de coudes fusaient, chacun essayant de faire tomber l'autre. Le Vif effectua un changement de direction les deux sorciers remontèrent en chandelle. Dans ce mouvement, l'avantage était à Malfoy, plus petit et plus léger que Harry. Il prit progressivement de l'avance sur le Gryffondor...  
  
« _Immobilus_ ! » cria Harry, pointant sa baguette sur le balais de son rival.  
  
Le Nimbus du Serpentard se figea dans l'air, juste le temps que le brun le dépasse de quelques mètres. Enrageant, Malfoy fusa à toute vitesse à la poursuite du Gryffondor une fois que son balais eut regagné sa mobilité. Le brun avait perdu du temps à effectuer de complexes figures dans sa chasse au Vif et le Serpentard finit par le rattraper.  
  
« Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? » murmura Draco. « _Strigo_ ! »  
  
Les chevilles et les poignets de Harry se retrouvèrent solidement attachés à son balais. Troublé, déséquilibré, Harry paniqua quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait contrôler son balais..qui commença à effectuer une rapide chute.  
  
Il ne sait plus s'il avait crié. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Malfoy attraper le Vif d'Or.

  


* * *

  


Excusez-moi encore pour mon retard, j'étais animée d'une flemme incommensurable ! C'est seulement en écrivant un bout du chapitre 15 que je me suis dite qu'il fallait que je tape la suite tout de même. Enfin voilà, encore un Harry sous la douche (ce qui n'a pas l'air de déplaire ma foi !) et qui finit toujours par avoir des ennuis ! Dernier chapitre léger, car les prochains sont relativement graves, voire dépressifs ! (je ne peux rien contre l'humeur générale du moment) Vous remarquerez aussi que la mise en page a changé, car je maîtrise enfin la modif de page en html sur ff.net ! (merci à Yume !!!)


	14. Liés dans la douleur

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 14 : Liés dans la douleur

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Céline S. : **Aie aie aie, je savais que ça ne plairait pas à certaines ! Désolée puce, j'ai vraiment essayé d'être équitable en faisant gagner Harry au match mais perdre contre Draco ensuite, mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet espéré, puisque c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment insisté sur le fait que le match était trop facile. Toutes mes excuses pour les supplices que t'as du endurer, plus jamais de Harry perdant, promis ! ;-)

**Blurp3** : Oh, un nouveau lecteur, bienvenue et merci d'avoir suivi en entier toute la fic ! Oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, en plus avec la nouvelle disposition, ils le font encore plus. Mais il faut savoir que j'écris ma fic sur papier avant de la taper, et je me limite à 2 pages par chapitre, ce qui fait assez long par écrit, mais malheureusement bien court une fois publié ! C'est ce que je me reproche le plus, mais c'est un rythme d'écriture qui me convient, je n'arrive pas à en changer. J'espère que ça ne t'enlèvera pas l'envie de lire la suite, qui, comme je l'ai dit, est beaucoup plus noire, plus grave. Disons que des évènements vont bouleverser l'histoire déjà compliquée de nos deux héros ! :p

**Chupz** : Bijour à ma ptite padawan ! Merci de me laisser une review même si t'as déjà lu la suite (en vip) ça me fait super plaisir, comme à chaque fois, et j'adore y répondre, alors ne te gêne pas ! Ah, nous avons là une supportrice de Draco, ça va faire des étincelles avec Céline, qui elle, adore Harry et qui a été carrément révoltée par la fin de ce match. Bon franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai écrit ça, alors je reprends une bonne vieille phrase d'Ivrian : "Pas taper l'auteur !" :p J'essaierai de ne plus faire de boulette de ce genre ! ^^

**Célinette** : Wow, des études de sciences criminelles ? Du droit pénal ? Quel parcours ! Je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais le droit fiscal n'a pas l'air d'être aussi intéressant. Et avec toutes ces études, à quoi veux-tu te destiner ? En tout cas, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant, même les petites transitions ! Et puis apparemment, le Harry-qui-sort-de-la-douche a l'air de faire l'unanimit ! lol Tiens, dans ta fic aussi ? Ah, alors ça m'intéresse ! ^^

**Lululle **: Oui, ça paraît court (surtout après 3km de RAR) mais c'est parce que je fais entièrement ma mise en page maintenant, et que les sauts de ligne ne se font plus de ce fait de 2 lignes, mais d'une seule ! Donc voilà pourquoi ça fait court ! Mais c'est de la même taille sinon ! (toujours trop court, je sais) XD

  


* * *

  


"Ca commence à devenir une habitude chez toi, Potter", dit Malfoy.  
  
Harry gémit douloureusement. Il avait l'impression de voir des pigeons cannibales en string danser devant ses yeux. Mais, les clignant plusieurs fois, cette image disparut pour laisser place à celle de Draco Malfoy, penché sur lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Et soudain tout se remit en place : il sentit l'herbe sous son corps, le vent froid qui le fit frissonner et il vit que la nuit était tombée.  
  
"Petite nature, va !" se moqua Draco.  
  
Le Serpentard se remit debout et tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier la saisit faiblement et se remit sur pied en massant de l'autre main son crâne douloureux.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda automatiquement Harry.  
  
"Tu as été incapable de renvoyer mon sort de constriction. Tu es tombé." répondit calmement le blond.  
  
"Ah." répondit maladroitement Harry.  
  
Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il savait que Malfoy l'avait une fois de plus sauvé, sans quoi il se serait brisé l'échine.  
  
"Heureusement que tu as pris l'habitude de me ramasser." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Malfoy haussa des épaules.  
  
"On m'aurait envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir laissé se tuer ce très cher Survivant, si stupide soit-il."  
  
Le sourire de Harry se glaça quelque peu.  
  
"Bon", dit Malfoy. "Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai à faire. Maintenant que je me suis prouvé...certaines choses, j'ai l'esprit tranquille."   
  
Il se baissa et épousseta négligemment un pan de sa robe.  
  
"Et si Rogue ne trouvait pas d'antidote ?" dit brusquement Harry.  
  
Draco releva vivement la tête. Le Gryffondor leva ses yeux vers le ciel, scrutant les étoiles naissantes de la nuit.  
  
"Si jamais on devait vivre tout le reste de notre vie avec les sentiments de l'autre ?" fit Harry dans un souffle.  
  
Un flot d'émotions envahit Draco, à la vue de ces yeux verts si changés, si inhabituels, si...ternes. Vides de tout espoir. Résignés. Il résista à l'envie de tendre le bras vers lui et de le toucher, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en verre et qu'il n'allait pas se briser d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
Cela n'arrivera pas", affirma Draco d'une vois qui se voulait sans faille. "Rogue est peut-être un vieux sadique à la vie sentimentale frustrée et inexistante, mais c'est un bon maître des potions. Il trouvera."  
  
Et sur ces dernières paroles, il partit, sentant son masque d'indifférence fléchir. Il ne vit pas que derrière lui, Harry avait cessé d'observer le ciel pour le suivre des yeux.  
  
"_Si jamais je devais passer toute ma vie avec tes sentiments...je voudrais que tu sois là toi aussi._"  
  
***  
  
La raison pour laquelle les choses avaient évolué de cette façon, Harry l'ignorait. Ca avait été si soudain à réaliser et pourtant si lent à se mettre en place. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ; aujourd'hui tout ceci dépassait la mesure d'une simple potion, car sa propre raison était en jeu. Et celle de Draco Malfoy également. Quand cette histoire avait-elle commencé à inclure plus qu'un breuvage magique dans ses comptes ? Encore une question laissée sans réponse. Harry n'avait pas fait attention à ce changement, ni à ce que cela impliquait. Mais maintenant que les faits étaient là, il voulait en connaître l'origine. Cette potion avait eu pour effet de les rapprocher en établissant une connexion entre leurs âmes.  
Au fil du temps, Harry avait fini par faire la différence entre ses propres sentiments et ceux du Serpentard, bien qu'il ne les considérait plus comme étrangers à lui. Et puis depuis un certain temps, leurs émotions paraissaient tellement _semblables_ qu'il était devenu tâche difficile de les distinguer. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, de voir, dans certaines situations à quel point leurs réactions étaient similaires...et cela se reproduisait de plus en plus souvent. Ainsi, s'opposant, se comprenant, se complétant, ils étaient devenus un. Impossibles à séparer... en supposant qu'ils le veuillent.  
  
A présent le seul point noir sur ce tableau presque idyllique était dans le fait qu'au delà de cette proximité spirituelle, le brun se retrouvait à désirer la présence physique de sa Némésis à côté de lui : sentir un tel lien psychologique et ne pas pouvoir le concrétiser est une chose des plus frustrantes. Comme un enfant à qui l'on fait humer l'odeur d'un gâteau au chocolat sans qu'il puisse y goûter, comme un voleur à qui l'on fait miroiter un joyau sans qu'il puisse s'en emparer, comme un amoureux transi à qui l'on transmettrait la tendresse de sa dulcinée sans qu'il puisse la voir...frustrant, consument, et tout simplement invivable.  
  
***  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Harry rejoignit la salle commune, il n'y vit que Ron et Hermione. Pas étonnant après tout, il était l'heure de dîner et les autres avaient dû descendre dans la Grande Salle. Ne restaient donc que les deux nouveaux amoureux, Hermione sur les genoux de Ron, se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Harry sourit devant cette tendre scène et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori, près du feu. Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent à son arrivée.  
  
"Hey, où étais-tu ? On t'a attendu pour faire la fête !" dit Ron sur un ton mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.  
  
"J'suis resté un peu sur le terrain : envie de voler", répondit brièvement Harry.  
  
"On t'a gardé un peu de cake", dit Hermione en lui avançant une assiette.  
  
"Merci", fit Harry, cependant sans y toucher.  
  
"Et du Tu-Sais-Quoi" ajouta Ron dans un blin d'oeil complice.  
  
Harry sourit. Il savait que Ron parlait d'une bouteille de Fire Whiskey, soigneusement dissimulée dans le dortoir. Le Survivant se leva et s'étira paresseusement.  
  
"Bon, j'vais prendre une douche", dit-il à l'adresse de ses amis en s'éloignant.  
  
C'était un bon moyen pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple, et puis il avait réellement besoin d'une seconde douche, après son match éreintant contre Malfoy et sa chute.  
Une fois dans la cabine de douche, il laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps fatigué et relaxer ses muscles éprouvés.   
  
Soudain, cela arriva : une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le front. Sa cicatrice le brûlait à blanc. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer ce qu'il voyait et il porta sa main au front avec l'impression qu'il n'était plus que souffrance et brûlure...  
  
Lorsque le mal s'estompa, Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant de douleur sous le jet d'eau qui cascadait encore sur sa silhouette meurtrie.

  


* * *

  


Gnarf, fin de BAC blanc (désastrophique je dois le dire mdr) alors ça se fête ! Nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Bon je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, j'ai corrigé pleins de trucs en le tapant mais pourtant je n'en suis pas satisfaite, je ne sais pas pourquoi...Ah au fait, si quelqu'un a la traduction française de "Fire Whiskey", qu'il ait la gentillesse de me la transmettre s'il vous plaît, je ne m'en rappelle plus ! ^^;  
Bon sinon vous avez vu, l'évolution des choses est frappante ici, en tout cas du côté de Harry...enfin officiellement (mais je n'en dis pas plus surtout à propos de notre Serpentard national). Mais voilà, l'auteur sadique et compliqué que je suis n'a pas voulu faciliter les choses, j'ai donc fait _La Cicatrice Qui Brûle Et Qui Saoule Tout Le Monde Parce Qu'Elle N'Annonce Rien De Bon, Le Retour De La Mort Qui Tue_ !!! Niéhéhéhéhéhé, attendez-vous à ce que ça parte en sucette complet ! (en français : prises de tête et passages dépressifs à prévoir)  
P.S : L'histoire des pigeons cannibales en string (dansant le Cha Cha Slide dans la nouvelle version) est de moi, un délire encore ! :p


	15. L'appel de la Mort

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 15 : L'appel de la Mort

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Inouko : **Bonjour à toi ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, surtout le coup des pigeons en string, j'ai eu peur que ça fasse déplacé ! Mais j'ai pas mal de variantes comme ça héhé lol Sinon merci pour mon bac blanc, moi aussi j'espère l'avoir réussi (LOL) pour l'instant ça va, 17/20 en Anglais écrit, 13 à l'oral et 13 en Lettres. Par contre, là où ça va faire mal, c'est en Histoire-Géo et en Philo ! mdr Menfin bon merci de continuer à me lire, et t'inquiète pas pour les foteuh daurthografe jen fé tou le ten moi oçi ! :p (pareil pour les gaffes ! mdr)

**Céline402** : Bienvenue à la nouvelle lectrice ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils me touchent énormément, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents (j'ai peur parce que là, ça vire un peu au dépressif pour les 2 ou 3 prochains chapitres) ! En tout cas, bonne lecture !

**Saaeliel** : Re à toi ! Ca me touche d'autant plus que tu reviennes de toi-même, tu sais ? Merci. Quant à Draco, tu as sans doute raison, en fait je me posais la question quand pour les besoins de la scène, un Draco plus petit m'a paru plus pratique. Mais je regrette presque d'avoir écrit cela, quoique je ne suis toujours pas décidée sur lequel serait plus grand que l'autre ! (même réflexion sur Draco dominant :p) En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ! Et pour le bac aussi (arg...)

**Céline S.** : lol, toujours pas remise de ce coup là ? J'en suis désolée, puce ! Quant à Harry, oui, il fait "fleur-bleue" un peu...j'aurais pitet pas du lui faire dire ça, ça fait trop gnan-gnan, mais c'était mon humeur du moment ! En tout cas, tu as raison, un grand lien les unit désormais, ce qui permet beaucoup de choses, et entre autre de se connaître comme jamais. Changement complet de registre pour ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture !

**Lululle **: Kikou ! Contente que ça te plaise, pitchoune ! Alors voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi, même si elle est très spéciale. Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire !

**Chupz **: Salut pitchoune ! Oui oui, réjouis-toi c'est ça, mais à partir de maintenant, te voici à pied d'égalité avec les autres lecteurs, car la suite, tu ne l'as pas lue ! Niark ! En tout cas t'as pas à t'excuser pour le délire, de toute façon je te connais comme ça ! ;-) Quant au passage philosophique, je pense que je l'avais écrit en cours de philo, d'où ceci explique cela ! lol Et je te dirais franchement que si j'en avais les capacités, rien ne me plairait plus que d'être écrivain, car j'adore écrire et je trouve ça fantastique, alors en faire mon métier, ça serait vraiment un beau rêve. Mais un best-seller, ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde, c'est pourquoi je me suis dirigée vers le commerce, gardant l'écriture comme hobbie...Quoi, il te plait pas mon Potty waterproof ? M'enfin, il est parfait, non ? lol en tout cas c'est la dernière fois le coup de la douche (enfin pour le moment) mais cela ne veut pas dire que Harry ne sera pas mouillé ! ...oops j'en ai trop dit ! ;

* * *

"C'est le jeune Malfoy, monsieur", dit le professeur Rogue d'un air grave.  
  
"Oui, Severus, je m'en doutais", soupira Albus. "Je gardais pourtant l'espoir que, quelque part, quelque chose allait s'opposer à cela. Mais il semblerait que l'espoir s'amenuise quand les rangs de Voldemort gagnent en nombre."  
  
Severus grinça des dents au nom du Mage Noir, mais ne dit rien.  
  
"Lucius a du être plus que jamais fier de son fils ?" demanda Dumbledore, même si la question ne nécessitait aucune réponse.  
  
"Il était à sa droite quand Il lui a posé la Marque. Vous avez raison, on n'aurait pas pu voir plus heureux que lui...répugnant", grogna Severus.  
  
"Je me demande ce qu'il en est de son fils", dis doucement Albus.  
  
Les yeux couleur de nuit du professeur de Potions se voilèrent.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Il n'a pas crié, même pas grimacé lors de l'Initiation. Il a regardé le Seigneur droit dans les yeux tout le long de la cérémonie sans prononcer un mot et est parti dès qu'elle fut achevée."  
  
Albus soupira.  
  
"Pensez-vous qu'il puisse un jour rejoindre notre cause, Severus ?"  
  
"A moins d'un miracle, je ne pense pas, monsieur."

[....]  
  
"Un Appel ?!?" s'écria Ron.  
  
Hermione intima à son petit ami de baisser d'un ton. Ils étaient dans la salle commune et, après le dîner, la pièce était bondée. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient tout de même réussi à garder leurs places près du feu, où le Gryffondor leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt dans la douche.  
  
Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave.  
  
"Il les a appelés. Il y aura une réunion de Mangemorts ce soir."  
  
Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment.  
  
"Vous croyez que Rogue va y aller ?" demanda enfin Hermione.  
  
"Oui, il est la seule source d'informations pour Dumbledore sur le terrain. Ainsi, l'Ordre pourra se tenir prêt si Voldemort prépare quelque chose", fit Harry.  
  
"Ouais...!" s'exclama Ron d'un ton tout auf enthousiaste. "Et joyeux Noel à tous !"  
  
"C'est vrai qu'en ces périodes de fête, on a tendance à baisser notre garde", murmura Hermione. "Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si Voldemort attaquait le jour du Réveillon", ajouta-t-elle sombrement.  
  
"Moi non plus", souffla Ron.  
  
Harry ne dit rien. Il avait toujours à l'esprit la vision macabre de la Marque des Ténèbres souillant une fine peau de porcelaine.  
  
"En tout cas, il y en a un que ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter", fit Ron. "Dumbledore fait tout pour que les évènements extérieurs ne troublent pas l'ordre de l'école. Mais quelle idée de maintenir le bal de Noel ! Personne ne veut faire la fête en de pareils moments !"  
  
"Tu as faux sur toute la ligne, Ron", déclara Hermione. "Je pense au contraire que Dumbledore a eu raison. Si nous commençons à nous cloîtrer chez nous en apprenant que Voldemort - oh, Ron, grandis un peu - est de retour, nous serons impuissants face à lui. Sa force vient de la peur qu'il inspire, nous ne devons pas le laisser nous intimider", fit-elle. "De plus, Poudlard est sans doute le dernier lieu sûr qu'il reste en Angleterre car ici,nous sommes sous la protection de Dumbledore. Dehors, divisés, nous sommes plus faciles à blesser."  
  
Ron ne dit rien devant le discours de sa petite amie, mais après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles il la fixa de ses yeux bleus, il l'attira à lui et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Harry vit ici un geste d'affection désespéré, une promesse d'union éternelle face au danger qui se présentait.  
  
"Je t'aime, Hermione", lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
  
La jeune femme sourit et ils s'embrassèrent.

[....]  
  
"C'est étrange, comme la vie est prévisible."  
  
Harry se retourna. Une grande silhouette sombre s'avançait vers lui.  
  
"Elle est d'autant plus prévisible que les gens dans ton genre _sont_ prévisibles."  
  
"Qui êtes-vous ?"  
  
"Les personnes de ton espèce n'ont que des faiblesses. Et assez ironiquement, vous tirez votre force de vos faiblesses. Il paraît que vous appelez cela l'_amour_. Vous êtes si vulnérables."  
  
"Que me voulez-vous ?"  
  
"Sais-tu pourqyoi tes parents sont morts, Harry ? Ils ont donné leur vie pour cette chose stupide qu'est l'amour. Et toi, Survivant de leur amour, tu portes en toi les germes de cette affection. Harry, tu es un concentré pur de l'amour de tes défunts parents."  
  
"Je suis..."  
  
"Ils sont morts par ta faute ! Ils t'ont donné tout leur amour et en sont morts !!"  
  
"Non...!"  
  
"Ne t'es-tu jamais dit que, sans toi, tes parents seraient sans doute encore vivants ?"  
  
"Mais ils voulaient ma naissance !"  
  
"Les humains ne veulents pas toujours ce qui est bon pour eux, mon enfant..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Serais-tu prêt à donner ta vie pour tes parents, comme ils l'ont fait pour toi ?"  
  
Harry hésita.  
  
"Je suppose qu'ils méritent plus que moi de vivre..."  
  
"Et tu as raison. Jusqu'ici, peux-tu nommer une seule chose de bien que tu ais faite ?"  
  
"Oui !" s'exclama Harry avec véhémence. "Sans moi, Voldemort serait déjà au pouvoir ! Et puis qui s'est débarassé du Basilik ? Qui a sauvé Ginny Weasley ? Et..."  
  
"Oui oui, bien sûr, tout le monde connaît les exploits du Survivant. Mais toi et moi savons que la plus grande part de vérité a été dissimulée : sans doute faudrait-il que je te rappelle Cédric Diggory ? Ou peut-être plus récemment...Sirius Black ?"  
  
Harry se figea. Au nom de son parrain, le souvenir horrible de sa mort et de son corps tombant lentement de l'autre côté du voile se matérialisa dans son esprit. Il serra les poings et baissa la tête ; quoiqu'on lui dise, Harry n'arrivait pas à se pardonner la mort de Sirius.  
  
"Tu vois, Harry ? Il semblerait que ton existence n'apporte que la mort. Si seulement tu n'existais pas, il n'y aurait personne pour t'aimer autant et pour en mourir..."  
  
Harry hurla, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge. Pourtant, il voulait plus que tout crier sa douleur, extirper sa souffrance de ses tripes même s'il savait que cela ne le soulagerait pas. _Il_ avait raison. _Il_ avait tellement raison. Harry était la cause de toutes ces morts, malgré tous ses efforts, il voulait toujours sauver les gens et finissait toujours par les tuer. Il avait causé tellement de morts et ne pouvait qu'en voir de nouvelles dans l'avenir.  
  
Harry voulut hurler mais ne le put pas.  
  
Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de le faire.  
  
A la place, il ne sentit que l'eau s'insinuer dans ses poumons.  
  
Puis, plus rien.

* * *

Nouveau chapitre un peu en retard pour vous, humbles lecteurs (problèmes de PC, j'pensais avoir un virus) ! un peu strange, je sais...Avez-vous reconnu de quoi il s'agissait ? Si non, le prochain chapitre vous éclairera ! Je vous avais prévenu sur les passages dépressifs et prise de tête à venir ! Cela continue encore pendant 2 chapitres je pense...L'humeur du moment qui en est la cause ! Et franchement, si je le pouvais, je n'écrirais que comme ça ! :p Vous voilà avertis ! 


	16. Introspection

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 16 : Introspection

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Chupzlunik : **Coucou ma puce ! Oui je sais, à chapitre tordue, réaction tordue, tu me devais au moins ça ! lol Oui je l'avoue, c'est complètement psychédélique, mais c'est tout moi, compliqué à souhait ! M'enfin je t'ai tout expliqué, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'éclairera un peu plus ! Jt'embrasse !

**Lululle** : Tu as aimé ? Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! Mais non, Harry ne se fait pas rabaisser, il se fait juste euh...remettre les idées en place ! lol Voici la suite, dans le même genre ! Attention les neurones ! :p

**Céline S.** : Oui, j'espère que ce prochain chapitre t'éclairera plus, je suis désolée que celui-ci t'ai embrouillée, mais tout devrait s'arranger d'ici peu. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas tuer Harry (mon Dieu, quelle idée !)

**Lou** : Coucou ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir que tu suives cette histoire, et qu'elle te plaise en plus, et ce, malgré la tournure qu'elle prend, ça me touche beaucoup. M'enfin oui, ça stagne un peu, mais ça va évoluer d'ici le chapitre 18 ne t'inquiète pas, au bout d'un très très long blablatage ! ;-) Quoique même si j'ai déjà écris le chapitre, je doute un peu..m'enfin bon, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture ! Tu trouveras la réponse à ta question à la fin du chapitre !

**Emmanuelle **: Salut ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, surtout que tu as du lire 15 chapitres à la suite ! O.o Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te découragera pas !

**Céline402 **: Oh bravo !! Oui oui c'est bien ça, un flash-back sur le jour où Harry est tombé dans le lac ! 15 chapitres pour revenir au premier, c'est-y pas super ça ? lol ok pas taper moi !! ; Mais t'inquiète, tout est dévoilé dans ce chapitre (ou presque ! ) Bonne lecture !

**Saeel **: Oh, tu fraudes pour venir lire ? Ca me touche ! lol En tout cas merci de laisser un petit mot, au risque de te faire prendre en plus. Ton compliment m'a énormément touché, si simple soit-il...merci !

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa **: Bonjour ! Tiens, une autre qui fraude pour lire ! lol Bienvenue au club ! :p En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que tu aimes et donc voilà la suite !

**Manehou **: Oui, la voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque là et bonne lecture avec ce chapitre !

* * *

Comment peut-on se sentir aussi bien dans le néant ? Accomplissement, calme, paix. Rien ne le dérangeait, face à lui même, Harry sentit qu'enfin il ne serait plus une menace pour personne. Il aurait pu sourire à la pensée de Ron et Hermione qui seraient désormais en sécurité sans lui. Plus d'enquêtes hasardeuses, ni d'aventures dangeureuses, il ne les entraînerait plus vers une mort certaine. Ginny, Mr Weasley sont en sûreté, ainsi que tout le reste des Weasleys. Et l'Ordre, qui n'aurait plus à prendre des risques pour l'extirper des mauvaises situations.  
  
Mais...malgré tout, alors que l'esprit de Harry s'arrêta sur Dumbledore, il se demanda si le vieux mage pourra défaire Voldemort. Après tout, selon la Prophétie, il était le seul capable de le tuer. Sans lui, le monde sera-t-il contrôlé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou Dumbledore et son armée arriveront-ils à en venir à bout ? Soudain, un doute, infime, dans cette âme apaisée. Non, ils n'y parviendront pas. Voldemort va gagner la guerre.  
  
Et tout à coup, Harry ne se sentit plus à sa place dans cet espace infini. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait plus rester ici, alors que là-bas, ceux qu'il aimait étaient menacés. Il voulut se débattre pour se libérer de cet endroit qui ne lui paraissait plus du tout accueillant, mais n'y parvint pas. Il n'arrivait plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement, sentant son corps réticent à lui obéir, comme s'il était fait de pierre. Il avait l'impression que plus il voulait se débattre, et plus il plongeait dans l'obscurité.  
  
Y avait-il encore une parcelle de vie à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher ? Non, évidemment, comment quelqu'un survivrait-il dans son entourage ? Harry Potter, l'aimant à Mort, vous vous souvenez ? Personne qu'il aimait ne survivrait auprès de lui. Alors qui ?  
  
[...]  
  
Quelqu'un sembla l'entendre, enfin. Il sentit qu'on l'enlevait aux Ténèbres, qu'il émergeait lentement de cet endroit devenu glacé. Alors simplement par la pensée que quelqu'un puisse l'approcher sans être blessé et qu'il ne soit pas carrément répugné par lui, qui attirait tant d'ennuis, petit à petit, il se sentit moins oppressé. Et son cauchemar prit fin alors qu'il eut l'impression d'émerger à la surface de la mort. Une bouffée d'air. La vie remplit ses poumons. Mais elle était froide, perçante, sans goût ; Harry se souvint pourquoi il n'en avait plus voulu. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il voulu qu'on le relâche pour qu'il retourne au silence. Mais ses désirs mornes s'envolèrent au même instant où une douce chaleur l'envahit.  
  
De la vie à l'état pur. Un flux d'énergie lui parcourut les veines, offert pleinement à travers ses lèvres. Et il ouvrit ses yeux, renaissant dans ce monde qu'il avait pendant un moment quitté. La brise était fraiche sur son visage, ses vêtements trempés collés à lui, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Regardant hâtivement aux alentours, dans l'espoir d'y voir la personne qui l'avait sauvé ; personne. Disparue, évanouie.  
  
Pourtant, tout ceci n'avait pas été un rêve, ou du moins cette partie ; car Voldemort avait réellement réussi à briser la barrière de son esprit et à le manipuler. Et il s'était laissé convaincre, manoeuvré comme une marionnette et avait failli perdre la vie. Il n'y avait eut qu'une personne pour l'aider quand il avait réellement souhaité vivre, et elle avait disparu. Avait-elle seulement existé ? Oui, se dit Harry, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur un ruban d'argent à côté de lui. Complètement hypnotisé par ce reflet de lune, il ne se demanda pas ce que faisait une cravate de Serpentard ici. Cela lui évitait de devoir accepter le fait qu'il ait été sauvé par un élève de Salazar. Pour l'instant, rien ne comptait d'autre que cette personne, qu'il savait désormais réelle. Alors, machinalement, Harry porta doucement les doigts à ses lèvres, à l'endroit où la vie lui avait été insufflée.  
  
[...]  
  
"Malfoy !"  
  
Draco se retourna et, à la vue de Potter, croisa les bras sur la poitrine dans une attitude défensive.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Tu as deux minutes, j'ai cours avec Vector."  
  
"Juste une question..." dit Harry en rattrapant le Serpentard, un peu essoulflé par sa course. "Tu sais si Rogue a..."  
  
"Non", coupa Draco d'une voix sèche. "Il n'a pas encore trouvé d'antidote, si c'est ce que tu demandes." Il soupira et sourit acidement. "Impatient de te débarasser de moi, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque", ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
  
"Non, c'est juste que je..."  
  
"Ah, tes deux minutes sont écoulées", trancha Draco en faisant mine de regarder sa montre.  
  
Harry, interrompu dans son fil de pensée, ne put rien dire alors que Malfoy tournait les talons vers la classe d'Arithmancie. Soudain, un flash traversa l'esprit de Harry, un flash à l'image d'une marque noire, et sa cicatrice brûla presque aussi intensément que ce soir-là. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita après Malofoy qui n'avait eu que le temps de faire quelques pas et, saisissant son poignet droit, lui fit faire volte-face avant de lui remonter brusquement la manche de sa robe, découvrant la face hideuse et squelettique de la Marque des Ténèbres. Le Serpentard, trop surpris pour réagir, ne put que constater les faits : Potter _savait_ qu'il était un Mangemort, la Marque était là pour l'attester. Peut-être était-il déçu, dégoûté, furieux, blessé - Draco ne put le savoir - ou peut-être tout cela en même temps. En tout cas, cela lui faisait si mal dans sa poitrine...  
  
Harry ne dit rien pendant un long moment, fasciné par cette image qu'il avait vue en rêve et qui se présentait désormais à ses yeux. Et il réalisa à quel point il avait été stupide : Draco Malfoy est et restera Draco Malfoy, le Serpentard, fils de Mangemort et lui-même nouveau partisan de Voldemort. Il n'était que vice, mensonge et suffisance. Il n'agissait que par cruauté et intérêt, il ne pouvait pas...ressentir tout ce qui martelait le coeur de Harry à ce moment là. C'était impossible, et pourtant...comment ?   
  
"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai", murmura finalement le Gryffondor.  
  
A ces mots, Draco reprit ses esprits. Ses yeux glissèrent de la Marque noire au regard émeraude du brun, avant de le fuir précipitemment.  
  
"Les choses ne sont pas toujours comme tu veux qu'elles soient, Potter. Ceci est la dure réalité : nous sommes peut-être liés, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous faisons partie du même camp. Nous sommes trop différents."  
  
"Harry !"  
  
L'interpellé se retourna pour apercevoir Ron qui venait à sa rencontre. Une fois à sa hauteur, le roux reprit son haleine.  
  
"Hey, où tu trainais encore ? On va être en retard pour le cours de Métamorphoses !"  
  
Harry ne répondit pas à Ron immédiatement, fixant le couloir où Draco avait disparu : le Serpentard avait fui, profitant de l'inattention du brun pour s'échapper. Etouffant un juron, Harry prêta enfin attention à ROn, qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.  
  
"Ne m'attends pas. Je sèche aujourd'hui."  
  
"Tu quoi ?!?" s'étrangla Ron. "M'enfin, Harry..."  
  
"Ron", coupa Harry avec impatience, "s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ton Hermione, ok ? J'suis vraiment pas d'humeur."  
  
"Mais..." retenta le roux.  
  
Cependant, devant le regard noir que lui jetait son ami, il n'insista pas davantage et tourna les talons en direction de sa classe. Le Survivant n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita vers la tour Gryffondor.

* * *

Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Désolée pour le retard (à supposer que j'en ai un). J'espère que cette suite vous a un peu éclairé quant au rêve de Harry. Donc en gros, Voldemort a pénétré dans son rêve pour pouvoir le pousser au suicide. Oui, c'est simple résumé comme ça, alors pourquoi en ai-je fait deux chapitre ? Eh bien parce que j'ai voulu montrer à quel point ce passage était important pour Harry, et en quoi cela va jouer dans sa relation avec Draco (qui semble dans ce chapitre être tombée bien bas). Mais en fait, je crois que j'ai transmis mes propres émotions dans ce passage, car cette volonté d'isolement, je la sens tous les jours, mais en même temps, je ne peux vivre sans mon entourage...Hum hum alors que faire ? ;  
Suivez cette histoire au moins jusqu'au prochain chapitre, vous ne le regretterez pas !


	17. Briser l'attraction

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 17 : Briser l'attraction

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 16, Harry découvre la récente Initiation de Draco. S'en suit une conversation assez enflammée qui ne prendra pas fin, interrompue par l'arrivée de Ron.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Saeel' :**Désolée, je suis consciente que cette histoire est un peu difficile à suivre étant donné les nombreuses coupures et transitions sans queue ni tête. J'ai écrit un court résumé au début de ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas s'il t'éclairera davantage. Si tu as des questions précises à me poser, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail ! Merci de continuer à lire malgré le flou dans lequel tu nages ! lol

**Blurp3** : Merci de continuer à lire cette fic qui part vraiment en vrille ! lol En tout cas, leur prochaine confrontation devrait arriver très bientôt...Et pourquoi pas dans ce chapitre ? Bonne lecture !

**Lululle** : Quoi, "c'est trop court" ? Maiheuu, c'est quand même quelques lignes plus long que d'habitude très chère ! Ca ne se voit pas ? Bon...lol Quant à Draco, je sais que c'est carrément anti-sexy cette marque affreuse sur l'avant-bras, mais bon...Tradition malfoyenne je crois ! lol

**Kailla** : Kikou ma chirie !! Ca faisait longtemps, c'est vrai, on ne se voit même plus sur MSN ! Et puis c'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de review, le principal, c'est que tu aimes ! Donc voilà, tes espérances sont accomplies, la suite et là ! Gros bizoox !

**Emmanuelle **: Salut ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, surtout que tu as du lire 15 chapitres à la suite ! O.o Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te découragera pas !

**Céline S. **: Oui, les infos sont divulguée au compte-goutte, mais sûrement ! Il fallait bien que je vous donne des pistes pour que vous compreniez l'esprit dans lequel mon petit cerveau détraqué imagine les choses ! lol Quant à ces choses, justement, j'ai décidé qu'elles allaient commencer à s'accélérer. Peut-être vais-je même un peu trop vite ? Tu me diras ! Bonne lecture !

**Manehou **: Eh bien il semblerait que j'ai pris une vitesse de postage plus rapide ! lol En tout cas ton compliment m'a beaucoup touché, je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir faire changer d'avis quelqu'un sur Draco. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un perso que j'affectionne beaucoup, alors même si j'ai une grande préférence pour Harry, j'ai peut-être réussi à transmettre cette affection pour _l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante_ ? lol Bonne lecture de la suite !

**Céline402 **: Wow ! Ca me flatte que tu sois "accroc" à cette fic ! La suivre jusqu'au bout ? A tes risques et périls demoiselle ! lol En tout cas je pense que nombre de tes interrogations trouveront une réponse bientôt (sauf celle sur pourquoi le ciel est bleu...lol) en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bizoox !

**Chupz **: Bien mademoiselle, 5 points pour Serpentard pour ce bon devoir ! :p Merci pour tes compliments. Je crois que tu as raison, il y a beaucoup de moi dans ce que j'écris. Ca me permet de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens parfois, notamment sur ce problème de solitude. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, après l'apocalyptique chapitre 15 ! Et le chapitre 16, avec le 17 et 18 sont mes préférés je crois. Enfin je les aime tous d'une certaine façon, dépendant de la période où je les avais écrit. Sinon je me sentais d'humeur rebelle à la fin du chapitre (craquage un vendredi soir de cours à 18h) alors j'ai fait sécher Harry. Ca tombe bien d'ailleurs...menfin tu verras dans ce chapitre. Oui, Draco est Mangemort et Harry est au courant. Je crois que je n'ai pas bien su jongler avec cet aspect de l'histoire, qui vire à la guimauve. Enfin à toi d'en juger ! Je t'embrasse.

**Myncat **: Oui, je suis consciente que cette histoire est tordue à souhait (c'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! lol) et je me demande vraiment comment je vais me dépatouiller pour arranger tout ça. Jusqu'ici, j'ai procédé au cas par cas, mais les problèmes n'arrêtent pas de se rajouter (une mauvaise manie chez moi) et bientôt, l'histoire s'accélérant, je ne saurais si je saurais les résoudre tous d'une manière ou d'une autre. En tout cas, je te remercie pour tes encouragements et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Vengeresse **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente que mon style te plaise et que tu ne te sois pas trop embrouillée avec tous les aspects de cette histoire tordue ! :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Pour sûr, Harry n'allait pas lui envoyer des fleurs pour s'être allié à celui qui cherchait à le tuer ! Draco s'y était préparé : le Gryffondor le haïrait bien sûr, comme au premier jour et même plus, et ce, en dépit de ce qui s'était récemment passé entre eux. Alors pourquoi entretenait-il toujours l'espoir que, quelque part, les choses seraient différentes cette fois ?  
  
"Imbécile", murmura Draco pour lui-même.  
  
Le jeune homme, en cours d'Arithmancie, soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber le front contre la table, dans une attitude dépitée...avant de reprendre rapidement sa stature première, froide, fière et indifférente de Malfoy. Il eut la chance qu'aucun de ses camarades ne l'ait vu, trop occupés à recopier leur leçon et, jetant un regard aux alentours, Draco se recala confortablement dans son siège, dirigeant paresseusement son regard vers là fenêtre et là, se figea.  
  
"POTTER ?!?"  
  
Le dénommé Potter observait effectivement son rival par la fenêtre, tranquillement assis sur son Eclair de Feu. Pas un élève ne semblait l'avoir remarqué à part Malfoy, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient tous retournés vers lui quand il avait crié. Ce dernier repris conscience d'être le centre d'attention de toute la calsse et dû user de tout son talent malfoyien pour ne rien laisser paraître lorsqu'il s'adressa au Professeur Vector.  
  
"Je disais", dit Malfoy avec un calme affolant "que la poterie de Tésula contient l'essence des anciens nécessaire à la cérémonie du Rappel."  
  
Le professeur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et lui accorda un sourire mal assuré.  
  
"Ou...oui, certes, Mr Malfoy, c'est tout à fait ce dont j'allais vous parler. Cinq points pour Serpentard."  
  
Draco usa encore une fois de ses dons pour accorder un sourire satisfait à son professeur en même temps qu'un regard assassin à quiconque osant le dévisager de travers. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous lassés de le contempler, Draco reporta ses yeux vers la fenêtre où, sans surprise, le Gryffondor était toujours là et - à la grande fureur du blond - ayant assisté à la scène, était écroulé de rire sur son balai, les larmes aux yeux. Draco, pensant qu'il avait dépassé les bornes des limites, saisit sa baguette et se glissa doucement hors de la classe, alors que le professeur faisait face au tableau.  
  
[...]  
  
"Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?!?" furent les premiers mots que Draco Malfoy adressa à Harry Potter quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint dans le ciel sur son Nimbus 2004. A cela, le Survivant s'esclaffa.  
  
"Tu aurais du voir ta tête, c'était inoubliable !"  
  
"Oh, c'est bon", grommela le Serpentard. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"  
  
"Une course", fit Harry directement.  
  
Draco leva un sourcil incrédule. "Une course ? Ben voyons. Et moi, je me demande ce que je fais ici."  
  
Harry sourit. "Tu sais que tu ne peux me résister, Malfoy."  
  
Draco lui jeta un regard noir et marmonna quelque chose comme "va crever, Potter" avant de s'élever plus haut dans les airs. Harry fronça des sourcils et se lança à sa poursuite. Les deux attrapeurs fusèrent pendant un moment, toujours plus haut, cherchant à se dépasser. Enfin, ils s'immobilisèrent à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, flottant sur une couche de nuages. Et alors qu'ils se dévisageaient en silence, le Gryffondor se demanda comment le regard de Draco faisait pour toujours être de la même couleur que le ciel. Il sourit.  
  
"Tu crois que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, notre lien serait rompu ?"  
  
Draco ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
  
"Je veux dire que puisque ce charme a l'air si puissant, il n'y aurait besoin que de le briser de cette façon. Et puisque tout a débuté depuis que tu as commencé à me sauver de tout, peut-être que si cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le cas, alors le sort serait levé."  
  
"Comment ça, _cette fois-ci_ ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pondre une telle idiotie, Potter ?!" s'insurgea Draco, revenant de sa surprise.  
  
Harry continuait à sourire doucement. "Je savais que tu allais dire quelque chose dans le genre. Mais moi, je me connais, je sais à quoi je suis voué. Et je sais que c'est contre toute nature que tu t'opposes à mon Destin."  
  
Draco roula des yeux pour cacher son trouble et sa peur : la calme détermination du brun l'inquiétait.  
  
"Oh, voilà que tu tombes dans la grandiloquence, Potter ! Ce n'est pas encore désespéré tu sais, laisse Rogue..."  
  
"NON ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ATTENDRE QUE ROGUE TROUVE UN ANTIDOTE !!!"  
  
Et, laissant Draco totalement abasourdi, Harry piqua en vrille vers le sol.  
  
[...]  
  
"HARRY !!!"  
  
Ni une, ni deux, le Serpentard avait plongé à la suite du Gryffondor. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le sauvait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, c'était comme si son subconscient lui dictait ses actes. Et à cet instant, il lui disait de ne surtout pas laisser le Gryffondor s'éloigner davantage, car il avait l'impression qu'il allait le perdre...qu'il lui manquerait désormais quelque chose...qu'il serait imcomplet...et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre ainsi.  
  
Draco fusait avec toute la vitesse avec laquelle son Nimbus 2004 pouvait être capable, mais cela ne semblait jamais être suffisant : l'Eclair de Feu de Harry semblait s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque fois. Soudain, alors que le balai du Gryffondor lui semblait définitivement hors d'atteinte, Draco vit avec stupeur le brun remonter en chandelle à quelques mètres du sol pour éviter de s'écraser lamentablement et se poser doucement sur la pelouse. Quelques instants plus tard, le Serpentard atterissait à ses côtés.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel !! Ca te prend souvent de froler la mort comme ça ?!?" explosa le blond.  
  
A cela, Harry se retourna lentement vers lui et sourit amèrement.  
  
"Tous les jours."  
  
Draco leva les bras vers le ciel en signe d'exaspération.  
  
"Voyons, bien sûr !" s'exclama-t-il sur un ton mélo-dramatique. "Le Grand Harry Saint Potter mène une vie plus que misérable ! Ses parents sont morts, le pauvre gosse et le plus horrible sorcier de tous les temps veut sa tête servie sur un plateau d'argent ! Qui peut sortir de ce pétrin Môsieur-Survivant-Mitomane-Balafré ?"  
  
Harry lui jeta un regard douloureux, conscient de la rage du Serpentard. Et puis, soudain, il réalisa :  
  
"Tu...tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?" demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
"Bien sûr que non !" éclata Draco. "Tu...tu m'annonces que tu veux te suicider avant de te jeter dans le vide, et ensuite..." Mais Draco s'arrêta devant le regard vide - ou trop plein d'émotions - du Gryffondor. "Je ne m'inquiète jamais pour personne." dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.  
  
Harry le dévisagea encore pendant un moment, ses yeux verts illisibles, avant de se laisser tomber sur l'herbe encore mouillée d'une neige récemment fondue. Il ferma les yeux et ne parut jamais aussi fatigué qu'à ce moment-là aux yeux du Serpentard.

* * *

Nouveau chapitre en ligne, un peu plus tôt que d'hab', parce que je ne sais pas si ce week-end je pourrais trouver le temps de le faire. Je passe un concours et pars en Espagne, puis il me faut réviser pour mon oral de BAC en Russe...Enfin bon bref, juste pour vous signaler aussi que la fic est passée en rating R suite aux chapitres qui vont venir...

Je voulais vous dire merci à tous qui suivez cette histoire, car comme je l'ai dit dans une réponse de review, il y a beaucoup de moi dans cette fic : mes joies, mes peines, mes délires, mes interrogations, mes rêves...Unforeseen Fate, c'est tout ça en fait, c'est pour ça que ça paraît aussi morcelé et compliqué, sans queue ni tête. Enfin bon bref ! Merci à tous !


	18. Destin imprévu

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 18 : Destin imprévu

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 17, suite à la découverte de Harry, Draco ne sait comment se comporter face au Gryffondor. Mais voilà que l'objet de ses pensées se montre en plein cours et le défie à une course aérienne. Cependant, les choses tournent mal quand Harry frôle la mort. Draco réalise l'état désespéré dans lequel le brun se trouve...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Chupz :**Kikou ma puce ! Je suis contente que ces chapitres aient autant d'impact sur toi. Et NON, ils ne sont pas de plus en plus courts, au contraire, mais ça ne se voit pas avec la mise en page premièrement, et puis quand c'est de la narration, y'a moins de retour à la ligne...Et ça me touche que tu apprécies la vision que je décris des persos, j'ai voulu les montrer sous leur jour le plus vulnérable, faillible. Quant à ta question, je ne sais sincèrement pas quand je vais finir cette fic, car à plus de 20 chapitres, je n'en vois pas encore la fin ! Enfin, non je ne pense pas que je vais raconter le moment où Harry sera collé car oui en effet, je suis sûre qu'avec McGo, il risque une belle colle ! M'enfin bon, c'est vrai que 'aurait pu m'être utile pour l'histoire, mais comme j'ai décidé de l'accélérer...Bizoox à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (encore un de mes favoris)

**Manehou** : Non, comme tu le vois, j'ai trouvé du temps pour poster ce chapitre avant ma période d'exams (merci pour tes encouragements au fait) Ca me touche que cette histoire te plaise à ce point ! Bonne lecture !

**Lululle** : Ton avis de recherche sur cette petite suite s'est révélé fructuant dis-donc ! La voilà la coquine ! Et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Blurp3** : A toi, grand amateur des rencontres H/D, tu seras servi avec ce chapitre ! Encore du grand blabla psychologique et émotionnel. Assez bouleversant...enfin je te laisse lire ! Merci pour tes compliments.

**Saeel' **: lol pas grave, je connais l'instinct de survie d'une revieweuse qui sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là ! :p En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et puis je suis contente que le résumé t'ai remis les idées en place, c'est vrai je connais l'embrouille que c'est de lire pleins de fics à la fois. En tout cas je ne te le fais pas dire, le scénario est des plus complexe, et je commence à me demander comment je vais pouvoir déméler tout ça...M'enfin je n'en suis pas encore là. En attendant, bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Céline402 **: Merci ! Mon voyage s'est bien passé, j'ai pas eu le lecteur MP3 que je voulais m'enfin bon c'est po grave ! Je vais me mettre à réviser après avoir tapé ce chapitre...Je voulais absolument arriver au chapitre 18 avant d'être prise par les révisions du bac. Voilà, c'est à partir d'ici que tout commence à changer et que la rating R se justifie à grands pas...Bizoox ! (100ème review, merci !!!)

**Céline S. **: Félicitations pour ton CREA !!! C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir faire pleins de choses avec nan ? En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre pour fêter ça !!

* * *

Ne sachant s'il devait rester ou s'en aller, Draco observa silencieusement l'horizon du lac.  
  
"Crois-tu au Destin ?" dit finalement Harry.  
  
"Hein..."  
  
Evidemment, Draco ignorait la réponse à cette question. Il s'assit donc à côté du Gryffondor et considéra la chose.  
  
"Non", dit-il finalement, "sinon à quoi servirait-il de vivre si on ne contrôlait pas sa propre existence ?"  
  
"Et si tout était justement écrit, prédit à l'avance, que resterait-il à faire ?" demanda Harry.  
  
Sa question était pleine de fatalité, et pourtant pleine d'attente. Draco ne savait pas qu'il faisait allusion à la Prophétie mais il sentit à quel point sa réponse allait être importante.  
  
"Te battre. Exister par toi-même et non suivre une route toute tracée. Ne compter que sur toi pour accomplir le Destin que tu auras choisi." dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. "C'est la seule chose de bien que m'ait appris mon père."  
  
Draco soupira et sourit amèrement à la pensée de son père, Mangemort en cavale. Après un instant de silence, il tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor et leurs regards se verrouillèrent.  
  
"Mais tu sais, ta vie peut être écrite avant même que tu ne sois né, il y a toujours une chose qui restera imprévisible."  
  
Harry, qui avait écouté parler Draco jusque là, ne savait plus que penser. Serait-ce vraiment possible de vivre comme il lui plairait de le faire ? Pouvait-il lutter contre ce à quoi il semblait être voué ? C'était un beau rêve qu'il n'était pas habitué à fréquenter : lui, Celui-Qui-Est-Né-Pour-Affronter-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres, pourra-t-il voir autre chose dans son avenir qu'une guerre destructrice ? Jusqu'ici, il avait beau y réfléchir, rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été imprévisible dans sa vie. C'est ainsi qu'il s'adressa à Draco d'une voix sans ton.  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
Et dans ce simple mot, Draco vit à quel point Harry était prêt à se rompre. Le Survivant avait perdu cette étincelle qui le faisait éternellement briller et Draco n'avait plus devant lui que l'ombre d'un jeune homme aux illusions brisées.   
  
Harry Potter avait perdu l'Espoir.  
  
[...]  
  
"Ici, il est impossible d'écrire son avenir à l'avance."  
  
Le besoin irrésistible de se rapprocher du Gryffondor avait pris Draco, et sans qu'il ait eut le temps de le réaliser, il était là, la main droite doucement posée sur le torse du Gryffondor, à l'endroit où battait son coeur. Il lui semblait vouloir vérifier qu'il exerçait encore sa fonction vitale, comme si ce n'était pas du sang qui coulait dans les veines de Harry, mais de l'Espoir pur. Et, l'ayant perdu, le Serpentard crut que son rival aurait pu en mourir.  
  
Il n'avait jamais cru ces récits romantiques et dégoulinant de bons sentiments qui disaient que dans ce genre de situation, le temps s'arrêtait et l'espace n'existait plus, mais à présent, alors qu'il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait que par ces termes, il se dit que, finalement, ces récits devaient avoir une part de vérité. Il ignorait si c'était ce maudit lien qui l'avait poussé à toucher Harry, depuis qu'il voulait se sentir aussi proche du Gryffondor qu'il l'était de ses émotions. Toujours plus proche, comme si ce lien s'était fait palpable et le poussait à se rapprocher de lui, Draco plongea ses yeux couleur ciel dans ceux de Harry.  
  
[...]  
  
"Ici, il est impossible d'écrire son avenir à l'avance."  
  
Un frisson électrique lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il sentit la main de Draco se poser sur lui et ce, malgré les couches de tissu. Un contact, un rapprochement. Et Harry réalisa qu'aussi vrai que, finalement, ce lien avec Draco était quelque chose d'imprévu dans sa vie, ce qu'il ressentait à présent dans son coeur était tout aussi incongru.  
  
Alors ses sentiments, les possédait-il entièrement ? Avait-il le plein contrôle sur eux ? Aucune destinée tracée à l'avance dans les méandres de son âme ? Pourquoi pas...Harry commençait à y croire, tellement il le désirait. Mais était-ce réel ? Des sentiments, ce n'est pas matériel, c'est tellement personnel...Y aurait-il une manifestation de ces seules choses qu'il possède ? Quelque chose de _réellement_ imprévisible ?  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et noya son regard émeraude dans les yeux de Draco.  
  
[...]  
  
Harry sourit faiblement.  
  
"La seule chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas préparé dans ma vie, c'est toi."  
  
Draco ne répondit pas, ni ne sourit ni ne fit de remarque sarcastique. Il resta juste là, submergé par les émotions de Harry, des émotions qu'il n'avait que trop peu connues.  
  
"On m'a annoncé la Mort dans mon avenir", dit Harry en détournant ses yeux du Serpentard, "mais ça, tu dois t'en douter : ce sera moi ou Voldemort." Harry soupira. "Ma vie aura commencé par la Mort, il est donc normal qu'elle finisse avec elle aussi. Mais..." fit-il en voyant le blond prêt à répliquer, "on m'a aussi prédit des pertes, des épreuves...Et j'en ai déduit que jamais je ne pourrais être heureux."  
  
Le Gryffondor s'interrompit et Draco vit ses yeux briller pendant un bref instant, après quoi l'éclat disparut derrière des paupières closes.  
  
"Je t'ai détesté, Malfoy, parce que tu étais tout mon opposé." dit soudain Harry. "Mais à présent, avec ce lien...peut-être que nos différents ont trouvé leurs points communs, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer...Tout étant qu'à présent, je ne saurais vivre sans cette part de ton âme en moi...Aussi dur que cela est à avouer...Et maintenant, peut-être que tu as toi aussi une partie de mon destin entre tes mains...Et cela me rassure de savoir qu'il ne semble pas aussi irrémédiable."  
  
[...]  
  
Draco avait écouté Harry parler, lui confier ses pensées ouvertement sans qu'il n'ait à user du lien. A présent, il ne savait comment réagir devant les paroles si personnelles que Harry Potter avait partagées avec lui, Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose :  
  
"Harry, ouvre les yeux." chuchota doucement Draco.  
  
Le Gryffondor s'exécuta et Draco vit les iris vert briller d'interrogation innocente à travers un voile qui s'estompait. Draco sourit, car Harry avait recommencé à espérer.  
  
"Tu peux être rassur", continua-t-il tout aussi doucement. "Tu n'es plus seul face au Destin."  
  
Et à ce moment, Draco ne sut si c'était son coeur qui avait manqué un battement ou s'il avait senti celui de Harry. Tout étant que ce fut à ce moment que quelque chose arriva et qu'une nouvelle réalisation naquit.  
  
"Après tout, nous ne faisons qu'un..." conclut le Serpentard dans un souffle.  
  
Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, Draco se vit se baisser vers le Gryffondor, dont les yeux scintillaient d'espérance. Plus de pensée censée, tout n'était plus qu'au sentiment. Et c'est ainsi que les lèvres du blond joignirent celles de l'autre étudiant pour un baiser plus doux qu'un lendemain de guerre. C'était une promesse de vie dans toute sa liberté.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai pas pu résisté, je vous ai mis ce chapitre ! Perso, je l'adore en tout point ! Mais peut-être est-ce allé trop vite ? Je n'en sais rien, j'attends vos commentaires ! En tout cas, ça y est, enfin ils sont ensembles ! 18 chapitres quand même ! lol Sinon merci pour vos encouragements, c'est demain mon oral ! Mais j'ai bien révisé alors ça devrait aller !   
  
**P.S** : Avez-vous remarqué le titre du chapitre ? Eh oui il s'agit du nom de la fic himself ! (_Unforeseen Fate_ voulant dire "Destin imprévu" en anglais). Cette idée de Destin m'est très chère, et notamment depuis la lecture du tome 5 où je me pose des questions abordées dans ce chapitre. Enfin bon tout étant que ce chapitre est sans nul conteste le point tournant de l'histoire ! A plus !


	19. Unité 1ère partie

**Unforeseen Fate**   
Chapitre 19 : Unité (1ère partie)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 18, à la suite d'une discussion pendant laquelle les deux garçons réalisent que la concrétisation de leur lien se trouve dans le rapprochement physique, Harry remet son destin entre les mains de Draco...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Chupz :**Première review de chapitre comme d'hab, mon petit padawan qui a droit de lire les chapitres en VIP ! ;-) Et sinon sur ta remarque des points de vue, c'est vrai que j'en ai énormément changé dans le dernier chapitre, reprenant chaque passage pour me mettre alternativement dans l'esprit de Harry ou de Draco, pour montrer à quel point les propos de l'un avaient de l'impact sur l'autre. C'est une façon d'écrire que j'aime beaucoup...Merchi pour tes compliments et bonne lecture !

**Saeel** : Bonjour ! Ah, je suis contente que tu sois de moins en moins embrouillée dans cette histoire ! est-ce que le résumé t'aide ? Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à retourner aux chapitres précédents, car je suis consciente que cette histoire est assez morcelée. En tout cas, si tu aimes ce thème, nous sommes deux et je t'annonce qu'il sera désormais assez récurrent dans l'histoire, parce qu'il me tient aussi très à coeur, cette idée du Destin et de trouver un but à sa vie...Et pour tout t'avouer en fait, je tire cette idée de X/1999, que je connais et adore ! Elle m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir...bonne lecture !!

**Ninou** : Merci pour ton compliment, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai autant touché que moi. Au moins, j'ai réussi à transmettre les bons sentiments ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Manehou** : Oui, Draco fait le premier pas...finalement je le voyais plus comme un dominant même si j'aime à faire apparaître ses faiblesses. Et merci pour ta bonne logique, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire passer Internet avant tout le reste ! ; Mais dès que j'ai un petit instant, je tape, je tape ! Alors voilà ce que ça donne !

**Céline S. **: Héhé oui, c'est un chapitre assez guimauve et émotionellement mignon ! lol Avais envie de choses toutes tendres. Tiens d'ailleurs, ça va être de la guimauve toute rose pendant deux chapitres ! Alors profites-en ! lol

**Blurp3 **: Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, c'est pas grave si t'arrives pas à expliquer ce que tu ressens, c'est un magnifique compliment pour moi, merci. Et puis pour mon oral aussi ! (détails à la fin du chapitre)

**Kailla **: Merci. Ca me touche énormément ce que tu m'as dit. Tu sais, avant que je commence à publier mes fics, je pensais que mon style d'écriture était franchement trop pompeux et ennuyeux. Mais avec tous vos avis, je suis plus qu'heureuse de savoir qu'il plaît à des personnes. Et puis, je t'aurais fait aimer les slashs un peu ? Je ne pouvais espérer mieux, merci encore...(Au fait, tu écris toujours la suite de ta fic ? )

**Tetedenoeud **: Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont continuer dans ce sens oui ! Et merci pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite !

**Linalyna Malefoy **: C'est gentil de suivre cette histoire depuis le début et je suis plus que ravie qu'elle te plaise. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de review, le principal est que tu aimes la fic ! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, j'appréhendais beaucoup les réactions face à ce passage, je suis heureuses qu'elles soient positives ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un slash et je suis encore ébahie par le fait qu'elle puisse plaire. Donc encore merci pour tout et pour tes encouragements pour mon oral (détails à la fin du chapitre). En attendant, bonne lecture !

**Lee Chan et Chana **: C'est vrai, le Destin est une longue réflexion. Mais même comme vous le dites on a un certain contrôle sur notre Destin, dans ce cas-là, je voulais montrer que Harry, peu importe la façon dont il s'y prendra, il arrivera de toute façon à une confrontation contre Voldemort, amenant la mort de l'un ou de l'autre, faisant de lui une victime ou un meurtrier. Alors de ce fait, il n'avait plus envie de se battre contre ce Destin qu'on lui avait prédit, jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive... Enfin c'est vrai que c'est un peu embrouillé ! lol En tout cas merci pour votre review et bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Lululle **: Oui oui, suite bien retrouvée ! lol Contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Voilà la suite ! Biz

**Céline402 **: Eh oui, tu as été ma 100ème review à cette fic ! J'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc, je me suis dite "oh, UF, 101 reviews...(réfléchissement)...QUOI ?! 101 reviews !?! C'est pas vrai j'hallucine !" lol Enfin tu imagines ! lol En tout cas merci de me suivre jusqu'ici et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Merci pour tes encouragements aussi pour mon oral (détails à la fin du chapitre) et ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve toujours du temps pour poster mes fics ! :p Bizoox !

**Melhuiwen **: Oh, vrai ce n'est pas trop rapide ? Ah je suis rassurée alors ! Parce que depuis le temps où ça ramait entre eux, les retrouver en train de s'embrasser, ça fait un peu soudain, je pensais. Mais apparemment je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée ! lol En tout cas merci pour ton compliment, "fluide" est vraiment le mot que je m'attendais le moins à voir, étant donné que tout est tellement morcellé dans cette histoire ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux garçons insufflait plus de vie à l'autre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat pendant lequel chacun cherchait à dominer l'autre, mais plutôt qu'ils s'étaient mis en tâche de donner avec passion toutes les émotions dont l'autre avait besoin. Et de la même façon que les lèvres froides s'étaient réchauffées en rentrant en contact, Draco et Harry surent que désormais, ils devaient être ensemble pour vivre.  
  
Jamais Harry ne se sentit aussi accompli qu'à ce moment-là, il se sentait abouti et complet - comme un puzzle enfin achevé. Sans compter le plaisir que lui procuraient ses lèvres douces, papillonnant sur les siennes, les dévorant avec avidité, les dégustant avec douceur. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres, invitant Draco à approfondir leur baiser, toujours soucieux de ce besoin de proximité. Il lui sembla ne jamais pouvoir se rassasier du Serpentard, voulant toujours plus de lui, alors qu'il commençait seulement à y goûter - comme une drogue douce dont on ne pourrait se défaire. C'était le début d'une dépendance mutuelle.  
  
Et enfin, quand les deux garçons se séparèrent, pantelant, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir vécu les minutes les plus intenses de leur vie.   
  
Une troisième personne aurait assisté à la scène, elle aurait trouvé que cela était _malsain_ ; comment trouver Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre sans que les coups de poing ne fusent ? Alors, à ce moment, on ne pouvait qu'être bouche bée en les voyant échanger ce baiser. Ils le savaient, que tout ceci était _malsain_ : eux, ici, si proches, ce baiser, cette absence de haine, tout. Cependant, ils étaient conscients qu'à ce moment précis, pas grand chose n'était important à leurs yeux, à part l'être qui se trouvait devant chacun. Ce qui s'est passé avant et qui les a amené jusqu'ici, ce qui se passera dans l'avenir et qui aura découlé de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, ils n'en avaient cure. Ici et maintenant, ils vivaient.  
  
[...]  
  
"Bonjour, Potter."  
  
Harry, qui prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Seamus, se retourna à la voix de Draco. Il sourit d'un air sarcastique - du moins aux yeux de ses compagnons Gryffondor - et fixa le Serpentard.  
  
"Bien le bonjour, Malfoy. Je vois que tu as assez bien dormi pour nous gratifier de ton salut ?"  
  
Ce fut au tour du blond de sourire.  
  
"Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Potter." Il marqua une courte pause et poursuivit d'une voix entendue. "Rien ne vaut une nuit passée à briser le règlement de l'école."   
  
Harry se retint d'éclater de rire.  
  
"Je te reconnais bien là, toujours au-dessus des lois." Il baissa d'un ton avant de continuer. "Mais prends garde, Malfoy, un jour je t'attraperai en flagrant délit."  
  
"Mais j'y compte bien..." répliqua Draco, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Et sur ce, il partit rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle à la table verte et argent. Harry l'observait quand la voix de Ron résonna à sa gauche.  
  
"Grr...Celui-là, je le croise au détour d'un couloir, je me le fais !"  
  
Harry étouffa un rire. "J'en doute, Ron..."  
  
[...]  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Et plus un mot ne fut prononcé avant un long moment. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient retrouvés ce soir encore dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Perchés sur le toit, Draco avait insisté pour qu'ils sortent admirer les étoiles. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, le lien leur permettant d'échanger leurs émotions. Seulement, le son de leur prénom prononcé par l'autre leur était toujours agréable et cela leur suffisait.  
  
"Rogue est venu me voir, aujourd'hui", dit Draco.  
  
"..."  
  
"Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait de grands progrès dans l'élaboration de l'antidote, et qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose de prêt à la prochaine pleine lune."  
  
"Comment ça, _quelque chose_ ?" fit Harry, dubitatif.  
  
"Eh bien il n'est pas sûr que cela fonctionnera, vu que c'est une potion totallement unique."  
  
"Hum..." Silence. "La pleine lune, c'est dans deux semaines ?"  
  
"Oui, je crois."  
  
"Bon, de toute façon, une fois que tout ça sera fini..."   
  
Mais Draco anticipa et prit les devants.   
  
"Comment ça, _ça sera fini_ ?! Ne me dis pas que...ne me dis pas que tu me considères comme une des épreuves de ta vie qui, une fois surmontée, te permettra de continuer ta vie quotidienne ! Je ne suis qu'une passe jusqu'à l'aboutissement de ton _putain_ de Destin, c'est ça ?" hurla le Serpentard. Il se ficha du regard douloureux que lui lançait le Gryffondor et continua, d'une voix cependant plus basse. "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as eu aucun jugement sur ce qui s'est passé...que tu étais sous l'emprise de la potion et rien d'autre..."  
  
"Draco..." tenta le Gryffondor, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de blond. Mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment. Harry se renfrogna, blessé, et soupira avant de commencer à parler d'une faible voix. "Tu sais bien que nous sommes tous les deux sous les effets de la potion, et au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne saurais dire si mes actes sont dûs à cela...Mais je sais qu'à présent...je ne cherche plus à rejeter son emprise." Harry soupira. Malfoy gardait ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Un silence tranquille s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, seulement obstrué par un seul doute que Harry savait Draco en prise avec.  
  
"Et Tu-Sais-Qui ?" murmura enfin Draco.  
  
Harry sursauta légèrement alors que l'image de la Marque sur la peau de Draco se dessinait dans son esprit. Il serra les poings.  
  
"Voldemort...m'a pris mes parents et Sirius. Je veux le combattre, parce qu'il est mon destin, celui qu'on a tracé pour moi. Et dans la vie que j'ai choisie, il n'en fait pas partie."  
  
Draco dévisageait Harry bizarrement. Voulait-il dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'être un Mangemort ? Qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ? Peut-être. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un nom, qu'est-ce qu'un titre lorsqu'ils partageaient des choses au-delà du nommable ?  
  
Le Serpentard captura les lèvres du brun dans un baiser possessif, le poussant dans un élan entraîné et le plaquant sous lui.  
  
"Dra...Draco..." parvint à articuler le Gryffondor entre deux baisers fiévreux.  
  
"Pardon d'avoir douté de toi", lui murmura Draco au creux de l'oreille. "De toute façon, potion ou pas, à partir de maintenant, rien ne sera plus pareil."

* * *

Nouveau chapitre pour vous, alors que j'avais un peu de temps entre deux révisions ! Hum je ne sais pas si ce chapitre apporte des infos en plus, c'est davantage une transition vers...le lemon !!! Je suis consciente d'avoir fait un tas de maladresses dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite. M'enfin bon, je ne vais pas revenir dessus, je suis déjà partie trop loin !  
  
Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour mon oral de russe, qui s'est miraculeusement bien passé (je ne le pensais pas, m'étant couché à 3h40 du mat' la veille pour me retourner encore et encore dans mon lit ; résultat : 1h30 de sommeil ;). L'examinauteur a dit que j'aurai minimum 14/20, ce qui tient encore du miracle, vu que tout le long de l'année, j'ai difficilement eu au-dessus de 9 ! lol M'enfin bon encore merci à tous et puis pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses, ce qui me fait halluciner : 13 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, cela dépasse toutes mes espérances ! merci à tous ! 


	20. Unité 2ème partie

**Unforeseen Fate**   
Chapitre 20 : Unité (2ème partie)

**ATTENTION** : Ce chapitre contient un lemon, c'est à dire le récit d'une relation sexuelle dans son intégralité entre deux hommes. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, cette fic est passée au rating **R** et j'invite donc les personnes susceptibles d'être choquées de ne pas le lire.  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 19, Draco et Harry admettent et s'abandonnent à leur attirance mutuelle. Pendant ces instants, plus rien ne semble compter, pas même le titre de Mangemort de Draco ou les noirs lendemains qui les attendent.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Chupz :**lol, comme je te le disais, si seulement c'était aussi facile de passer son bac que d'écrire un slash ! En tout cas, j'aime bien ta métaphore, l'est bien jolie. Je suis contente que les choses n'aillent pas trop vite (étant donné qu'il ne s'était rien passé dans les 17 premiers chapitres, et là, dans 3 seuls chapitres, c'est la débandade ! lol) selon toi. Voilà le lemon, un peu frappé peut-être, mais servi avec tout mon coeur ! (qu'est-ce que j'ai eu du mal pour la scène !!)

**Melhuiwen **: C'est vrai, tu trouves ? Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai, je dois être assez pessimiste, et puis je me critique beaucoup. M'enfin si ça te plaît, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir. Voici le nouveau chapitre, saupoudré de lemon !

**Lululle** : Mdr, tu devrais pitet lancer un avis de recherche, ou mieux, un casting du style "A la recherche du nouveau chapitre" ! :p Enfin comme je le disais à Chupz, mes chapitres sont au contraire de plus en plus longs, étant passés de 2 pages à 2 pages et demi, même si je conçois que ça ne se voit pas. Hum peut-être devrais-je envisager de mettre les chapitres en laisse pour que les suites ne s'échappent pas ? XD

**Saeel'** : Vip, je suis tout à fait d'accord sur toi pour les couples de X/1999 !! D'ailleurs je me suis mise à Tokyo Babylon pour voir un peu :p Bon pour en revenir au chapitre, je ne me suis pas relue, mais il doit forcément avoir des maladresses oui. Et puis ce chapitre fait partie de ceux que j'ai écrit par jets, car je n'étais pas très inspirée, donc ça se sent sans doute. En tout cas, je suis contente que la guimauve te plaise ! Et pi micci pour mes exams !

**Noctambule **: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite énormément plaisir, même si "équilibr" était le dernier auquel j'aurai pensé pour qualifier cette histoire ! Au contraire, je la trouve tellement "chaotique" ! :p M'enfin je ne sais pas...oui, peut-être, pourquoi pas ? lol Oh, oui tu as noté la même phrase que moi ! Je l'aime bien aussi, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour pondre ça quand même ! Bonne lecture !

**Manehou **: Bonjour ! Ah je suis contente que tout te convienne, je vois tellement d'imperfections dans cette histoire ! M'enfin, tu me rassures pour le rythme des évènements, c'était un truc que je redoutais de savoir ! Mais merci !

**Nee Chan et Chana **: Oui, un lemon, désolée Nee chan ! Mais en fait j'avais changé le rating de la fic quelques chapitres auparavant, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, il est passé à "R". Hum bah je crois qu'il faudra que Chana te dise quand tu pourras lire après que le lemon soit passé ! lol Et puis pour votre réflexion sur le Destin (wow, ma fic fait réfléchir ?! J'arrive pas à y croire ! XD) je crois que vous avez raison après tout... Oui je crois sincèrement qu'après la lecture du tome 5, le destin de Harry semble définitivement et fatalement scellé. J'ai donc joué sur cet aspect dans cette fic. Et puis sinon merchi pour vos compliments sur le dernier chapitre. Hey, je suis contente que mon Draco ne jure pas trop avec la vision que ses fans se font de lui ! he devrais pitet lui rabaisser son niveau de romantisme non ? En fait, je le voulais cynique et froid au début mais bon, ça a dérivé ! lol Et puis pour la potion...chut !! :p

**Tetedenoeud **: Salut ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la déclaration arrive très bientôt, même plus tôt que tu ne le penses...pitet dans ce chapitre ? Merchi pour tes encouragements et passe de bonnes vacances alors, maintenant que tes exams sont finis !! :p

**Céline402 **: Bonjour !! Oui le Russe s'est bien passé, mais depuis, la Philo, l'Histoire-Géo (surtout cette matière) n'ont pas été géniaux géniaux. Mais je compte sur l'Anglais et l'Espagnol pour me rattraper (enfin j'espère !) Bon voilà sinon oui, ce chapitre est un lemon, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a une relation sexuelle entre deux homme racontée dedans. Donc je ne sais pas si ça va te choquer, mais si oui, j'en suis désolée, tu devrais pitet passer...

* * *

"Le crime paie toujours."  
  
"Quoi, c'est ça le mot de passe des Serpentards ?!" s'écria Harry. Une pause. "C'est bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça."  
  
Descendus de la Tour d'Astronomie, Draco avait amené Harry devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Alors que le portrait d'un noble sorcier s'ouvrait et que Draco vérifait que plus personne ne se trouvait dans la salle, le Gryffondor le suivait prudemment, caché par sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Harry s'était déjà rendu une fois dans la salle verte et argent, lors de sa seconde année, mais c'était pour espionner Malfoy. C'était assez drôle de penser que, quatre ans après, c'était en compagnie de cette même personne qu'il retournait dans cette salle. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'admirer le riche décorum de la pièce puisque Draco, saisissant sa main, l'entraîna dans un des couloirs jouxtant la salle commune et, bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans une luxueuse chambre individuelle, aux allures froides mais intimes.  
  
"Préfet en chef, tu te souviens ?" dit simplement Draco devant l'air ébahi de Harry.  
  
Le Serpentard ôta sa cape et la jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil puis défit sa cravate et la fit couler lentement entre ses doigts. Le tissu, illuminépar le feu ronflant de la cheminée, hypnotisa Harry pendant un moment. Il se focalisait sur cet objet car il se sentait mal à l'aise en ce territoire jadis ennemi. Inconsciemment, il frissonna - sans doute parce qu'il était gelé, trempé, et que la neige s'était mise à tomber dehors. Nous étions le 24 décembre.  
  
Et puis, alors qu'il restait là, debout au centre de la pièce à observer les flammes, il sentit deux bras se nouer autour de sa taille et frémit au contact d'un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.  
  
"Tu trembles..." nota Draco. "Tu as froid ?"  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, le Serpentard remonta ses main sur la boucle d'argent de la cape et, la dégraffant, la fit glisser à terre. Les battements du coeur de Harry s'accélérèrent. Il lui sembla que ses sens s'étaient aiguisés car, autant qu'il sentait la chaleur de la pièce le réchauffer, il prenait aussi conscience des main de Draco parcourant son corps, remontant le long de ses bras, lui prodigant de tendres caresses, et de sa bouche, couvrant son cou et sa nuque de petits baisers. Harry soupira mais Draco s'arrêta soudain avant de venur se coller à son dos, enserrant possessivement le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Toujours plus près...  
  
C'est à ce moment que le brun se retourna pour embrasser fiévreusement le Serpentard, baiser que Draco retourna avec ferveur. Ce dernier entraîna doucement son compagnon à terre, sur le moelleux tapis en face de la cheminée et, après avoir lentement enlevé son pull et sa chemise, parcourut de ses doigts le torse hâlé de Harry. Le Survivant se délectait de la vue de Draco, allongé à côté de lui, appuyé sur son coude. Il était vrai que la vision de ce visage sur lequel jouaient toutes les nuances d'une lumière incandescente, ses yeux gris brûlant d'une lueur intense, dissimulés derrière quelques mèches blondes folles...c'était surnaturellement hypnotique. Comme si l'on ne pourrait jamais s'arracher de cette contemplation, au risque de voir quelque chose d'horrible arriver. Cependant, au grand désarroi de Harry, Draco se pencha doucement pour lui enlever ses lunettes, rendant son monde flou à longue distance : il rapprocha le visage du Serpentard au sien, pour ne jamais avoir à quitter des yeux ce regard céleste et l'embrassa doucement, longuement et passionnément. Il roula ensuite pour se retrouver au-dessus du Serpentard, puis entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise, ponctuant son geste, à chaque bouton ouvert, d'un baiser sur la parcelle de peau nouvellement découverte.  
  
Les deux garçons se découvraient petit à petit, savourant chaque moment qui les rapprochat encore plus l'un de l'autre, voulant se connaître entièrement, autant qu'ils se connaissaient émotionnellement. Et ainsi, les gestes qui avaient commencé avec hésitation et attente, se poursuivirent avec douceur, avant de s'aventurer sur le chemin de la possession. Les baisers se firent plus fiévreux et les caresses plus intimes...Ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient nus sur le tapis, enlacés, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit Draco introduire un doigt, puis deux, dans son intimité. Allait-il être à l'intérieur de lui de la même façon que son âme avait sa place en lui ?  
  
"Draco..." pantela Harry, alors que la première impression de douleur était remplacée par le plaisir.  
  
Lorsque l'interpelé vit que le brun s'était habitué à son intrusion, suivant même d'un mouvement de hanches le rythme qu'il lui prodiguait, il l'embrassa tendrement, ne se lassant jamais de ces lèvres pleines qui s'offraient à lui. Puis sa bouche remonta vers son oreille et, après en avoir mordillé le lobe, il lui chuchota :  
  
"Quoiqu'il arrive...nous sommes un."  
  
Harry sut qu'au-delà d'un acte de tendresse, Draco allait lui montrer à quel point leur lien était fort. Pour lui, ce n'était que l'aboutissement logique de plusieurs mois d'échanges d'émotions intimes, l'accomplissement d'une complémentarité. Et alors que Draco le pénétrait, Harry s'abandonna complètement à lui...  
  
Douleur, comme du temps où ils se haïssaient, puis adaptation, comme quand ils cherchaient à se comprendre une fois victimes de la potion...Et enfin, plaisir d'une fusion accomplie.  
  
Le blond observait avec délice le visage peint de jouissance de son compagnon, alors que ses mouvements de va et vient se faisaient plus rapides. Il saisit le sexe de Harry et, l'entourant de sa main, adopta le même rythme infernal ; il les amènerait à la jouissance en même temps. Enfin, dans un ultime geste, Harry cria le nom de Draco et jouit de la main de son ancien ennemi. Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que Draco vint en lui, poussant un dernier râle de plaisir.  
  
L'instant d'après fut le plus court et le plus intense de leur vie : calme réalisation et bonheur accompli naquirent dans le coeur des deux jeunes hommes, alors qu'ils s'étendirent l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Peut-être n'y avait-il plus de place pour aucune pensée, ou peut-être y en avait-il un trop plein, les empêchant de distinguer clairement. Cependant, il est une chose qui est demeuré dans l'esprit des deux amants, alors qu'ils sombraient dans un sommeil apaisé :  
  
"Je t'aime."

* * *

Voili voilou, un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! J'ai finalement trouvé le temps de taper après le BAC (même si je passe l'oral de spé anglais demain). Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris !  
  
Bon voilà, le lemon est là...Et je n'en suis pas satisfaite, m'enfin c'est mon premier lemon et euh...Ce fut très dur à écrire, c'est pour ça que c'est un peu survolé et enrobé dans du romantisme compulsif. ; J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, en tout cas, le chapitre est un peu court, je l'avoue....Humpf, c'est de pire en pire l'écriture chez moi !! --


	21. Toucher le fond

**Unforeseen Fate**   
Chapitre 21 : Toucher le fond

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 20, Draco emmène Harry dans sa chambre et là, ils concrétisent pour la première fois leur relation. Désormais, ils sont plus que liés, et un retour en arrière est impossible.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Thalie :**mdr oui je me rapelle ce que mes écrits ont eu comme effet sur toi ! Hum j'espère que tu ne vas pas déprimer à la suite de ce qui va venir... :p

**Melhuiwen **: Ah wai, pas si loupé que ça alors, le lemon ! En tout cas merci, c'est vrai que je l'ai fait ni dans l'originalité, ni dans l'extrème mais bon, c'était une première expérience...Et micci pour mon oral, oui il s'est bien passé !! Bonne lecture !

**Syl2sy** : Ca me fait extrèmement plaisir que tu me laisses un pitit mot, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et puis la suite aussi j'espère te plaira, en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements !

**Tetedenoeud** : lol oui je n'ai rien décrit de leur relation avant, mais ils ont passé quelques temps ensembles, puisque c'était lors des vacances de Noel qu'ils ont fait ça mais ils sont ensembles depuis un bout de temps déjà. Je ne l'ai pas écrit tout de suite, mais je compte rappeler cette période dans des flashs back (trop de guimauve tue la guimauve lol). Sinon quant à ta question "pourquoi Draco dominant", je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. J'ai juste senti que l'évolution de la fic amènerait Draco à être dominant. Et puis même dans son comportement et tout, je ne pense pas que Harry soit du genre à prendre les devants, du moins pas pour le moment ! Bonne lecture !

**Nee Chan et Chana **: Je suis contente que le lemon ait plus, franchement, je ne m'y attendais pas parce que j'y trouvais plein de défauts. Mais au moins, il reste le romantisme, et encore heureux qu'il plaise !! (se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter les trucs guimauves et revenir à quelque chose de plus sérieux) Oh, lol un award ? Je suis honorée !!

**Coudboul **: Ah, tu es la preuve vivante que malgré tout, cette fic n'est pas aussi courte qu'elle y paraît !! 2h20 ?! Wow, je suis plus que flattée que tu ais tout lu en entier et d'une traite ! T'inquiète, je ne manquerai pas de remercier Aska ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire !

**Lululle **: Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, il a été très difficile à écrire. Et oui, tu vas lancer un casting international à la recherche des nouveaux chapitres !! La concurrence sera rude !! lol

**Saeel' **: Ah, Tokyo Babylon, c'est génial !! Je suis devenue accroc à ce mignon petit couple antagoniste que forme Subaru et Seiishirou !! Même si je n'en suis qu'au volume 3 (le porte-monnaie ne suit pas forcément lol) je trouve l'histoire vraiment très intéressante et puis elle apporte une autre dimension à X/1999 ! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments silencieux surtout venant de toi qui a du en lire tellement, et devenir très critique, je suis d'autant plus heureuse qu'il te plaise. Bonjour au trio que vous formez, et encore merci !!

**Céline402 **: Ah je suis contente que ce chapitre ne t'ai pas choquée ! Bon et qu'il te plaise, ça me fait plaisir aussi !! Ouep, le bac est fini, j'attends les résultats et puis voilà. C'est sûr que j'aurais énormément de temps en plus pour écrire, et j'espère même finir cette histoire avant la rentrée (j'ai _enfin_ la fin de cette fic en tête !!)

**Chupz **: Wai, des critiques !! Merci mme Boccolini ! :D Et tu as parfaitement ciblé les défauts de ce chapitre, ceux qui m'inquiétaient : trop banal, trop rapide, bref, baclé. Et j'avais déjà ce sentiment quand je l'écrivais (ooohh écrire un lemon devant le prof de philo, plus jamais je ne referais ça !!) parce que j'étais gênée, et que je ne savais pas trop où j'allais (autant pour le chapitre lui même que pour ceux qui allaient suivre) et donc j'ai fait ça par à-coups et donc évidemment ça manque de continuité et de substance. J'ai toujours été plus centrée par la pensée que par l'action, d'où le développement de certaines choses et pas d'autres. C'est vraiment un des chapitres pour le moment que je trouve le plus "dreadful" et sans doute le réécrirais-je un jour. M'enfin merci d'avoir mis des mots sur ce que je ressentais sans pouvoir le définir, et merci pour tes compliments malgré tout. Retour à quelque chose de plus "normal" pour ce chapitre. (quoique, encore une fois, je n'en sois pas satisfaite)

**Céline S.nbsp;**: Merci pour tes compliments (pour ce chapitre et le précédent). Et puis mon bac euh, ta soeur n'a pas tort, j'attends les résultats c'est tout. Et toi, comment s'est passé ton brevet ? Français et Hist-Géo aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Allez, courage, ça va bien se passer, je pense à toi !! En attendant je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

"Stupéfix !"  
  
Un rayon lumineux rouge s'abbatit sur le rat qui se trouvait sur le bureau, le figeant dans sa course. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait jeté le sort, se tourna vers sa classe et leur intima de reproduire son geste. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville s'échangèrent un regard entendu, un sourire aux coins des lèvres : ils avaient largement pratiqué ce sort l'année dernière contre les Mangemorts, dans le Département des Mystères. Alors tout le monde resta sans voix quand ils virent Neville - la plus grande catastrophe magique de l'école - jeter et réussir ce sort avec désinvolture. Le professeur Dumbledore, ravi car conscient des antécédents de son élève, lui accorda même cinq points.  
  
"Tu t'es entraîné pendant les vacances, Neville ?" lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité ?  
  
Le sourire de Neville s'élargit. "Non monsieur, j'ai eu un bon professeur l'année dernière !" et il adressa un clin d'oeil à Harry alors qu'Alberforth levait un sourcil incrédule.  
  
_Dolores Ombrage_, un bon professeur ? Etrange.  
  
C'est sur cette pensée que la cloche rententit, mettant fin au cours. Les élèves se ruèrent hors de la classe, remplissant les couloirs de l'école. Harry et Ron, qui se dirigeaient vers leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, laissèrent Hermione à la croisée de l'aile Sud. Puis, à quelques mètres de leur classe, Harry fut frappé de plein fouet par un élève qui venait en sens inverse.  
  
"Aïe !! Non mais, ça va p...Cho ?"  
  
L'élève de Serdaigle sortait elle-même d'un cours du Professeur Binns et était retardée par un devoir à remettre. La jeune fille n'avait eu le temps de ranger ses livres et ils étaient à présent éparpillés sur le sol, plume, parchemin avec. Harry, bien content d'avoir une raison de traîner un peu avant son cours, se baissa pour aider Cho à ramasser ses affaires.  
  
"Merci, Harry", dit finalement la jeune fille en se relevant. Elle se massa légèrement l'avant-bras. "Tu es solide dis-donc."  
  
Harry sourit maladroitement. "Oh, désolé."  
  
"Ce n'est rien."  
  
Et elle le dévora des yeux. Des cheveux de jais jusqu'au bas de la robe, en pasant par les yeux verts et en insistant sur le torse modelé par des années de Quidditch. Le concerné ne perdit pas d'une miette le mouvement des yeux de la Serdaigle et rougit furieusement. Il ignorait que Cho avait encore ce pouvoir sur lui ; une aussi jolie fille qu'elle, s'intéresser à lui ? C'était plus que flatteur. Mais cela n'avait pas marché entre eux l'année dernière, Cho s'étant révélée très différente de ce que Harry pensait. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus les mêmes sentiments pour elle...alors pourquoi se sentait-il si troublé ?  
  
"Oh, c'est joli !" couina Cho.  
  
Son regard balayant toujours Harry des yeux, s'était posé sur un petit scintillement autour du cou du Gryffondor. Harry mit un quart de seconde trente pour réaliser de quoi elle parlait.  
  
"Merci", bafouilla-t-il précipitemment avant de saisir le bijou et le dissimuler rapidement dans sa chemise.  
  
Un dragon. C'était ce que Draco lui avait offert pour Noel. Un pendantif finement sculpté, incrusté d'une pierre de jade, aux propriétés de protection. Enchanté, le dragon était la matérialisation de leur lien ; il avait la chaleur de Draco, comme s'il était toujours là, avec lui...  
  
[...]  
  
"Merci."  
  
"Pour quoi ?"  
  
"Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie."  
  
"Quand ça ?"  
  
"La première fois."  
  
Draco tressaillit. "Quand...ça ?" répéta-t-il.  
  
Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. "Cette nuit, près du lac."  
  
Surpris, sans doute, Draco n'en montra rien. "Ah."  
  
La question silencieuse posée dans ce simple mot trouva écho. Le regard du Gryffondor se perdit dans le vide.  
  
"Le jasmin."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Tu sens le jasmin...entre autre..."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Intérieurement, Draco se maudit pour s'être laissé tenté par ce parfum moldu.  
  
"Donc, merci."  
  
"Pour le jasmin ?" demanda malicieusement Draco.  
  
"Pour tout."  
  
Mi-décembre. Dans les stands du terrain de Quidditch, deux garçons s'embrassaient. Et rien d'autre n'aurait paru plus beau, car l'un lui devait la vie, et l'autre se sentait enfin vivre.  
  
[...]  
  
Harry porta distraitement la main à son cou, sentant à travers le tissu, la douce chaleur du bijou.  
  
"C'est un cadeau." dit-il avec un faible sourire.  
  
Le visage de la Serdaigle se décomposa, le temps de la réalisation. Puis, elle sourit faiblement.  
  
"La personne qui t'as offert ce bijou doit vraiment tenir à toi."  
  
Le jeune homme hôcha silencieusement de la tête mais Cho nota l'intensité avec laquelle brillaient ses yeux. Harry avait quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un l'aimait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'aimer elle-même. Alors il était juste qu'il soit avec cette personne. Mais même en résonnant ainsi, elle se demanda soudain pourquoi ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle murmura un vague "à plus tard, Harry" avant de partir aussi vite que possible. Harry la regarda douloureusement s'éloigner et se tourna vers Ron qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la classe.  
  
Et puis, soudain, il craqua.  
  
Il regarda Ron sans le voir, alors que les pensées qu'il essayait de rejeter depuis deux semaines déjà refaisaient surface. Deux semaines que les vacances étaient finies, qu'il avait repris les cours et qu'il revoyait ses amis. Pourtant, il se sentaient complètement vide depuis ces quelques jours ; il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel que rien ne serait plus en mesure de combler. Tous les jours n'étaient plus qu'une succession interminable de cours et de discussions insignifiantes.  
  
Harry ne prenait plus goût à rien, c'était comme s'il ne vivait plus...à part por une chose : rejouer encore et encore dans son esprit les paroles dites deux semaines auparavant, telle une litanie sans fin :  
  
"Dégage, Potter. Tu me répugnes." avait dit Draco Malfoy.  
  
Oui, deux semaines auparavant, le professeur Rogue leur avait donné l'antidote.  
  
Et il avait fonctionné.

* * *

Comme je ne serais pas là sous peu, j'en profite pour poster le new chapitre avec un peu à l'avance. Bon euh, désolée pour le cassage d'ambiance radical !! Sinon je dois y aller, alors la petite chronique sur ma vie, je la ferais plus tard ! ;-) Micci à tous pour vos encouragements ! 


	22. Aimer

**Unforeseen Fate**   
Chapitre 22 : Aimer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 21, les vacances de Noël sont finies et Harry reprend les cours. Cependant, certains souvenirs de ces dernières vacances lui reviennent à l'esprit, notamment une qui le hante depuis deux semaines ; le professeur Rogue leur a finalement administré l'antidote à la potion, et il a fonctionné - trop au goût de Harry : Draco a fini par le rejeter et le Gryffondor est anéanti.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Saeel' :**Ah oui tiens on doit vraiment avoir une connexion quelque part, parce que je viens d'acheter le premier volume de Lawful Drug ! XD Jle cherchais depuis des décennies et alors jsuis pas déçue ! Vive le yaoi !! :p Le prochain chapitre donne en effet plus d'explications sur ce qui s'est passé avant cette 'rupture', mais là j'ai fonctionné de manière un peu chaotique je dirais ! Pour le POV de Draco, j'ai peur de donner trop d'infos, mais j'essaierai tout de même ! Anya qui te remercie pour tes encouragements et pense à se fournir en kleenex pour le prochain TB !

**Melhuiwen ** : Lol je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue avec mon Drake ! Mais bon je suppose que tu commences à me connaître et tu te doutes pitet que tout bouleversement a sa solution, tôt ou tard ! Et pis sache que, qu'importe la tournure que prennent les choses, j'aime les happy ends ! Donc...

**Onarluca** : Micci pour ton compliment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !!

**Manehou** : Mdr c'est exactement ce que je me suis dite en tapant le chapitre :"Anya, toi tu aimes te faire trucider par tes lecteurs !" lol Désolée pour le suspens à deux balles ! Voilà la suite !

**Céline S. **: O.o Tu as passé tout ton brevet en allemand ?! Comment ça se fait ?? Alors, il s'est bien passé on dirait ! Jcroise les doigts pour que tu tombes sur un correcteur sympa mais y devrait pas y avoir de problème hein ? Euh sinon pour répondre à ta question, non, Harry ne va pas sortir avec Cho (quoique 'aurait été envisageable)...j'aime pas ce perso !! XD Bonne lecture et pi... BONNES VACAAANCES !! (ça fait toujours du bien de le dire)

**Thalie **: Non ma chirie, ce n'est pas fini, je ne suis pas si cruelle voyons ! Les choses vont encore évoluer, en bien ou en mal, je ne saurais le dire, mais non, ce n'est définitivement pas la fin de cette histoire !! Tu tiendras le coup ? Parce que je risque d'en faire encore beaucoup des coups comme ça !

**Chupz **: J'espère que depuis t'as arrêté de pisser le sang ! mdr Et puis oui je sais, je casse toujours tout ce que je mets tant de temps à construire, c'est compulsif ! lol Mais bon, je ne sais pas comment va évoluer l'histoire, c'est suivant l'humeur du moment, j'espère moi aussi une happy end, pourquoi pas...M'enfin à me connaître, tu aurais du penser que je complique toujours tout et que les choses ne sont jamais tout à fait ce qu'elles paraissent être...:p

**Lululle **: Non, Draco n'est pas con (quoique... lol) ! Juste...compliqué. M'enfin bon bref, t'as raison, faut organiser un énorme truc, avec des journalistes et des prime-time et tout ! XD Gros bizoox

**Sly2Sy **: lol Bizarrement, ta review m'a autant fait rire qu'elle ma touchée. Désolée pour le choc, j'espère que l'atterissage n'a pas été trop dur. Et puis voilà ce chapitre tant attendu, j'espère qu'il ne te "désilusionnera" pas plus !

**Tete de Noeud **: Oui, parfois j'ai l'impression que "sadique" est mon deuxième prénom ! lol Mais pour ce chapitre je n'en suis pas trop fière. Et puisque j'ai pris du retard, je ne sais même pas comment ce chapitre va finir vu que je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire, alors je ne sais pas si je vais encore maltraiter Ryry ou pas. M'enfin si je le fais trop, tu as le droit d'appeler l'Association Protectrice des Ryry ! XD

**Myncat**: Oh oui désolée pour le carnage, j'étais vraiment dans une période d'inspiration bizarre ! lol En tout cas je vais essayer de mon mieux de ramasser les morceaux !! Bonne lecture quand même

**Nee Chan & Chana;**: Hem oui c'était pitet pas le meilleur moyen pour décompresser du brevet ! Je sais que vous ne voulez sans doute plus en entendre parler, mais comment s'est passé cet exam pour vous ? Sinon c'est vrai que Drake passe sans doute pour le s de service dans ce chapitre, mais comme j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui, ça ne sera pas le cas dans la suite. lol Vous non plus vous n'aimez pas Cho ? Kewl bienvenue au club !! lol O.o J'ai quoi ?!? Je l'ai fait passer assez bien ? Arrrg zuteuuuu ! lol Moi qui voulais la descendre un max, c'est loupé ! mdr Et puis pour répondre à votre question, je dois bien vous avouer que...je ne sais pas ce que j'avais dans la tête quand j'ai pondu ça. Je bloquais depuis quelques jours pour une suite et quand je me suis mise à écrire, j'ai écrit le premier scénario qui m'est venu à l'esprit : ça. Gomen nasai ! >. 

**Clôtho**: Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent énormément. Et puis pour tes suppositions sur Drake, je dois dire que tu chauffes un peu...juste un peu ! ;-) Mais en fait comme je ne sais même pas la suite, je ne peux pas te dire avec précision, vu que je n'ai même pas écrit les 3/4 de ce chapitre !! (Une vraie loque en retard, lamentable) En tout cas merci encore, je suis impressionnée que tu ais tout lu d'une traite ! Bonne lecture !

**Noctambule**: Oh...Je suis désolée que ça t'ai touchée à ce point. M'enfin je ne voulais pas que ça paraisse aussi dramatique et puis Rogue ne faisait que son travail ahem... M'enfin pitet qu'inconsciemment, je ne suis pas faite pour les choses tranquilles et paisibles, c'est pourquoi les choses sont toujours sans dessus-dessous ! Et puis la fin arrivera, enfin, et là on aura une conclusion définitive, même si je ne peux pas te dire dans quel sens elle sera ; mais ce n'est pas ici que l'histoire se conclue ! Rassurée ? Bonne lecture !

**Didinette**: Merci pour ta review plus qu'enthousiaste, elle m'a faite énormément plaisir ! C'est vrai que cette histoire est assez variée en émotions et je suis heureuse que tu les ais ressenties. Bonne lecture, et encore merci !

**Amy**: Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise (et puis le lemon aussi ? Wow merki !) Sincèrement, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question car je ne sais pas encore s'ils vont se remettre ensembles (auteur en retard d'écriture pour cause de bloquage partiel) mais je croise les doigts pour une histoire qui te plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le vendredi précédent la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Harry, comme à son habitude, avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à voler en compagnie de Draco. Il était devenu difficile pour lui de trouver une excuse à ses escapades quand Ron lui demandait invariablement où il avait été.  
  
Cependant, le roux semblait s'y être presque habitué, heureux de remarquer que peu importe l'endroit où Harry disparaissait, il en revenait toujours les joues rosies par le froid, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux scintillant de bonheur. _Quidditch_ avait alors conclut le jeune Weasley. Il ignorait être aussi proche de la vérité, ni ne savait pas pourquoi Harry, s'il faisait du Quidditch, ne lui disait pas de venir avec lui. C'est pourquoi il ressentait une certaine boule dans sa gorge quand il s'appercevait que son ami avait disparu : de la déception, de la peur, de voir que Harry s'éloignait de lui. Cependant, par un miraculeux hasard, il se trouvait qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait le suivre, il était arrêté par un de ses camarades, lui demandant de l'aide pour leurs devoirs, ou lui proposant une partie de Cartes Explosives. Ron n'était jamais parvenu à apprendre ce qu'il appelait "Le Secret de Harry".  
  
Mais ce jour-là, alors que Harry, les cheveux encore ruisselant de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, enfilait un col roulé noir par-dessus son jean, la tête de Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
"Harry ?"  
  
L'interpelé finit de se dépètrer dans son vêtement et sourit à son ami, sourire qui disparut quand il vit la mine déconfite de celui-ci.  
  
"Euh Harry, Rogue te demande dans son bureau."  
  
[...]  
  
Un mois.   
  
Demain, cela allait faire un mois depuis leur premier baiser près du lac. Et Draco n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Non pas qu'il comptait les jours qui passaient comme une amoureuse fait des croix sur son calendrier, mais c'était une remarque de Pansy Parkinson dans une de ses lettres qui lui avait rappelé le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ce jour.  
  
Couché, les bras en croix sur son lit, le Serpentard sourit. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais été exposé à tant de tendresse pendant aussi longtemps. Petit, son éducation avait été strictement parfaite selon ce qu'un Malfoy devait être ou pas et il lui semblait qu'entre les séances de bonne éducation de sa mère et de son père, il n'y avait pas eu de place pour un amour filial. Et aujourd'hui qu'il avait grandi, il était resté malgré tout dans les pas de son père, lui pour qui il avait si peu de sentiments mais tellement de crainte, et s'introduisant ainsi dans la société très fermée de "ceux qui voulaient la tête de Harry Potter servie sur un plateau d'argent". Depuis, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il regrette son acte. Non pas que sa décision ait été prise de son propre chef...Depuis toujours, il maudissait cette faiblesse, cette lâcheté dont il faisait preuve devant son père. Et le jour de l'Initiation n'avait pas dérogé à la règle : encore une fois, il s'était plié aux ordres de son père, sans trop poser de questions, sans trop s'interroger sur les conséquances de sa décision. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas d'attache. A l'époque, il n'aimait pas...ou du moins, il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte.  
  
Aujourd'hui qu'il vivait une idylle aux allures parfaites, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la trahison s'insinuer dans ses veines. Trahison envers un parti auquel il n'avait jamais adhéré, mais aussi trahison envers un être pour la première fois aimé parce que justement il faisait partie de ce groupe de meurtriers. Draco n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Harry avait voulu qu'ils continuent de se voir après avoir appris la nouvelle, au lieu de le rejeter. Après tout, il était sensé le vouloir mort et enterré six pieds sous terre !   
  
Dans cette histoire, tout se compliquait quand se mélangeaient réalité et illusion, intentions et actions, sentiments et...potion. Comment savoir si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en ce moment étaient vrais ? Comment savoir que ceux de Harry étaient vrais ? Comment Harry savait que ses sentiments étaient vrais ? Et si tout ceci n'était que l'effet de la potion ? Tous ces mots, ces gestes, ces battements de coeur, ces souffles, ces silences ne seraient que chimiques ? Comment savoir ?  
  
On ne peut pas savoir.  
  
Il faut être confiant.  
  
Avoir confiance en l'autre, mais aussi en soi et surtout en ses sentiments. _Savoir_ au plus profond de soi que ces sentiments sont véritables et les fermer à toute intrusion extérieure, les préserver de tout vice. Pour qu'ils demeurent les sentiments que lui, Draco, a pour Harry, aussi purs qu'au premier jour, jamais salis ni souillés par le mal qui reigne au dehors du royaume qu'ils s'étaient construits. Pour qu'ils continuent à être heureux. A jamais.  
  
Draco soupira et ferma les yeux.  
  
Mais le bonheur est difficilement préservable pour quelqu'un qui porte le nom de Malfoy. Il est facilement corrompu, tout le temps menacé et a peu de chance de survivre sous le joug d'une âme intéressée et fourbe. Alors souvent il devient impossible à deux, et c'est là que vient le temps des sacrifices.  
  
Draco ne s'était plus posé la question. Bien sûr que si ça permettait à Harry de refaire sa vie et d'avoir à nouveau une chance d'être heureux, il se séparerait de lui, pour le protéger, le préserver. Du Mal, de Lucius, de Voldemort, de tous les maux de la terre. Oui, si ça permettait à Harry d'avoir un avenir plus brillant, il le ferait, sans hésiter.  
  
Il l'aimait, tout simplement.

* * *

Wow ! Alors là ça déchire tout sa race !! lol 16 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, c'est un record battu !! Apparemment les réactions sur ce retournement de situation ont été nombreuses et virulentes ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre vous a un peu plus éclairé sur le pourquoi du comment de la chose ! :p J'avoue l'avoir écrit complètement en live, la preuve, j'ai fait 2 essais pour la fin du chapitre, et aucun ne prévoyait un POV Draco dépressif ! XD  
  
Sinon dernièrement, je reviens d'un séjour chez une amie, et puis de quelques petites journées par-ci par-là donc je n'ai pas pu écrire. En plus je suis super en retard (bah oui j'ai plus de cours pour écrire ! XD) et donc je ne pourrais plus vous donner d'indice sur l'histoire dans les reviews vu que j'écrirais désormais au fur et à mesure, directement sur PC.  
  
Bon et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu mon bac !! Sans mention ni rien, mais je l'ai eu sans rattrapage (alors que je pensais trop que j'allais y avoir droit).  
  
Allez, BONNES VACANCES à tous, et bravo à tous ceux qui ont eu bac ou brevet ou concours ! Merci éternellement pour votre soutien ! 


	23. N'etre plus qu'un nom

**Unforeseen Fate**   
Chapitre 23 : N'etre plus qu'un nom

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 22, un retour en arrière est effectué pour expliquer les raisons de ce changement brutal de comportement chez Draco. Celui-ci a peur de l'avenir et de la menace potentielle que constituent son père et Voldemort, et décide donc de s'éloigner de Harry pour le protéger.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Sly2Sy :** Bonjour toi ! Eh bien, tu sais, je devrais te décerner l'award des reviews les plus touchantes ! lol Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me réchauffe le coeur d'un plaisir infini à chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews ! Pourtant elles sont toutes simples, m'enfin je sais pas...Bref, mille mercis pour tes commentaires, ça fait plus que du bien de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié, surtout quand on n'a pas l'impression d'avoir bien tout réussi. M'enfin bref, les émotions que tu ressens en lisant mes histoires sont ma plus belle récompense et je ne le dirais jamais assez (je devrais pitet faire un copier/coller pour toutes les autres reviews ? lol) Voilà et puis je finis ce chapitre et je vais lire tes fics, j'ai vu que t'en écrivais et elles ont l'air bien drôles ma foi ! Allez, bonne lecture et micci pour mon bac au fait ! Bizoox

**Artémis **: Oui, j'ai vu ça, a encore buggé, et je ne pouvais pas accéder à mon compte non plus. M'enfin j'espère qu'ils arrêteront ce genre de mauvaises surprises... En tout cas c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir attendu pour pouvoir mettre un review ! Micci pour tes compliments !

**Lululle** : Oui, lol j'ai parfaitement compris ton délire, et c'est ce que je me disais aussi, mais comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de taper directement à l'ordinateur, je ne sais pas trop évaluer la longueur d'un chapitre. Mais c'est sur que pour une fois, le chapitre m'a en effet paru pas mal court ! Désolée, je vais essayer de me rattraper cette fois-ci !

**Blurp3** : Héhé micci pour mon bac ! :p Ah si tu as lu le chapitre 21 en même temps que le 22, tu as pu échappé au moment où, normalement, tout le monde commence à s'insurger en faisant :"Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Et Draco mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Ah le c[bip] !!" lol enfin dans le genre quoi ! XD Donc toi tu as eu un peu plus d'explications ! Et entre nous, je suis contente que mon passage de "Kill Cho" t'ai plu, parce que je ne porte pas ce perso dans mon coeur non plus ! lol Voilà, et pis c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très gai (mais au moins c'est gay !! XD non j'arrête désolée !) mais je pars du principe qu'après toutes ces années de haine, une relation entre ces deux-là n'allait pas être toute rose toute sucre ! Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances à toi aussi !

**Nee Chan & Chana **: Bonjour à vous deux ! oui j'ai vu pour le plantage de , ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé... --" Bon en tout cas, FELICITATIONS pour votre brevet !! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui le rate, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se féliciter ! :p Quant au bac, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela a peut-être l'air difficile, mais vous serez préparées pour y arriver, même si le niveau de l'épreuve varie suivant les années. M'enfin bon, bref...Et euh question avant de commenter votre review, quand vous dites que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que Draco réagisse comme ça, est-ce que vous voulez dire que vous trouvez son comportement...incohérent ? Déplacé ? Non parce que je n'étais pas très sure de la tournure que prenaient les choses, et je doute un peu donc bah je me pose des questions...Et sinon vous avez bien compris, il veut protéger Harry de tout ce qu'il y a de mal en lui et autour de lui. Quant à savoir s'ils se remettront ensembles, je peux vous assurer qued'une façon ou d'une autre, oui...mais après, si je ne peux pas savoir si ça sera définitif ou pas ! M'enfin allez, chaque chose en son temps ! Bonne lecture ! P.S : Pétasse N°1 ? Hum que c'est affectif ! mdr

**Céline S. **: Re-félicitations pour ton brevet, ou plutot pour les notes extraordinaires que tu as eu ! En plus c'est une langue vraiment difficile, l'allemand, avec les déclinaisons et les verbes et tout ça ! M'enfin puisque tu en fais depuis si longtemps, ça ne doit pas être un problème pour toi ! Ah ? Tu trouves que Draco fait le "héros" ? Hum moui peut-être m'enfin à sa façon alors...Hey, tu vas en Thailande ? Moi aussi !! lol J'ai hate d'y être en tout cas ! XD allez, bonne lecture et à plush !

**Clôtho **: Bonjour ! Hey, bah de rien, je réponds toujours aux reviews, parce qu'après tout, vous faites un effort pour en poster une alors bon ! Sinon oui tu as raison, ça vire au drama complet là parce qu'avec leurs sentiments, les dangers qui les menacent et tout ça, Draco et Harry ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge ! Et je suis très heureuse que la personnalité de Draco te plaise, même si je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussée à le faire agir ainsi. Enfin au début, je voulais en faire un personnage cynique, un peu désabusé, mais profond et perçant...Je ne sais pas ce que ça a donné depuis, mais tu crois que c'est réussi ? lol Et puis pour te rassurer, oui je suis une adepte des happy-ends...enfin normalement ! Après selon l'inspiration et l'humeur, je ne sais pas comment cette histoire finira.

**Manehou **: Micci pour mon bac !! Bonnes vacances à toi et bonne lecture !

**Didinette **: Merci, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Que dis-tu de la suite ? héhé bonne lecture !

**Chupz **: Thx pour mon bac ! Arg, mon intention n'était pas de te larguer dans ce bazar ... M'enfin pour l'explication, il y a eu ici deux flash-back : la première de Harry, oui, plutôt 'extérieure' puisqu'il est raconté ce qu'il faisait avant d'être appelé chez Rogue (ça m'a permis de faire cette interlude sur Ron) et le second flash-back est celui de Draco, mais raconté d'une façon 'intérieure', son état d'esprit avant l'entretien avec Rogue. J'ai choisi de présenter les choses ainsi, car on m'avait fait la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de POV Draco, alors j'en ai profité pour en écrire un là, histoire d'éclairer les pensées de Drake un peu ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre là ne sera pas trop fouilli !

* * *

"Zut..."  
  
Harry finit d'éponger ses cheveux dans une serviette, les rendant encore plus désordonnés que possible et sortit de la salle de bain, Ron sur ses talons, en nettoyant la buée qui s'était déposée sur ses lunettes. En voyant l'expression ennuyée et surtout inquiète de son ami, Ron prit un air concerné.  
  
"Dis Harry, tu n'as rien fait qui pourrait permettre à Rogue de te mettre en retenue ou de t'enlever des points n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Et, voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, Ron paniqua.  
  
"Harry, ce n'est pas quand même pas à cause du jour où tu as séché ?!"  
  
En haussant le ton, Ron réussit apparemment à sortir Harry de ses pensées, car il se tourna brusquement vers lui et mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre le cours des choses.  
  
"Quoi ? Ah non, bien sûr que non Ron, on n'avait pas Potions ce jour-là. Non je ne pense pas que ce soit pour me punir ou quoi..."  
  
Il avait failli dire "c'est personnel", mais cela n'aurait fait qu'inquiéter Ron. C'est vrai qu'il fallait être vraiment désespéré pour s'adresser à Rogue à propos de quelque chose de "personnel". D'un certain côté, oui, il l'était. Désespéré par sa vie, mais qu'il voulait sauvé malgré tout...car il croyait encore en l'amour. Harry força un faible sourire.  
  
"Je suppose que mon devoir a vraiment été désastroriphique et qu'il veut me dire que j'ai surpassé mon père sur ce plan là...enfin le blabla habituel !"  
  
Ron dévisagea son ami un instant, l'air soupçonneux.  
  
"Je t'accompagne. On ne sait jamais, te connaissant et le connaissant, si ça dégénè...Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ?!"  
  
Ils venaient juste de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand Ron avait apperçu la chevelure du blond à la lueur des torches. Ce dernier, appuyé négligemment contre le mur, s'avançait à présent tranquillement vers les deux Gryffondors. Il caressa discrètement la main de Harry au passage et s'arrêta devant Ron.  
  
"Bonsoir, Weasmoche", commença Draco, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui disparut quand, derrière lui, Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge. "Pour répondre à ta question, je faisais juste une petite ronde nocturne, quand le professeur Rogue m'a demandé d'escorter ton ami, ici présent, jusque dans ses quartiers."  
  
"Je suis aussi préfet, j'aurais pu le faire !" cracha Ron.  
  
Mais Draco balaya l'air avec sa main d'un geste assez distingué, signe qu'il n'en avait cure. "Il faut comprendre Severus, la vue d'un Gryffondor en dehors des heures de cours est largement suffisante, inutile d'en avoir deux." Ron fit mine de s'élancer vers le Serpentard, mais Harry l'avait saisi par les épaules, le maintenant à distance.  
  
"Ron, c'est bon."  
  
"J'vais le tuer, Harry, je vais me le faire !! Je vais le massacrer lui et sa gueule arrogante !!" hurla le roux, hors de lui.  
  
"Ron !!"  
  
La seule façon de calmer son ami étant de le surprendre, Harry empoigna plus fortement Ron par le col et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur à l'opposé de Draco. Avec la violence de l'impact, Ron retint son souffle et tourna des yeux désemparés vers Harry. Celui-ci soupira.  
  
"Ha...Harry...C'est Malfoy !"  
  
"Oui, je sais. Mais depuis le temps, j'aurais pensé que _toi_ au moins tu aurais grandi et que ces vannes de gamin ne t'atteindraient plus." Ce disant, Harry tourna ses yeux vers Draco et le fusilla du regard. Le Serpentard déglutit ; les amis du Gryffondor étaient un sujet sur lequel les deux amants n'étaient pas encore arrivés à s'accorder.  
  
Ron se détendit un peu sous la prise de Harry, qui le relâcha. Le roux jeta à son tour un regard noir au Serpentard, une expression de jubilation sur le visage.  
  
"Ce n'est pas ma faute, malgré tout, rien que le fait de voir sa tête de _fouine_ me donne envie de le cogner."  
  
Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être retenu par Harry, alors qu'il voulait lui aussi se laisser aller à sa colère. Il détestait cette position de faiblesse qu'il prenait lorsque Weasley était là. Quand ses amis Gryffondor étaient avec Harry, Draco avait l'impression de n'être plus que le nom "Malfoy", comme cela avait été le cas il y a quelques semaines. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé, puisqu'ils jouaient la comédie, se disputant en public, mais parfois Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller trop loin : il détestait tant Weasley ! Et c'était dans ses moments là, où il poussait un peu trop la comédie, qu'il voyait le fossé qui les séparait, Harry et lui, se réouvrir. Et parfois, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas y tomber à force de vouloir être avec Harry coûte que coûte...  
  
Peut-être qu'après tout, de l'autre côté du fossé, loin de Harry, c'était là sa vraie place et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire...  
  
[...]  
  
"Tu y es allé un peu fort avec Ron."  
  
"Pas plus que d'habitude."  
  
Un silence tendu se réinstalla entre le couple inattendu que formaient ce Gryffondor et ce Serpentard, traversant les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction des cachots. Harry n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à cette réplique, car il savait qu'ils devaient continuer à jouer le jeu, et que Draco ne faisait que sa partie de la pièce, chose qu'il faisait mieux que lui d'ailleurs : Harry était casiment certain que Hermione, elle, n'avait pas été aveugle face à leur petit manège, elle savait qu'il ne se comportait pas normalement. Mais la question était de savoir combien de temps elle allait encore mettre pour découvrir le pot aux roses, avant qu'ils ne soient prêt à tout dévoiler au grand jour.  
  
Draco, quant à lui, n'osait ouvrir la bouche, car à ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait exprimer, c'était cette souffrance qu'il endurait de jouer ce rôle du "méchant", car il voyait bien Harry parfois, prêt à le croire, mais il voulait le supplier de le laisser tomber son masque, qu'il n'ait plus de rôle à jouer et qu'il soit simplement lui, libre de l'aimer. Mais bien entendu, tout ceci, il ne pouvait le dire, car il s'y était résigné il y a peu de temps. Oui, à peine quelques heures auparavant, Draco s'était décidé de se condamner à son nom de Malfoy, pour toujours et à s'emprisonner dans sa couverture d'héritier de Sang-Pur, celle que Harry avait réussi à percer à jour. Mais ne fallait-il pas qu'il soit fort, et impénétrable, s'il voulait préserver Harry ? Qui savait ce que cette couverture cachait ? N'était-il pas pire que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer ? Personne ne le sait, et nul ne le saura jamais. Car à présent on pouvait le dire : l'espace d'un instant a suffit, et Draco est mort pour Harry.  
  
[...]  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la massive porte en chêne menant au bureau du Professeur Rogue. Aucun des deux élèves n'osa porter la main à la poignée, pour l'instant.  
  
"Eh bien...je suppose que cette fois-ci nous allons vraiment en finir avec ce lien..." dit Harry dans un souffle.  
  
Draco ne répondit pas et garda ses yeux fixés vers le sol. Il souhaitait plus que tout que cela se finisse vite...sans que ça commence jamais.  
  
"Draco ?"  
  
L'interpellé releva vivement la tête, tiré de ses pensées par cette voix qu'il aimait tant. Il fut surpris de croiser un visage emprunt d'une serennité et d'une détermination sans bornes.  
  
"Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Draco ? Autant que je t'aime ?"  
  
Les yeux du Serpentard s'aggrandirent. Oh, oui, il l'aimait, il aimait Harry comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.   
  
Il l'aimait assez pour s'éloigner de lui.  
  
Alors, fou de désespoir et de chagrin, Draco saisit le visage de Harry et l'attira violemment à lui, pour l'embrasser passionnément. S'il ne pourrait plus jamais goûter à ces lèvres si tendres, s'il ne pourrait plus être avec Harry et s'il ne serait certainement pas là pour partager son bonheur, il voulait au moins que pendant le bref instant que durerait ce baiser, il n'existe qu'eux sur terre.  
  
Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco sut que c'était fini. Il baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser ce visage qu'il n'aurait désormais plus le droit de regarder avec d'autres yeux que ceux de la haine. Mais une main vint à son menton et lui releva la tête, le forçant à plonger ses yeux dans deux émeraudes.  
  
"Tu pleures ?!"  
  
Il ne s'en était même pas apperçu. Depuis quand ces perles étaient-elles là, aux coins de ses yeux ? Il n'eut même pas le temps de se le demander deux fois que déjà, Harry lui séchait doucement les larmes.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien."  
  
Et dans un dernier léger baiser, il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Rogue.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Je crois que je suis un peu en retard pour ce nouveau chapitre; désolée mais je bosse en ce moment, et puis j'ai beaucoup de projets de sites en tête...quoique tout ça est une excuse pour éviter de dire que je bloque un peu sur cette fic ! Alors voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai un peu -beaucoup- brodé, ce qui m'a permis d'éclaircir au maximum les sentiments de Draco à propos de cette situation. Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment triste, mais bizarrement, je ne voyais que les choses de cette façon.  
  
Prochain chapitre, fin du flash-back et retour dans le présent avec un Harry plus que déprimé ! (Oui, pas très gay tout ça XD) 

P.S : Hey, ce chapitre est définitivement plus long que les autres !!!


	24. Malade d'amour

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 24 : Malade d'amour

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 23, la suite du flash-back raconte comment Draco s'est définitivement décidé à quitter Harry et comment, avant de voir Rogue et de prendre l'antidote, il lui a fait ses adieux.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Melhuiwen :** Salut ! Oh, ça se trouve, tu m'avais bien laissé une review, mais je n'ai pas reçu le mail d'alerte, ou alors je l'ai perdu, ou alors a buggé m'enfin on ne sait pas ! :p Lol eh oui, en fait, Draco, c'est un tendre, un gentil !! Une guimauve romantique sous cette carapace d'acier !! Euh non, je m'enflamme là. Bon en tout cas, j'ai la désagréable impression que cette histoire tourne à une hymne en l'honneur de Draco, et que vous allez finir par détester Harry pour tout ce qu'il fait endurer à Draco ! prie pour que ça n'arrive pas...aimez Ryry, je vous en priiiiie !! Lol bon oui, je t'avoue que je bloque un peu sur cette fic. J'ai parfois des idée pour la fin - parce que pour sûr, on s'approche de la fin - mais elles sont tellement multiples, je ne sais pas comment la conclure. Dont, la question principale : "Happy ou Bad End ?" :p Donc voilà, je rame un peu, mais normalement, dès que je me mets à écrire, l'inspiration vient au fur et à mesure, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis pour répondre à ta question, je suis en train de faire le site de l'entreprise de mon grand-père, mais elle n'est pas encore en ligne. Sinon oui, j'ai pas mal de site, dont un site sur HP (http:www.bewitched.fr.fm) si tu veux ! En tout cas, bonne lecture ! (et je vois l'heure tardi-matinale oué ! bravo, t'as tenu toute la journée après ? lol)

**Artémis **: Oh, merci, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Rien qu'un petit mot déjà tu sais, ça réchauffe le coeur ! [mode guimauve activé] lol

**Nee Chan & Chana **: Salut vous deux ! Oh d'accord, c'était pas clair c'est pour ça...Oui, les chapitres 22 et 23 sont bien des flash-backs. Et si dans le chapitre 21, Draco dit qu'il déteste Harry, c'est qu'il a déjà pris l'antidote, et donc qu'il s'était décidé à s'éloigner de lui. Par contre, dans le chapitre 22, c'est le moment où il prend cette décision, donc il est encore avec Harry...euh je ne sais pas si c'est clair là ; M'enfin désolée pour le fouilli. Et oui, vous avez bien compris : Draco et Harry se remettront ensemble plus tard, mais jusqu'à la fin de la fic, je ne peux pas vous le garantir ! Lisez la RAR de Melhuiwen, et vous aurez quelques infos en plus par rapport à la fin de cette fic. Lol c'est étonnant comme on se ressemble un peu, Ron non plus n'est pas un de mes persos préférés ! Mais il s'en prend plus que "Pétasse #1", parce que je ne sais pas...j'aime bien le vanner ! XD Oh, vous avez un top 3 des Pétasses ??? Qui c'est les 2nde et 3ème ? Lol bah oui, désolée, Harry déprime pour la énième fois dans mes fics. Mais si je les torture ainsi mes persos (enfin pas à moi mais à Dame Rowling), c'est parce que je les aime !! lol

**Askaya **: lol Je viens de répondre à une review qui voulait une happy end et toi tu m'en demandes une mauvaise ? Bah écoute, je ferais selon le feeling du moment, prie pour que ça tombe dans les 70% de déprime qui constituent ma vie ! lol Jt'embrasse très fort aussi.

**Sly2Sy **: Lol mais c'était pas mon but du tout !!! Je crois qu'on va continuer à se "bloquer" lontemps encore comme ça ! mdr En tout cas, si bête et simple soit-elle, merci pour ta review et...tu sais la suite ! lol

**Clôtho **: Hihi micci !! La réalité ? Hum eh bien je pense qu'elle devrait être pire que tout, puisque Harry va être déprimé à souhait, Draco torturé et torturant, bref, une vraie boucherie qui devrait arriver dans pas longtemps...niark ! lol

**Winnie.l'ourson **: Oh un nouveau lecteur ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait avec le courage de lire les 23 chapitres à la suite, mais si !!! En tout cas merci, je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira. Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture à toi !

**Quelqu'un **: Bonjour, quelqu'un ! lol c'est rien ça m'a fait rire. Bon bref, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes cette histoire et la suite, la voila, même si je ne sais pas si elle répondra à toutes tes questions... Bonne lecture quand même !

**Céline S. **:Coucou ! Bah normalement tes notes de brevet tu les reçois par courrier, mais je sais pas puique t'as l'air d'en avoir fait un un peu spécial...Bref oh alors la Thailande ça a l'air chouette comme pays ! Y'm'tarde d'y être !! Sinon contente de voir que tu es apparemment une rescapée de ton voyage en Bretagne ! lol Allez, bonnes continuation de vacances et bonne lecture à toi !

**Pithy **: Bienvenue à toi, ô nouvelle lectrice ! lol Micci pour mon Bac ! Et puis merci pour l'histoire, je sais que je vous malmène avec des fins à suspens à deux balles m'enfin je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! XD (méchante Anya ! Pas bien !) Merci d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire jusque là et puis pour le lemon, oui il était un peu court...mais c'était mon premier ! Et je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise pour l'écrire. En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir réussi à transmettre le sentiment d'amour dans l'histoire, puisqu'apparemment tu l'as ressenti ! Donc bonne lecture à toi et encore merci pour tout !

* * *

"Bonsoir, Professeur", salua Harry.  
  
Le professeur Rogue s'extirpa de la potion sur laquelle il était penché et, reconnaissant les deux élèves qui se présentaient à lui, les salua d'un léger hochement de la tête. Même s'il le nota, il ne dit rien sur le fait que Draco refusait de lever ses yeux du sol, chose que le Professeur des Potions ne l'avait jamais encore vu faire.  
  
Il s'avança vers une étagère non loin de là où étaient posée deux fioles contenant un liquide rouge sang et, les saisissant, il les tendit aux deux jeunes hommes.  
  
"Buvez ça" ordonna-t-il simplement.  
  
Harry s'en saisit le premier mais ne le but pas immédiatement. Il se contentait d'observer le liquide, légèrement en mouvement dans son conteneur, effectuer des mouvements en spirale dans la fiole de verre. Draco, lui, mit plusieurs secondes avant de tendre la main vers l'objet que tenait le Professeur Rogue. Mais quant il prit la fiole, sa main ne tremblait pas. Il releva des yeux de glace vers son professeur qui en trembla presque, et se tourna vers Harry pour lui jeter un regard plein d'amour, de tristesse, de résolution, et d'une multitude d'autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Son âme soeur lui renvoya un regard chargé des plus tendres sentiments à son égard, mais Harry, contrairement à Draco, parvint à émettre un faible sourire ; il avait confiance. Harry avait confiance en lui, l'idiot.  
  
Soupirant légèrement, Draco porta le breuvage à ses lèvres, alors qu'aux coins de ses yeux, naissaient les perles d'un amour qu'il savait désormais perdu.  
  
[...]  
  
Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation que lui avait procuré l'antidote quand il l'avait bu. Il n'avait pas de goût particulier ou alors légèrement celui d'un médicament assez âpre, mais c'était cette sensation de froid qui avait traversé tout son corps qui l'avait marqué. Comme si on lui arrachait quelque chose au fond de lui et qu'il n'y avait plus à la place qu'un grand vide. Comment le néant pouvait-il être aussi douloureux ?  
  
Suivant Ron comme un automate dans les couloirs vers leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal renforcé, il ne s'apperçut même pas quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et se cogna contre lui.  
  
"Désol" bafouilla-t-il sans y prêter grande attention.  
  
Son ami se retourna, prêt à lui balancer une gentille remarque sur son inattention, mais s'arrêta net dans son intention quand il vit l'état de Harry. Ron soupira ; depuis qu'il était revenu du bureau de Rogue, il l'avait retrouvé dans ainsi, et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Bien sûr, Harry refusait catégoriquement de lui dire ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là. Alors, Ron, mettant sa frustration face à l'entêtement de son ami de côté, décida de l'épauler silencieusement en attendant que le brun se décide à se confier à lui. Il ne savait pas si cette maturité venait enfin alors qu'il grandissait ou si cela était du fait qu'il cotoyait trop Hermione, mais cela avait du bon, maintenant que Harry avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.  
  
"Allez, regarde un peu où tu mets tes pattes", dit doucement, presque tendrement Ron. Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son ami et passant un bras désinvolte autour de ses épaules, le conduisant jusqu'à leur salle de classe.  
  
Là, ils durent se séparer, car Ron faisait équipe avec Seamus, alors que Harry se retrouvait tout seul. Le professeur Dumbledore en avait décidé ainsi car Harry, surpassant quelque peu le niveau des autres élèves de la classe, déstabilisait ses partenaires. Cependant, aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils s'entrainaient à former un Patronus, Harry ne réussi à former aucun cerf argenté de tout le cours. Alberforth Dumbledore le remarqua bien sûr, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se détourner vers Neville, qui faisait échapper de sa baguette une forme bizarre inconsistante à trois pattes, qui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.  
  
Quand la cloche sonna, et que les élèves, excités par leurs progrès, se précipitèrent hors de la salle de classe, au fond de celle-ci, Harry n'avait pas bougé. Livre et parchemin toujours sur son bureau, il fixait celui-ci sans pourtant sembler le voir. A l'extrémité de la pièce, son professeur menait une bataille intérieure pour savoir s'il devait aller lui parler ou pas. Après tout, contrairement à son frère Albus, Alberforth ne cernait pas encore très bien le caractère changeant du Gryffondor et ne savait pas s'il était la meilleure personne pour cela.  
  
Harry était encore une fois dans une sorte de rêve, le genre de sensation où tout vous semble si réel et que vous n'avez plus conscience des choses qui vous entourent, sans pourtant être en train de dormir. Et dans ce rêve, il était dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il tenait une fiole vide dans sa main droite, alors qu'il faisait face à Draco Malfoy. Et il ne savait pas si c'était le froid de la potion ou celui des yeux de Draco qui lui glaçait les sangs, mais à cet instant là, il frisonnait. Il était sorti silencieusement de la pièce, avait entendu le Serpentard dire un vague "Merci, Professeur, bonne soirée" avant de le suivre dehors.  
  
Là, une fois sorti, Harry sentait toujours ce froid en lui, mais il se dit que ce n'était qu'un effet de l'antidote et qu'il partirait bientôt ; ce n'était certainement pas à cause du regard de marbre posé sur lui. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et soupira faussement d'aise. Il se tourna vers le Serpentard qui était à quelques pas de lui, et sourit en voyant que l'être qu'il aimait était toujours là et qu'il n'avait pas disparu. C'était une pensée stupide, Draco n'allait pas disparaître, mais quelque part, Harry avait eu l'impression que si, quand la part d'âme qu'il partageait avec Draco avait quitté son corps. Mais Draco était toujours là, ainsi que son amour pour lui, intact et inaltéré. Harry était plus heureux que jamais, d'un bonheur aveuglant, de celui qui vous cache la vérité des choses. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait surtout pas vu le changement, il n'avait rien vu des larmes, ni de l'éclat d'amour qui avait quitté les yeux de son amant. Rien.  
  
Et quand la réalité lui avait sauté aux yeux, cruelle et omniprésente, il aurait aimé pouvoir crier sa douleur, répéter sans fin cette litanie de 'pourquoi', pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps désormais vide. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était rester immobile, les yeux hagards, le coeur déchiré et l'âme vide, fixant sans y croire la silhouette de Draco Malfoy qui s'éloignait à l'opposé.  
  
"_J'y vois clair à présent. Je suis heureux d'avoir pris cet antidote à temps, qui sait, on se serait marié à ce rythme-là. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais profité de moi de cette façon. Dégage, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu me répugnes, Potter._"

* * *

Yai, je suis toute déprimée et toute flagada à force d'avoir écrit ce chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour l'ambiance horrible, j'espère que ça ira mieux dans le prochain chapitre ! Bah ouais, je n'en sais rien, j'écris toujours au feeling moi ! lol  
  
Sinon je voulais vous dire que je pars lundi 9 aout en Thailande et que je ne reviendrai pas avant fin aout, donc il n'y aura plus aucun post d'ici là. Bonnes vacances à tous et merci de m'avoir soutenue pendant tout ce temps ! 


	25. Persévérer

**Unforeseen Fate**   
Chapitre 25 : Persévérer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 24, la fin du flash-back raconte comment Draco rejette Harry après avoir pris l'antidote et comment celui-ci réagit.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Askaya :** Lol ouais mais malheureusement, t'as l'air d'être la seule à vouloir une bad end ! M'enfin de toute façon, personne ne pourra m'influencer, c'est ma fic, j'écris ce que je veux ! Je peux même ne pas la finir du tout et laisser un suspens horrible à vous faire pendre, m'en fous ! XD Non franchement, j'en sais fichtre rien, ça dépendra de comment la fic évoluera ! Bizoox ma kiwi !!

**Artémis ** : Oui je sais, c'était pas super joyeux. Je pense que c'est peut-être le chapitre le plus triste de toute la fic (enfin à mon avis). M'enfin merci à toi, oui j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, et j'ai eu le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres moins tristes pour cette fic. En espérant que celui-ci te plaise, et bonne rentrée à toi !

**Céline S. **: Salut ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Ouais, tu avais raison, c'est vraiment excellent la Thailande ! Je suis principalement restée à Bangkok, mais je suis aussi allée à Shiang Mai, et puis j'ai fait un petit tour au Laos (où mes parents ont habité). Ouais, c'est dingue le nombre de pagodes qu'il y avait là-bas, et c'est vrai que c'est lourd de devoir se couvrir ! (c'est pour ça qu'à la fin je ne rentrais plus dedans :p) M'enfin bref, voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami **: Arf je suis désolée ! *mine déconfite* Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Enfin, si ce chapitre était censé vous émouvoir, mais pas au point de pleurer ! Oh, toutes mes excuses ! Enfin s'il te tarde la suite, c'est que tu ne m'en veux pas tant que ça ! :p Bonne lecture, je te promets que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi triste que le précédent !

**Pithy **: Ouais, c'est vrai que les cliffanghers, c'est horrible à lire, mais en même temps, ça donne envie de continuer à lire la fic ! Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux m'en empêcher ! Oh tu rentres en 2nde ? Bon alors bon courage à toi, même si cette année n'est pas particulièrement dure, je crois (enfin tu n'as pas d'exam', profites-en pour t'éclater avant l'année du BAC ! (Sans vouloir te mettre la pression encore plus ! Oh quelle naze je fais) En tout cas merci, oui, la Thailande c'état génial, malgré la chaleur et les trombes d'eau qui tombent ! Mais j'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai beaucoup écrit pendant mon voyage et j'espère que ça te plaira, (surtout que ça vaudra 3 semaines d'attente apparemment difficiles ! lol) Bizoox !

**Melhuiwen **: Lol ouais en fait, je viens de réaliser, c'est moi qui torture ces pauvres personnages qui n'ont rien demandé du tout ! lol Mais c'est parce que je les aime bien, et tu sais, ta review m'a presque définitivement décidé à écrire une happy end ! C'est vrai, je les ai tellement maltraité tout au long de l'histoire, qu'ils ont droit à un peu de bonheur à la fin ! Mais tout de même, je ne sais pas encore comment elle finira, ça dépendra de la tournure que prennent les évènements ! Parce que là, je suis de bonne humeur, donc une happy-end me semble évidente, mais quand je serais déprimée et que je verrais tout en noir, il en sera certainement autrement...En tout cas merci pour ton soutien, il fait plus que plaisir ! Bizoox et bonne lecture !

**Nee Chan et Chana **: Salut à vous deux ! Vous aviez raison, me voici de retour et je suis complètement de bonne humeur, donc comme vous le prévoyiez, ce chapitre sera beaucoup moins triste que le précédent ! (enfin il annonce quelque chose de moins triste, on va y aller doucement, vu la profondeur de dépression dans lequel c'est tombé ! XD) Vous êtes la seconde review qui me donnerait vraiment l'envie d'écrire une happy-end (l'autre étant celle de Melhuiwen au-dessus)...A dire vrai, j'ai déjà une idée de fin en tête, à force d'y réfléchir, mais malheureusement (pour vous), c'est une mauvaise fin. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise pour une happy-end, mais ça me travaille beaucoup, alors je pèserai le pour et le contre ! Dernière chose, je ne pense plus faire de flash-back, ou alors pas pendant un bon bout de temps ! J'aimerais que désormais, l'histoire suive un cours plus "normal" et moins décousu.  
Lol ouais, j'aime pas trop Eowyn non plus, elle est super lourde comme perso, à faire du gringue à Aragorn ! Sinon euh, je vois pas trop qui c'est comme perso, Guenièvre, m'enfin pitet la damoiselle qui attire toujours les emmerdes et qu'il faut tout le temps sauver nan ? (un peu comme Lana dans Smallville XD) Ouais, Ron est assez supportable ici, je n'avais pas le coeur à le faire stupide et lourd ('aurait cassé l'ambiance du chapitre) :p Gros bizoox à vous deux, bonne rentrée et portez-vous bien !

**Sly2Sy **: lol c'est pas grave, merci au contraire d'avoir reviewé malgré tout ! (j'aurais eu trop la flemme, à ta place :p) En tout cas, pour répondre à ta question détournée, voilà la suite en question ! Gros bizoox !

**Clôtho **: Shalute ! Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis aussi, à chaque fois que j'écris un nouveau chapitre, il est encore plus tordu que le précédent et alors c'est la hantise de savoir si je vais réussir à écrire une suite cohérente et correcte...M'enfin jusque là apparemment, je m'en sors pas trop mal, enfin j'espère ! Merci de me lire depuis le début et bonne lecture de la suite !

**Coline la retameuse **: Salut à toi, toi qui a décidé de lire toutes mes fics en une soirée ! lol Bravo pour le courage, parce que 24 chapitres c'est pas rien ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise. Eh oui, malheureusement, tu es tombée sur le chapitre le plus déprimant de la fic (même toi t'as trouvé ? Eh beh...) en arrivant, mais heureusement aussi, tout ce passage déprimant est fini, j'essaie de faire remonter la pente à Harry. Et une question, quand tu dis "_Malefoy est tellement Malefoy, que rien à faire, je suis complétement embrouillée_", qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bon sinon le POV de Draco arrive après celui-là (tu vas être servie ! lol) mais d'ici-là, encore une petite scène avec Harry. Bonne lecture à toi, et encore merci !

* * *

"Potter, que se passe-t-il dans votre tête de dégénéré mental ?"  
  
"Rien, monsieur."  
  
"Je m'en doute, Potter. Mais je voudrais néanmoins savoir ce qu'il s'y est passé à un moment pour que vous fassiez des progrès si spectaculaires en Occlumencie."  
  
"Rien, monsieur."  
  
"Monsieur Potter. Je vois que vous maniez la variété d'expression avec délice. Mais j'insiste. Nous pourrions cultiver cet évènement pour que vos progrès soient encore plus importants et..."  
  
"Et si je ne veux pas les _cultiver_ ?"  
  
"Je crains que vos envies n'aient pas leur place ici, Potter. Vous avez pris un retard considérable l'année dernière et nous devons profiter de cette apparente "illumination" de votre part pour le rattraper."  
  
Harry fulminait. Bien sûr que l'Occlumencie était aussi un domaine où il s'était jeté à corps perdu, comme les études, pour s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - qui le faisait trop souffrir.  
  
"_Legilimens_ !"  
  
Le salaud. Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu avant de l'attaquer et Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer son esprit. Oh Merlin, faites qu'il ne voit pas ses dernières pensées, faites qu'il ne voit pas Draco...  
  
"Potter !!!"  
  
Harry ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Recroquevillé sur le sol en position ftale, il ne s'était même pas rendu comte qu'il avait crié le nom de son - ancien - aimé. Rogue était blême. Il s'assit avec difficulté sur une chaise, comme s'il venait de recevoir un trop grand choc pour pouvoir tenir debout. Il se massa légèrement les tempes et leva des yeux perçants vers le Gryffondor.  
  
"Pouvez-vous me dire" prononça-t-il clairement, "ce que c'était que cela ?"  
  
"Oui, monsieur."  
  
Inutile de nier l'évidence, et d'ailleurs, Harry n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir la force.  
  
"Et alors ?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy" fut tout ce que Harry répondit.  
  
"C'est ce qui m'a semblé entendre - et voir. Mais que faisait monsieur Malfoy dans votre tête, Potter ? C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir."  
  
"Cela me semble clair pourtant, monsieur."  
  
Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudain, il s'énervait ; alors que c'était si simple à dire, à reconnaître. Après tout, il s'agissait juste de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait encore et encore tous les jours.  
  
"Il me hante."  
  
L'espace d'un instant, les yeux du professeur Rogue s'aggrandirent, puis la réalisation naquit dans son regard. Des minutes interminables s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles élève et professeur demeurèrent silencieux. Harry avait l'air plus las que jamais même si, quelque part, l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour avouer cela n'était rien comparé au soulagement éprouvé d'avoir partagé ce qui le préoccupait...même si c'était à une personne comme Rogue.  
  
"Depuis combien de temps...ce manège dure-t-il ?" murmura finalement Rogue.  
  
"Presque un mois."  
  
"Presque...?"  
  
"C'est fini."  
  
"Voilà donc la raison de votre soudaine application en cours...J'aurais dû m'en douter. Adolescent avant tout..."  
  
Inconsciemment, Rogue soupira. Pourquoi s'attendait-il à ce que Harry, le fils de James Potter par-dessus tout, soit différent des autres adolescents ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'emblait-il soudain s'en _préoccuper_ ?  
  
"Préparez-vous, Potter, nous reprenons. _Legilimens_ !"  
  
Rogue ne s'était pas montré plus tendre pendant le reste de la leçon, au contraire. A présent, aux souvenirs de Draco se mêlaient ceux de Sirius, et Harry se retrouvait à terre à chaque offensive de son professeur. Au bout de la sixième fois, il n'en pouvait plus, se relevant avec de plus en plus de peine.  
  
"Allez, debout, Potter. Je veux que vous contriez mes attaques une fois avant de cesser la leçon."  
  
Etait-ce un encouragement ? Ou de l'acharnement sadique ? Harry préféra opter pour la première impression, même si elle était trop surréaliste pour s'appliquer à Rogue. Il se mit debout et fixa son professeur dans les yeux, sans ciller.  
  
"Allons-y. Encore une fois."  
  
Rogue le dévisagea de son regard sans fond et acquiesça.  
  
"_Legilimens_ !"  
  
Cette fois-ci, Sirius n'apparut plus dans son esprit. Il n'arriva pas à renvoyer l'attaque de son professeur, ni à faire disparaître les images de Draco, mais quand le sort s'interrompit, il n'était pas à terre, juste appuyé d'une façon un peu bancale contre le mur. Alors qu'il demandait à faire un autre essai, il ne put faire mieux que la fois précédente. Ainsi, sur une poussée un peu compulsive, il reformula sa requête encore quatre fois jusqu'à ce que, au bout de la quatrième reprise, il retombe à terre. Rogue le toisa du regard et rangea sa baguette.  
  
"C'est bon pour ce soir, Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse arriver à grand chose aujourd'hui."  
  
Harry, essoufflé, se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
"Bonsoir monsieur."  
  
"Oh, Potter..."  
  
"Oui ?" Harry se retourna. "Monsieur", ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
  
Rogue était déjà derrière son bureau, une pile de parchemins devant lui.  
  
"Vous devriez vous montrer un peu persévérant comme cela dans tous les domaines, peut-être cela vous réussira-t-il..." Le professeur marqua une pause. "Exception faite en Potions, bien entendu."  
  
Cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire, à peine perceptible. Il avait l'impression que c'était une chose qu'il ne savait plus faire depuis longtemps.  
  
"Oui, monsieur, j'essaierai."  
  
Ce soir-là, épuisé, Harry s'endormit cependant plus paisiblement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des semaines.

* * *

I'm back ! Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, mes vacances se sont très bien passées ! Bon bref...J'étais décidée à sortir cette fic du dépressif, et je l'ai fait (ouiiii !! XD) ! Désormais les choses commenceront à aller mieux...enfin les personnages ne déprimeront plus autant (ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'ils seront heureux, nuance ! Oui je suis méchante je sais, et vous devirez commencer à en avoir l'habitude, nan ? XD) et j'essaierai de faire suivre un cours moins décousu à cette histoire. Enfin entre ce que je dis et ce que je fais... ^^;  
  
**P.S** : Pour ceux qui ont le sens de l'observation fin, ils remarqueront que tous les accents s'affichent désormais correctement. En effet, j'ai réussi à maîtriser l'affichage des accents grâce à un peu de codage ! ^^ 


	26. Faiblesse du coeur

**Unforeseen Fate**   
Chapitre 26 : Faiblesse du coeur

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 25, lors d'un cours d'Occlumencie, Harry commence à voir les choses d'un point de vue plus positif, et par un coup du Destin, cette entrevue avec Rogue le console un peu de sa rupture avec Draco. Rogue qui, par la même occasion, apprend la relation qu'entretenaient les deux élèves.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Céline S. :** Ouep, ça va être un peu plus gay ! Lol non gai ! XD (désolée, ma blague fétiche à deux balles) Bonne lecture !

**Artémis ** : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Draco a bien remis son masque, et il n'y a qu'Harry qui puisse l'enlever ! Mais qu'en pense notre Dragon national ? C'est ce que tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre ! :p

**Melhuiwen **:Kikou ! Ah, une coupine fan de Sevie ! lol oui moi aussi j'ai une tendresse particulière pour ce personnage car, comme tu l'as dit, il y a tellement de mystère en lui, que c'est un personnage idéal pour broder une histoire dessus, il est tellement charismatique, mais en même temps, on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui. Merci pour ta review pleine de justesse, et oui, tu sauras l'état d'esprit de Draco pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre ! Bizoox !

**Mifibou **: Bonjour ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait toujours des personnes qui viennent lire 25 chapitres à la suite, surtout de cette fic ! M'enfin tu en fais partie, et pour ça, un grand merci, pour ta review aussi, qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir que tu ressentais les émotions que j'ai essayé de faire passer dans cette fic, et tu sembles la comprendre si bien, c'est assez impressionnant, mais ça fait tellement plaisir ! Tu as raison aussi, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire une suite qui soit à la hauteur du chapitre précédent, mais en même temps, ça ne serait pas le cas, l'écriture deviendrait moins drole ! lol Voici le nouveau chapitre, à toi d'en juger ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Clotho **: Bah oui, on va y aller petit à petit, Ryry va pas sauter au cou de Rogue en disant :"Merci Sévie, tu m'as libéré de ma dépendance à Dray !!!" (quoique ça serait bien drôle lol) Contente que tu ais senti le petit changement ! Maintenant, passons du côté de Mr. Malfoy pour voir ce qu'il en est...

**Coline la retameuse **: Lol d'acord, j'ai saisi le message, c'est vrai que Draco fait à lui tout seul un assez bon carnage autour de lui, en bon héros dramatique qu'il est ! lol Oui, tu as raison, je ne pensais plus à l'Occlumencie depuis longtemps, mais ça m'a été bien pratique pour le cours de l'histoire. Et Rogue est toujours fidèle à lui-même, un brin sadique, mais humain malgré tout (en tout cas ici). Bref, pour répondre à ta question, non, cette fic ne va pas tourner au Harry/Sévie, même si ça m'a effleuré l'esprit au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes (j'ai aussi une tendresse pour ce couple, mais je vais me retenir ici ! XD). Mais c'est juste que Harry a réalisé qu'il était capable de faire changer les choses au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa douleur, alors ça commence à aller mieux pour lui. Je suis toujours ta fic avec beaucoup de délice, de rien pour la review donc ! Bonne lecture !

**Fliflou **: Lol non ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic ne va pas virer au Harry/Sevie, mais il se peut qu'il y ait quelques petites références...Enfin je ne sais pas, je verrais ! Micci pour la review ! Bonne lecture !

**Sly2Sy **: MDR !! J'imaginais trop le truc, ça m'a fait mourir de rire ! qu'apparemment, ton partiel s'est bien passé, je croise les doigts pour toi ! (mais si tu as une bonne impression, c'est déjà un bon point !) Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes tant cette fic ! Bonne lecture, profites-en pour prendre une petite pause dans ton boulot ! ^^ Bisoox !

**A M-Shinigami **: Ya pas de mal, c'est pas grave si tu review pas tout le temps, du moment que tu prends du plaisir à lire cette fic, ça me rend heureuse. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture et bon courage pour tes études !

**Saturne **: Bonjour, et bravo pour le courage d'avoir lu les 25 chapitres à la suite ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et donc, voilà la suite ! Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture !!

**Chupz **: Eh oui, pendant que y'en a qui se morfondent à écrire leur fanfic, d'autres partent en vacances ! lol jdéconne. Ouais, t'es arrivée sur les passages les plus dépressifs, mais maintenant, ça va commencer à aller mieux ! (a dit la déesse ! lol) Bizoox !

**Pithy **: Lol, contente que les répliques de Sévie t'aient plue ! C'est mon instinct Laurence Boccolini qui refait surface avec lui ! lol Bref je suis contente que tu ais aimé, et voici le nouveau chapitre, ni joyeux, ni triste enfin, je sais pas...un peu bizarre ! lol Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le plan de Draco marchait à merveille. Oui, comme il l'avait prévu, comme il l'avait _voulu_, Harry s'était éloigné de lui. Oh, comme il avait bien fait, maintenant qu'il voyait ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Depuis quelques temps, les réunions de Mangemorts se multipliaient et avec elles, les attentats contre le Ministère, les massacres de familles moldues et sorcières confondues...  
  
Son père, vulgaire marionnette de Voldemort, lui qu'il avait toujours cru si puissant, avait été plus que fier de lui quand il avait tué son "premier s'il s'agissait de vulgaire gibier.  
  
Inconsciemment, Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer sa victime à Granger. Elle aussi était une Sang-de-bourbe. Pourtant, il se demandait s'il pourrait avoir son sang sur les mains, elle qu'il avait cotoyé pendant six années, personnellement insulté et secrètement jalousé...pourrait-il, le temps venu, utiliser le même sort d'écartèlement sur elle, la voir hurler de douleur et supplier à la mort, sans ciller ? Lui, Mangemort qui ne maîtrise même pas l'Avada, pourrait-il tuer la meilleure amie de _Harry_ ?  
  
Harry...  
  
Draco pensait que le fait de savoir Harry en sécurité, loin de toutes ces horreurs qui faisaient désormais parties de son quotidien, lui suffirait et que cela rendrait les choses moins difficiles entre eux, pour Harry, pour lui. Il avait observé Harry dépérir à vue d'il sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, tout en sachant qu'il en était la cause. Il pensait que Granger et Weasel prendraient soin de lui et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que Harry irait bientôt mieux, mais apparemment, la situation dépassait même ses deux amis. Harry n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même, silhouette qui hantait les couloirs de Poudlard, enveloppe vide qu'on traînait de cours en cours, simple ombre qui déambulait dans le château la nuit.  
  
Et puis un matin, les choses avaient commencé à changer. Si imperceptibles, que personne, pas même Draco, ne s'en était apperçu. Mais elle était bel et bien là, la lueur de vie ; elle avait regagné les yeux émeraudes, ceux qui avaient tant de fois vacillés mais qui n'étaient jamais vraiment morts.  
  
Un matin, qui s'annonçait pourtant identique à tous les autres, Harry s'était remis à vivre.  
  
  
  
"Drake ?"  
  
Le Serpentard sortit de ses pensées pour se retrouver face à Pansy Parkinson. Qu'avait cette face de bulldog à toujours le harceler si tôt le matin ?  
  
"Quoi ?" grommela Draco.  
  
"Dracoooo...", dit Pansy sur un ton qui se voulait lascif, "tu me passes ton devoir de Potions, s'il te plaît ?"  
  
"Oh, Pans, va harceler quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi tu ne demandes jamais à Blaise ?"  
  
"Mais je ne comprends rien, il écrit comme un goblin !" se plaignit-elle.  
  
"Eh bien apprends à lire le goblin !"  
  
Et sur ces derniers mots, il attrapa un dernier toast au miel et se le fourra dans la bouche avant de quitter précipitamment la Grande Salle. Ayant du temps avant le début de son premier cours, il se décida à aller errer dans les environs du lac, encore gelé à cette époque de l'année. Ses pas l'ammenèrent à l'endroit où il avait repêché Harry ; cela devenait une habitude. Dès qu'il laissait ses pensées prendre le dessus sur ses actions, il se retrouvait toujours à cet endroit, quoiqu'il fasse. Et alors, une fois là, il s'assirait sur un rocher et, pendant quelques glorieuses minutes, il pourrait entièrement se laisser aller à sa douleur...se rappeler comment toute cette histoire avait commencé, et comment elle finit...mais surtout, comment il en était sorti changé à jamais, ouvrant pour la première fois son cur à quelqu'un, laissant apparaître celui qu'il était véritablement, et abattant par la même occasion la muraille qu'il avait mis tant de temps à bâtir autour de son âme. Oui, Harry l'avait transformé et lui avait permis de renaître. Mais alors qu'il réapprenait tout dans cette nouvelle existence, alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveaux yeux sur le monde, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se sépare de sa Source de vie ? Pourquoi, à présent, ce sentiment de solitude l'oppressait tellement, et ce, chaque minute supplémentaire qu'il vivait ? Pourquoi ce sentitment constant de besoin de sa présence, ses pensées, ses paroles, son regard sur lui ? Pourquoi cette impression de vide sans fond, de froid glacial lui paralysant les sens et lui glaçant le cur ?  
  
_Pourquoi était-ce si dur sans Harry ?_  
  
  
  
Mais ce matin-là, alors que tout s'annonçait si habituel aux autres jours, peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, il était écrit que quelque chose devait renaître, Draco trouva sa place sur le rocher occupée par une autre personne. Plus tard, le Serpentard appellerait cela un tour du Destin, mais pour l'instant, quoique ce soit, il trouvait cela tout simplement sadique.  
  
"Harry ?"  
  
Le Gryffondor - car c'était bien lui - se retourna, et l'espace des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles leurs regards se vérouillèrent, il se retrouvèrent submergés par un flot de souvenirs, d'émotions anciennement partagées et se noyèrent sous une vague d'amour comme seulement ils avaient pu se faire mutuellement ressentir. Les yeux du Survivant s'aggrandirent sous la surprise, mais bientôt un voile noir passa sur ses iris émeraudes, et sa voix, quand elle s'adressa à Draco, était aussi glacée que la bise qui soufflait.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Malfoy_ ?"  
  
La dureté de ces mots ramena Draco à la réalité - en tout cas à celle des apparences - et le Serpentard dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour replacer son masque de verre.  
  
"J'ai autant le droit que toi de venir ici, Potter car malheureusement, nous cotoyons la même école."  
  
C'était une piètre réplique, Draco le savait, mais il était incapable de mieux pour le moment. A présent, il savait qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner, mais ses jambes refusaient de faire le moindre pas. A la place, il demeura là, à fixer Harry sans dire mot.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient vraiment face à face depuis...  
  
  
  
Hypnotisé, il fit un pas en direction de Harry. Celui-ci continuait à le dévisager, le visage de marbre, mais les yeux scintillant étrangement, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps. Et Draco ne put rien faire à part un pas de plus vers celui qu'il trouvait si beau en cet instant ; merle noir sur l'immaculée de la neige, emmitoufflé d'or et de sang...  
  
Et soudain, la douleur qui déchira son cur faillit lui arracher un cri. Car en cet instant, apparurent dans son esprit deux sentiments, deux images si extrêmes, si contradictoires mais tellement puissantes, que Draco pensait que leur conflit aurait pu le faire mourir.  
  
En cet instant, en même temps qu'il réalisait à quel point il aimait encore Harry, et que ce vide qu'il ressentait en lui ne pouvait être rempli que par sa présence, l'image terrible du sorcier qu'il avait tué s'était imposée dans son esprit, envahissante et maladive.  
  
L'instant d'après, Draco réalisa qu'il était piégé par son propre plan.

* * *

Pouf, enfin fini ! J'adore écrire sur papier, mais ça me saoule trop de tout retaper après ! lol Bon bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour ma part, j'en suis assez fière, je crois que je mérite un "Effort Exceptionnel" en introspection ! XD  
Je ne trouve pas ce chapitre triste, mais plus...grave en fait. Oui, Draco a tué. Je sais, c'est assez gore, mais bon, quand on est Mangemort, c'était à prévoir.  
  
J'espère que vous ressentirez toute l'intensité de ce chapitre, et aussi une certaine poésie dans la situation, surtout la scène dehors, dans la neige. J'y ai mis beaucoup de moi, pas plus que les autres chapitres, ou peut-être une autre part de moi, qui n'était pas présente dans cette histoire depuis le début. Je ne sais pas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous en _ressentez_, car ce chapitre me met dans un état "différent" que les autres... 


	27. Ombre et Lumière

**Unforeseen Fate**   
Chapitre 27 : Ombre et Lumière

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 26, Draco se retrouve face à face avec Harry, alors quand dans son esprit, son premier meurtre fraîchement accompli en tant que Mangemort le hante. Il réalise aussi qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans Harry et se retrouve donc piégé par son propre plan.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Céline S. :** Lol bah pour une première fois que tu plains Draco, ça me prouve que j'ai réussi à faire passer certaines émotions ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, bonne lecture de ce chapitre ! Bizoox !

**Coline la retameuse **:MDR !! Si si, j'ai parfaitement saisi ton délire, faut dire que j'étais dans un bon état moi aussi ! XD Apparemment, tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Draco...M'enfin c'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas été très fin...En même temps, ça n'aurait pas fait d'histoire sinon ! XD Bon bref, je pense qu'il était temps qu'il réalise quelques petites choses de la vie quand même, comme tu les as si bien nommées. Merci pour avoir écrit cette 200ème review, et bonne lecture à toi !

**Artémis ** : Oui, mais Harry ne sait pas encore ce qu'a fait Draco, quoiqu'il doit s'en douter je suppose. M'enfin ce n'est qu'un détail, puisque principalement, oui, il doit lui pardonner de l'avoir rejeté comme ça, même s'il ne sait pas que c'était pour son bien. Enfin bref...bonne lecture !

**Julia Aris **: Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ce chapitre ait réussi à te faire ressentir autant de sentiments. Mais quand même, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur du précédent ! (hantise d'auteur) Bonne lecture !

**Clotho **: Lol oui c'est sûr que ça serait plus agréable d'étudier du HP pendant les cours que du Corneille ! XD Les choses vont s'arranger, mais en attendant, je vais essayer d'arrêter de faire des cliffanghers pourris à la fin des chapitres ! lol Bon, je m'en vais me dépatouiller avec ces personnages complexes...bonne lecture à toi !

**Oxaline **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est gentil. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et c'est vrai qu'elle est compliquée (je devrais la relire un de ces jours, je rigolerais bien) Bon, je vais essayer de faire sortir Draco de ce bazar...Bonne lecture et encore merci !

**Noctambule **: Oui, je dois avoir eu quelques reviews de toi. Merci pour celle-ci, ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire ait tant d'impact sur toi. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et encore merci ! (chapitre 26 reviewé à 3h du mat' non ? XD)

**Manehou **: Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas assez développé les sentiments de Draco ? Pourtant, tout le chapitre était un POV Draco...Bon peut-être était-ce un peu court, mais ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude. J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture !

**Mifibou **: Bien sûr que j'aime mes personnages ! 'Assez pour m'éloigner d'eux' ! Lol non rien, référence à un chapitre précédent. Je ne garantis rien, mais je vais essayer de faire une fin heureuse, car sinon, ça serait trop triste de voir que même dans les histoires, l'espoir ne gagne pas. Bref...merci encore pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture !

**Myncat **: Lol t'inquiète, ils vont se remettre ensembles pour sûr ! Enfin je ferais de mon mieux, mais en attendant, merci pour ta review, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir un peu. Bonne lecture !

**Fleur Fanee **: Comme je le disais, ça m'étonne toujours qu'il y a des gens avec le courage de lire 26 chapitres à la suite ! Merci encore plus pour tes compliments donc, tu sais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à détailler ce que tu ressens, pour moi, ça veut dire encore plus de choses. Encore merci pour tes encouragements et compliments !

**Latitefraisedesbois **: Oui, moi aussi je trouve que ce chapitre a vraiment quelque chose de spécial, même si je ne sais pas trop quoi. En attendant, je pense que les deux personnages sont à plaindre, car l'un ignore tout, et il souffre à cause de choses qui ne sont pas vraies, alors que l'autre qui sait tout, souffre aussi car il n'a plus le contrôle sur les choses qu'il a provoqué. M'enfin bref...c'est super joyeux, et les zozios gazouillent...lol bon je te laisse à ta lecture avant de péter une durite !

**Pithy **: Oh ça me touche que ce chapitre t'ait émue comme ça. Enfin merci pour tes compliments, en espérant que le prochain te plaise autant ! Bizoox !

**Chupz **: C'était pas moi qui était sensée être le professeur ? Bon, il semblerait que l'élève ait dépassé le maître ! lol Bah c'est pas plus mal si c'est pour me décerner un "Optimal" ! XD Merci pour tes compliments, et de rien pour les X/1999 (le secret, c'est de rajouter 1999 devant, ça fait plus du tout porno !) tu peux les relire autant de fois que tu veux, parce que le 19 n'est pas prêt de sortir ! Bon allez, bonne lecture, bizoox !

**Hdonela **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent énormément, en plus du fait que ce soit la première fic que tu ais lue. Par contre moi, ça me ferait bizarre que le sixième tome se passe comme ça ! XD M'enfin merci encore pour tes compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre se montrera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bonne lecture !

**Aska **: Eh bah ma chérie, t'as les nerfs qui lachent ? Lol j'suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait émue, micci pour tes compliments ! Et en attendant de se déchirer l'anus, bonne lecture !! XD

**Nee Chan et Chana **: Encore désolée pour la review manquante du dernier chapitre ! Sorry, désolée, gomen nasai, Izvinitié (russe pas très beau) !! Bon sinon je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait émues et que vous ayez compris les sentiments de Draco à ce point. Sinon côté film gore, je vous conseille 'Battle Royal' et 'Starship Troopers', c'est très drôle !! Et puis je suis aussi une grande romantique (ne jurant que par 'Love Actually' et autre 'Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill'), mais je ne supporte pas les films d'horreur !! lol Bon, bonne lecture ! Bizoox

**Kailla **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me sont toujours aussi précieux. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Bizoox très fort !

**Lolo **: Bonjour à la petite revieweuse par mail ! Tes commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir ! Mais tu sais, tu peux poster ta review en cliquant en bas à gauche sur 'Submit Review', ça sera sans doute plus pratique pour toi ! Mais le fait que tu ais pris la peine de m'envoyer un mail me touche encore plus, merci ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire, merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

Vous savez que l'Ironie du Sort est sur vous quand, par exemple, une chose que vous avez tout fait pour empêcher vous arrive dessus comme un boulet de canon. Quand quelque chose qui n'était _pas_ sensé arriver à _vous_, mais à quelqu'un d'autre, vous prend en plein dépourvu. _Là_, vous pouvez appeler cela l'Ironie du Sort.  
  
Et c'était exactement ce que pensait Draco, en cet instant-là. Alors qu'il avait observé Harry dépérir à petit feu, depuis les quatre semaines après les vacances de Noel, une rencontre, un face-à-face avait suffit à renverser toute la situation. A présent, c'était lui, Draco Malfoy, qui se retrouvait emporté dans un monde complètement isolé. C'était lui, qui semblait ressentir toute la douleur du monde dans ses entrailles, et ces larmes refoulées qui lui comprimaient les poumons. Parfois, il lui arrivait de suffoquer tellement cette oppression lui paraissait pesante. Au fond de lui, il savait que cela devait arriver. Cette mort lente n'était après tout que la continuation logique de sa séparation avec Harry.  
  
Aussi vrai qu'on n'était plus qu'une loque humaine une fois embrassé par les Détraqueurs, on ne pouvait survivre sans son coeur...Surtout si on quittait la personne qui le détenait.  
  
Mais inversement, alors que Draco sombrait petit à petit dans les méandres de la douleur et de la déshumanisation, Harry, quant à lui, semblait reprendre des couleurs de jour en jour. Ses amis, trop heureux de voir le retour de leur Survivant favori, ne s'étaient pas posés de questions face à ce revirement de situation - on ne force pas la chance. Il avait cessé de s'enfermer durant des heures dans sa chambre, et avait recommencé à prendre goût aux choses qui lui étaient chères, comme le Quidditch, ou les bonnes parties de rigolades avec Ron. Cependant, à la grande ignorance de ses camarades, même si ses notes avaient de nouveau considérablement baissées depuis, il continuait à pratiquer avec acharnement l'Occlumencie, au grand plaisir - dissimulé - du Professeur Rogue.  
  
Draco trouvait cela d'autant plus injuste, voire cruel, que lui, pendant qu'il voyait son ancien aimé se morfondre, ne se pavanait pas avec ses amis en riant à gorge déployée. Il avait eu la décence de rester silencieux, et de l'éviter avec soin. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Harry de se comporter ainsi pour se venger de toute la douleur qu'il lui avait fait ressentir...Même si c'était après tout, justice.  
  
Et pourtant, alors qu'un midi, à la table des Gryffondors, les élèves faisaient comme à leur habitude un joyeux tapage, Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour l'un d'eux, riant de bon coeur avec ses camarades. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux verts étincelant et la mine radieuse, Harry était redevenu celui que Draco connaissait et avait appris à aimer. Le Serpentard réalisa que dumoins, une partie de son plan avait fonctionné : Harry se portait bien et il était en sécurité, loin de tout vice et de toute l'horreur dont il ne pourrait jamais plus se débarasser. En fait, tout semblait être revenu à la normale : Harry Potter, le Protégé de Dumbledore, l'effigie de Lumière du monde sorcier était là, parmi ses semblables Gryffondors et tout était pour le mieux. Lui, Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards et partisan de Voldemort, était aussi parmi les siens, dans l'ombre...et tout était aussi pour le mieux...  
  
Tout était donc en ordre...Alors pourquoi l'intérieur de Draco hurlait-il à la mort ?  
  
Au fond de lui, il commençait à savoir pourquoi : c'était ce gouffre...ce vide qui le séparait de Harry, l'Ombre de la Lumière, le même qui emplissait son coeur maintenant que Harry n'y était plus. Celui qu'il avait toujours voulu franchir, juste une fois, juste pour savoir ce que cela faisait d'être heureux, et aimé...Et il en avait eu l'occasion...dans les bras de Harry...  
  
Mais cette lumière était aveuglante, ennivrante et, telle un drogue, Draco ne put plus s'en passer.  
  
Désormais, sa place n'était plus dans l'Ombre...mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire accepter par la Lumière...Où était-donc sa place ?  
  
  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore ?"  
  
Sur son perchoir, Fumseck sifflait une douce mélodie mélancolique. Draco se laissa bercer par cette musique, qui, étrangement illustrait parfaitement son état d'esprit. A côté de lui, assis à son bureau, revêtu d'une robe bleu nuit, Albus Dumbledore le dévisageait calmement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
A travers la fenêtre, le soleil enflammait le ciel pour la dernière fois de la journée.  
  
"Monsieur Malfoy, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?"  
  
Albus croisa ses doigts et posa ses mains sur le bureau, signe chez lui de la plus grande attention.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore...Je souhaiterai d'abord que cette conversation demeure dans le plus grand secret."  
  
"Il en va de soi, Monsieur Malfoy."  
  
"Je suis sérieux. Pas un mot de ceci à personne...Ni même à Severus."  
  
Dumbledore se contenta de hocher de la tête.  
  
"Vous connaissez ma situation, Professeur, ainsi que celle de mon père...Je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous m'accordiez grand crédit."  
  
"Monsieur Malfoy, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rejeter qui que ce soit avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'elles avaient à dire."  
  
Draco retint un rire moqueur.  
  
"De plus, je ne tiens pas à expliquer mes motivations, ni ce qui me pousse à vous demander cela..."  
  
Le regard du Professeur Dumbledore se fit plus sombre, mais il n'interrompit pas le Serpentard.  
  
"Il se trouve que...je veux devenir espion pour l'Ordre."  
  
  
  
Draco était parvenu à une conclusion. Tout était une question de Destinée, d'attente et de réputation. A cela, il ne voyait pas trop où son amour pour Harry avait sa place, mais était déterminé à la créer, si elle n'existait pas. Une place unique, pour un amour unique...  
  
Ainsi, il avait décidé de devenir l'Ombre dans la Lumière, l'Ombre pour _sa_ Lumière.  
  
Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris de Harry, c'était de ne jamais perdre espoir...

* * *

Tadaaa !! Nouveau chapitre, avec quelques jours de retard, mais je pense que je posterai à cette allure à présent que mes cours ont commencé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, eh oui, toujours plus de rebondissements ! M'enfin bon, je suis parvenue à cette conclusion assez évidente, pour remettre ensemble Harry et Draco, il n'y avait que ce moyen. Hum, je me dis que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi bien que le précédent, il faut dire que cela fait deux jours que je suis dessus (mon PC a décidé de bugger) et qu'aujourd'hui que j'avais un peu de temps, j'ai eu la bêtise de regarder un manga en même temps (X/1999, vous connaissez ? J'adore Kamui et Subaru !!) alors je n'étais pas trop dans l'ambiance. Désolée, si c'est un peu baclé !  
  
Très bonne semaine à tous, et merci de votre soutien continuel ! (19 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, un record !) 


	28. La Roue du Destin

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 28 : La Roue du Destin

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 27, les rôles sont inversés, et c'est Draco qui déprime, alors qu'il ne peut qu'observer de loin Harry reprendre vie. Il décide alors de devenir espion pour l'Ordre, afin de pouvoir reconquérir son aimé.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Céline S. :** Ah, ça me touche que ce chapitre t'ai émue, avec les sentiments de Draco. Merci de m'avoir rassurée ! lol J'espère pouvoir fournir un chapitre de qualité cette fois-ci ! Bonne lecture !

**Artémis **: Ouais, t'as vu, c'est complètement déprimant cette série. Je crois que j'ai pleuré à la fin quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Mais bon, ce manga est complètement fascinant ! Sinon je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, bonne lecture avec celui-ci ! Bizoox :

**Julia Aris **: Ah, merci je suis contente de savoir que cette idée de Draco espion te plaît et que le chapitre t'ait touchée. Et puis merci pour la phrase aussi, ça me fait plaisir. C'était quoi le titre du livre que tu as lu, si c'est pas trop indiscret ? Bonne lecture !

**Oxaline **: Lol j'suis contente que cette idée te plaise ! En attendant, je me torture à essayer de les remettre ensemble, ce qui ne va pas être facile ! lol Bonne lecture et encore merci !

**Ce'Nedra **: Hey, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur. Merci encore à toi et bonne lecture, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Mel' **: Bonjour ! Bah, c'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewé le chapitre précédent, y manquerait plus que ça, qu'on soit obligé de reviewé tous les chapitres ! lol En tout cas je suis contente que cette idée de Draco espion te plaise, mais c'est vrai que ça va devenir un tantinet plus serré, cette affaire !! XD J'me demande comment je fais pour m'en sortir à chaque fois, c'est de plus en plus tordu ! Enfin bref, dis-moi si ce chapitre n'est pas de la boucherie totale ! lol Bizoox !

**Tête de Noeud **: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre, et merci pour tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture !

**Myncat **: Ouep, complètement baclé le chapitre, mais de là à voir Harry et Draco de nouveau ensembles, il y a du chemin à faire ! En tout cas, bonne lecture à toi !

**Fleur Fanee **: Lol, oui tu as raison de dire ce qu'il est, ce chapitre est court, m'enfin c'est un reproche que j'entends au moins pour la vingtième fois ! lol Et je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire, j'écris vraiment selon ce qui me vient à l'esprit, et souvent, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je fais de mon mieux, et si jamais un jour je me mettais à écrire un long chapitre, il déséquilibrerait complètement toute l'histoire, puisque c'est la structure même de la fic qui doit être courte, saccadée et pleine de suspens. Donc, voilà, désolée de te décevoir, mais je préfère qu'elle reste ainsi. J'espère qu'elle continuera quand même à te plaire ! Et pour répondre à ta question sur le nombre de chapitres, je n'en sais strictement rien, mais sans doute que la fic commence à toucher à sa fin...Bref, on verra avec le temps ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Latitefraisedesbois **: Lol merci pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer, même si tu avais des choses à faire (j'espère qu'avec ta physique, tu t'en es sortie !) Jsuis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu malgré tout, merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Pithy **: Micci à toi, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Eh oui, c'est un problème sans fin ça, les chapitres sont tout le temps trop courts ! XD Bon bonne lecture quand même !

**Hdonela **: Merci, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Toutes mes condoléances, et mon plus sincère soutien à toi et ton amie. Je sais que ce n'est pas une période facile, de perdre quelqu'un, mais il faut continuer à vivre et sourire. Si j'ai pu te distraire avec un histoire un peu, j'en suis heureuse. Courage !

**Nee Chan et Chana **: Coucou vous deux ! Contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont de moins en moins dramatiques les chapitres, et plus centrés sur l'action que l'introspection en fait...Enfin un peu ! lol Mais je travaille vraiment dur à essayer de les raccomoder ces deux-là, sans que ça paraisse forcé ou fait à la va-vite. Mouais, personellement, c'est plus une grande espérance que Draco passe du bon côté dans les vrais bouquins, parce que c'est tellement une fouine dans le cinquième tome ! XD Enfin ça se trouve il aura une illumination ou quoi ! lol Bonne lecture, bizoox !

**Kailla **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me sont toujours aussi précieux. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Bizoox très fort !

**Lolo **: Bonjour toi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu à ce point ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Et si tu écris une fic, tu peux l'écrire sur Word, le site reconnaîtra le format ! Et dis-moi quand tu l'as publiée, j'aimerai beaucoup la lire ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

"_Il se trouve que...je veux devenir espion pour l'Ordre._"  
  
Les yeux droits dans ceux du Professeur Dumbledore, Draco attendit la réaction du vieux sorcier. Elle ne se fit pas attendre, mais fut très différente de ce que le Serpentard s'attendait ; il pensait que le directeur serait étonné, puis rejetterait sa demande, mais c'était mal le connaître. Au contraire, il vit les yeux bleus de Dumbledore scintiller malicieusement et un large sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Albus dévisagea Draco, comme pour trouver sur son visage les preuves de sincérité qu'il cherchait dans sa déclaration et finalement, s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.  
  
"Il semblerait qu'il reste un peu d'espoir, malgré tout." dit tranquillement Dumbledore, une expression sereine, presque rassurée, sur le visage.  
  
Draco ne comprit pas le sous-entendu et prit cela pour une attaque personnelle.  
  
"Vous dites cela parce que je suis le fils d'un Mangemort, de Lucius Malfoy par-dessus tout ?! Vous me cataloguiez dans la catégorie des cas désespérés, voués à devenir un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, et pour qui on ne pouvait plus rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Le Serpentard se sentait trahi, rejeté, lui qui venait lui-même de trahir ceux à qui il appartenait, il avait peur de ne plus appartenir à aucun camps, car celui-ci ne voulait pas de lui. Dumbledore apperçut cet éclair de crainte dans les yeux gris de l'étudiant, et son sourire se teinta de compassion et de compréhension.  
  
"Draco, je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois vous abandonner à votre destin..."  
  
A l'évocation de ce terme, Draco frissonna inconsciemment, réalisant qu'il venait de briser son destin. Il voulait faire en sorte que Harry puisse faire de même...  
  
"Au contraire, puisque vous avez fait le choix de ne pas suivre le chemin que l'on a choisi pour vous, permettez-moi de faire mon possible pour vous soutenir..."  
  
Albus marqua une pause pour sourire encore uen fois à Draco, dans un geste qu'il voulait encourageant.  
  
"J'espérais vraiment que cela arrive, Draco."  
  
Le visage de Draco demeura fermé. Dumbledore ne réalisait-il pas que ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir, parce qu'il adhérait à ses idéaux, qu'il avait pris cette décision ?  
  
C'était pour Harry, entièrement pour Harry, et par conséquent, aussi pour lui-même, car le Gryffondor n'était pas une part de lui, comme du temps où il partageait son âme, non, Harry était son tout. Harry possédait son coeur, avait possédé son corps et maintenant, il voulait lui donner sa vie, tout cela parce qu'il l'_aimait_.  
  
C'était insensé, l'amour était insensé, il rendait les gens les plus raisonnables fous, oui, mais l'amour leur donnait une raison de vivre.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard verrouilla ses yeux d'orage dans ceux de Dumbledore et, d'un geste vif, tendit sa main vers lui. Dumbledore le considéra pendant un instant, et son sourire fit place à une expression plus grave, avant de saisir la main offerte.  
  
"Bienvenue parmi nous, Draco."  
  
_C'était souvent aux instants les plus impromptus que la Roue du Destin tournait.  
_  
† † †  
  
"...Et là, Dean a dit : Oui, mais rien à voir avec les lunettes de Trelawney !!"  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ron, qui avait raconté une anecdote, était écroulé sur les genoux d'Hermione, qui s'essuyait des larmes de rire. A côté d'eux, Ginny, assise en tailleur sur le tapis, frappait de ses poings l'accoudoir du fauteuil où le couple était assis, pliée en deux. Le groupe, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, alors tranquillement installé devant la cheminée, était complété par Neville, Dean et Seamus, qui en cet instant, hurlaient eux aussi de rire. Puis, quand les yeux furent séchés et les crampes d'estomac passées, Ginny scanna rapidement la pièce des yeux, tournant sa tête de gauche à droite.  
  
"Où est Harry ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.  
  
"Il est parti voler, à ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure", répondit Neville.  
  
Ginny lui sourit doucement, et reprit part à la conversation de ses camarades, riant à la célèbre blague de Dean, "_C'est dans une maternité..._".  
  
† † †  
  
"Finalement, la feinte de Wronski n'est pas si difficile que ça..." murmura Harry pour lui-même, alors qu'il se posait enfin à terre.  
  
Il venait de passer les dernières trois heures à pratiquer la célèbre figure aérienne, et cela avait porté ses fruits à la fin. Une expression ecstatique sur le visage, Harry se rendit dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, la sensation de liberté qu'il avait ressentie en volant ne l'ayant pas encore quitté. A la place, il se promena doucement, son Eclair de Feu sur l'épaule, vers le rocher près du lac, celui vers lequel il s'était dirigé sans savoir pourquoi il y a quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était également le sanctuaire de Draco.  
  
Draco...  
  
Draco ne pouvait pas ne plus l'aimer, c'était impossible. Avant, Harry avait toujours des doutes sur les sentiments du Serpentard à son égard, même si c'était lui qui avait rompu, Harry avait nourrit la pensée que quelque chose l'avait poussé à faire cela. Sinon, comment une relation aussi idyllique avait pu tourner au cauchemar d'un moment à l'autre ? La potion n'avait rien à voir avec cela, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Elle avait peut-être permis aux deux jeunes hommes de se découvrir, s'apprendre, et avait établi un lien entre eux, mais ce n'était pas _elle_ qui les faisait s'aimer. La potion était magique, illusoire. Leurs sentiments, eux, étaient bien vrais et ineffables. On ne détruit pas quelque chose d'aussi fort ainsi. Même la mort ne le peut pas, alors une potion ?  
  
De plus, depuis leur face à face à ce même endroit, Harry était définitivement persuadé que l'amour de Draco pour lui n'avait pas complètement disparu. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé par son prénom, sinon ? Pourquoi ce regard lourd d'émotion, ce sentiment d'amour qui l'avait submergé ? Pourquoi cette _douleur_ dans les yeux de Draco ?  
  
Non, Draco ne pouvait que l'aimer...  
  
Parce que Harry, lui, ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien était. Il ne pouvait plus le haïr.  
  
_La Roue du Destin tourne, et bouleverse tous les coeurs._

* * *

Bonjour à tous !! Désolée pour le retard, je suis vraiment prise par les cours !! Alors j'ai décidé que je posterai cette fic une fois toutes les deux semaines, en alternance avec _And Time Goes By_ J'aime bien ce chapitre, mais je le trouve un peu plat...Il introduit beaucoup de choses pour les évènements à venir, cependant...  
Bon je file, je n'ai même pas le temps de relire ou de mettre les accents correctement, désolée !  
  
Bonne semaine à tous et merci pour tout ! 


	29. Compréhension et Questions

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 29 : Compréhension et Questions

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 28, Draco se fait accepter par Dumbledore dans l'Ordre, persuadé que c'est un moyen pour lui de protéger Harry et de le reconquérir en même temps, même si pour cela, il doit trahir ceux à qui il appartient vraiment, et se mettre lui-même en danger. De son côté, derrière sa jovialité apparente, Harry commence à se poser des questions sur Draco, notamment après leur dernier face à face.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Artémis, Hdonela, Aska**(bizoox ma chérie !)**, Tête de Noeud, Manehou, Lolo, Julia Aris** (arf ça me donne envie de le lire ton livre !)**, Oxaline** (coucou toi !) : Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et vos encouragements et surtout, vos compliments. En général, vous avez aimé l'explication des motivations de Draco, et je vous en remercie. Et comme vous l'avez remarqué aussi, les chapitres sont de moins en moins tristes, car même si l'environnement se fait plus noir, avec l'approche d'une confrontation avec Voldemort (quoi, vous ne l'aviez pas prévu ? lol), il y a un espoir de plus en plus grand du côté de Draco et Harry. Enfin bref, je me tais sinon je vous dévoile la fin alors ! lol Merci encore, bonne lecture et courage à ceux qui sont harassés par le boulot et les devoirs !!

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Coucou vous deux ! Ouais c'est clair, Draco il a trop la classe pour faire le lèche-botte de Voldy, ça casserait un mythe !! C'est comme son père, comment un personnage joué par quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique que Jason Isaacs peut être le toutou de Voldemort !? Lol bon ok, je sors. Et vous avez raison, les choses se présentent vraiment de mieux en mieux pour nos persos favoris, donc ça ira certainement vers une réconciliation (obligé quoi !) Bref ça viendra avec les prochains chapitres. Je suis contente que celui-ci vous ai plu ! Bizoox !

**Chupz** : Salut toi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 27 t'ai plu, j'avais l'impression qu'il était assez fouilli, m'enfin c'est tant mieux si tu l'aimes ! Merci pour ta review et à propos de Tokyo Babylon, oui je savais, j'ai acheter quelques volumes, ils sont facilement trouvables au Virgin ou à la Fnac, mais sont souvent placés dans un rayon en dehors de ceux rangés par ordre alphabétiques, car ils sont d'un format plus grand que la moyenne. Et pis ça coute 9euros si tu veux savoir aussi ! lol Allez, merci et bonne lecture !

**CrazySnape** : Ca m'impressionne toujours autant les gens comme toi qui lisent les 28 chapitres à la suite, surtout qu'il y en a de plus en plus ! lol En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup. J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont aussi, bonne lecture à toi et encore merci !

**Hisoka** : Bonjour toi ! Dis, j'ai oublié de te demander, mais ton pseudo ne viendrais pas du manga '_Yami no Matsuei_' (Les descendants des Ténèbres) ? Enfin sinon, je suis contente que ton problème de net se soit arrangé, y'a rien de plus rageant ! lol Et puis je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un des chapitres t'émeuve autant, je suppose que je dois dire merci, ou plutôt désolée, je ne sais pas ! lol Mais merci pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture !

**CrazySnape** : Ca m'impressionne toujours autant les gens comme toi qui lisent les 28 chapitres à la suite, surtout qu'il y en a de plus en plus ! lol En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup. J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont aussi, bonne lecture à toi et encore merci !

* * *

"JE VOUS L'AI DEJA DIT !!! NON, NON ET NON, NE COMPTEZ PAS SUR MOI !"

"Harry, je te le répète, tu es la meilleure personne pour ce travail..."

"J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ! TROUVEZ QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !'

"Harry..."

"JE REFUSE DE RESTER ENFERME DANS LA MEME PIECE QUE DRACO MALFOY NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE SEULE MINUTE !!"

"Harry..."

"RIEN A BATTRE !!!"

Un autre instrument magique se brisa. Harry se précipita vers la sortie du bureau, mais sa fureur ne fit que croître quand il la vit bloquée. Tremblant de rage, il se retourna lentement vers le directeur.

"Vous me bloquez encore ici ?" Ce n'était pas une question. Sa voix était basse et glaciale.

Albus restait d'un calme déconcertant. Ses yeux bleus ne manquaient aucun des mouvements du Gryffondor.

"Tu es le meilleur élève de ton année en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry. Tu sais des choses que même les dernières années de maîtrisent pas."

"Et à qui la faute..."

Albus ignora le commentaire acide de son élève.

"Tu maîtrises le sort du Patronus et ce, depuis ta 3ème année. Mais le plus important est que tu ais appris à le conjurer _en situation_."

"Et vous considérez que c'est une CHANCE ?!? Vous ne pensez pas que j'aurais voulu apprendre ce sort comme tout le monde, bien gentillement, dans une classe toute éclairée ?!"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu dire cela, Harry. Je te l'ai dit l'année dernière, si j'aurais pu, j'aurais voulu t'éviter tout ce que tu as traversé." Une pause. "Malheureusement, la guerre a commencé et que nous le voulons ou non, elle nous concernera tous...Et tu es le plus préparé de tous les élèves, Harry. C'est pour cela que je te demande d'apprendre le sort du Patronus à Draco Malfoy."

"En quoi devrais-je vous aider ? En quoi devrais-je aider un mangemort ?!"

"Je ne te demande pas de m'aider, Harry, mais tu dois comprendre qu'en ce temps, il est inestimable de pouvoir compter un nouvel allié dans nos rangs."

Harry n'écoutait pas le directeur. Il n'avait rien à faire des motivations du sorcier, des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait charger Harry de ce rôle. N'était-ce pas Albus qui avait dit, lui le premier, que Harry avait déjà trop de responsabilités pour lui en incomber d'autres ?! Le jeune homme le réalisait à présent, son rôle de Survivant lui pesait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé. A cause de lui, le fossé qui le séparait de Draco lui paraissait infranchissable. Il savait qu'en apparence tout le séparait de lui : de l'origine sociale à l'éducation, jusqu'aux idéologies...Mais il s'était forcé à croire pourtant, qu'ils réussiraient à partager un avenir commun. Malgré le fait que cet espoir se soit progressivement ammenuisé, il s'était quand même entêté à y croire. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à cette entrevue avec Dumbledore, il pensait que ce n'était pas si grave que Draco soit un mangemort. Après tout, il le savait bien, le coeur du Serpentard n'y était pas. Mais le fait qu'on lui _dise_ qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie du même camps, cela lui avait fait réaliser les faits. Encore une fois, le monde n'avait cure de ce qui se trouvait dans le coeur, il ne prêtait attention qu'à l'apparence. Pour eux, Draco était le fils d'un Mangemort, l'héritier d'une famille adepte de Magie Noire. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le côté de la Lumière ? Il n'était qu'une sombre créature vouée à son destin implacable...

Et pourtant, cette créature avait un jour levé les yeux vers le ciel et était tombée amoureuse de l'un des êtres qui l'habitait, bien qu'on lui avait appris à les détester toute sa vie durant. Un amour interdit. Les représentants des deux camps opposés n'avaient pas trouvé mieux que de tomber amoureux. Quelle ironie. Une vraie tragédie grecque. A cela, Harru ne voyait pas 36 solutions à leur dilemme. Puisqu'il était impossible pour eux de s'oublier, ne restait que les sacrifices. Mais comment fabriquer des ailes à Draco ? Comment emputer Harry des siennes ? Deux mondes différents. Deux êtres différents. Et pourtant, ils s'aimaient et ne faisaient plus qu'un. Serait-ce possible qu'il existe alors un monde pour eux ?

"Harry ? Harry, as-tu écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?"

"Non", répondit franchement le Gryffondor.

Le directeur n'exprima pas une once de surprise. Il semblait au contraire heureux de voir que, plongé dans ses pensées, le Survivant s'était inconsciemment calmé, même s'il demeurait grave. Albus se cala dans son fauteuil avant de reprendre la parole.

"Ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas franchir les murs de cette pièce. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, pas même à Hermione et Ron. Cela pourrait mettre en danger la vie de Mr Malfoy, tu comprends, Harry ?"

Le concerné hocha silencieusement de la tête, en se demandant ce que venait encore faire Draco dans l'histoire.

"Il se trouve que Mr Malfoy est venu me voir il y a quelques jours de cela. Il m'a fait part de son désir de devenir espion pour l'Ordre."

Les yeux de Harry s'aggrandirent sous la stupeur.

"D...Draco ?"

"Après un entretien, il a donc été conclu qu'il rejoindrait nos rangs", continua Dumbledore, imperturbable.

Mais déjà, le Gryffondor n'écoutait plus.

"Draco..."

Désesmparé, il ne pouvait que répéter ce nom en litanie, ne sachant pas encore s'il pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

Le reste de la conversation se passa dans un grand flou. Enfin, ne sachant comment, Harry se retrouva dehors. Il s'évoquait vaguement avoir accepté la requête de Dumbledore, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il voit Draco. Savoir si ce bondissement dans sa poitrine trouverait une réponse, savoir s'il avait raison d'espérer comme un fou tel qu'il l'était à présent.

En face de lui, un soleil clément avait décidé d'embraser une dernière fois le ciel, avant de se coucher. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Aujourd'hui était le début du printemps.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai finalement décidé de réécrire ce chapitre, après avoir fait une pause sur mes fanfics. Je ne voulais pas continuer cette histoire sur un chapitre bâclé, et même s'il n'est pas franchement meilleur, il m'est déjà moins étranger à ce que j'écris d'habitude, comme l'était l'ancienne version. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour faire passer ce sentiment d'espoir dans ce chapitre quand moi, cela fait longtemps que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu. M'enfin c'est pas plus mal, je m'interdis pour le moment de refaire passer le chapitre en mode dépressif ! lol Allez, au prochain chapitre, je tenterai une entrevue Harry/Draco ! 


	30. Destins Scellés

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 30 : Destins scellés

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 29, convoqué par Dumbledore, Harry découvre que Draco est devenu un espion pour l'Ordre. Il réalise alors combien leurs sentiments sont forts, et décide de ne plus les dissimuler. Bien décidé à éclaircir les choses avec Draco, il part à sa recherche.

Réponses aux reviews : Encore une fois, aucune RAR pour ce chapitre. Il paraît d'autant plus que ne veuille plus qu'on en fasse, dites-moi, c'est vrai ou pas ? Enfin bref. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien, et espère vous offrir un chapitre à la hauteur de ce que vous m'avez donné :p

* * *

"Professeur Dumbledore, pensez-vous que cela ait été bien avisé de lui avoir tout révélé ?" 

D'après le rictus dessiné sur le visage du Professeur Rogue, il ne pouvait être plus équivoque quant à ses sentiments sur le sujet.

"L'union fait la force, mon cher Severus. Il serait d'autant plus stupide de laisser Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy se chamailler alors qu'ils n'ont plus aucune raison de le faire" dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

"Ils ont arrêté depuis bien longtemps" marmonna Severus. Il fronça les sourcils et prit cet air grave qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il connaissait Draco depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tout le monde aurait pu se rendre compte du changement flagrant qui s'était opéré en lui ces derniers temps. Et plus que tout le monde, il voulait protéger ce garçon qu'il considérait comme son propre fils. Dire que le fait qu'il entretienne une relation avec celui de son pire ennemi ne l'enchantait guère était un euphémisme. Le jour où il avait découvert les sentiments que nourrissait Potter pour Draco, il avait failli avoir une syncope. Littéralement. Pouf, blam étalé de tout son long sur le sol le Severus. Il lui avait alors fallu faire appel à toute sa maîtrise acquise tout au long de ses années en tant qu'espion pour ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le fait que ce soit deux hommes ensemble qui choquait Severus, mais bien celui que ce soit Harry _Potter_, fils de _James Potter_, son ennemi honni ! Même aujourd'hui, il s'impressionnait lui-même en se rappelant ce moment ; il avait si vite relativisé la situation ! Peut-être qu'à travers ce bref souvenir entr'apperçu dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, il avait malgré tout ressenti tout l'attachement que celui-ci vouait à son ancien ennemi. Et le pire c'est que c'était réciproque. Merlin pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Potter ! N'importe qui ! Enfin presque n'importe qui, mais là n'était pas la question. Et Merlin pourquoi lui, Severus Rogue, n'avait-il rien fait, ne s'était-il simplement pas révolté contre cette situation ? Depuis trop longtemps les choses partaient en vrille dans cette école, et aujourd'hui les élèves accusaient le coup, il en était sûr ! Et tout cela était la faute de Dumbledore, à lui et à ses idées de vieux malade mental diabétique ! "Rapprocher les maisons entre elles" oui bien sûr, et voyez où nous en sommes à présent ! Qu'il lui semblait loin le temps où Serpentards et Gryffondors ne pouvaient se croiser au détour d'un couloir sans que les sortilèges ne fusent ! La vie était beaucoup plus simple, il lui suffisait d'apparaître alors, et de sortir n'importe quel prétexte pour retirer un maximum de points aux élèves du Professeur McGonagall. Mais à présent, s'il croisait Potter et Malfoy en train de -urg- que trouverait-il à dire pour ne retirer des points qu'au Gryffondor ? "Monsieur Potter, la façon dont vous dévorez la bouche de Mr Malfoy est absolument répugnante, estimez-vous heureux que celui-ci vous donne des leçons ! Dix points de moins à Gryffondor pour incapacité à embrasser !" Hum non, ça n'allait définitivement pas. Cette école fichait vraiment le camp. Et qu'y pouvait-il Severus dans cette histoire ? Rien. A part jouer les marieuses. Il avait carrément _jeté_ Potter dans les bras de Draco ! Le Gryffondor commençait juste à ressembler à une loque, il était presque appréciable tellement il avait l'air d'un légume, et voilà que Severus l'encourageait à reprendre du poil de la bête ! Parfois le Maître des Potions se demandait s'il n'était pas masochiste sur les bords. Et pas qu'un peu.

Severus se massa les tempes et grimaça. Il se sentait vraiment dépassé par les évènements. Demandez-lui de jouer un double jeu face à des mangemorts impitoyables si vous voulez, mais de comprendre des adolescents pleins d'hormones, ça serait le vouer à une mort certaine passant par la destruction totale de ses neurones. Le Maître des Potions était fatigué de tous ces faux-semblants. De ce jeu de cache-cache entre les deux camps adverses. Il voulait que cela cesse. Que tout le monde puisse être ce bon il lui semblerait au grand jour. Parce que finalement, il n'était pas _si_ méchant que ça, Severus. Il n'avait juste jamais vraiment appris à être gentil...Et il voulait ardemment que tout le monde puisse vivre normalement sans se cacher ni rien redouter du lendemain. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres familles souffrent de ce qu'avait vécu la sienne...et fasse que des enfants innocents et pleins de rêves deviennent comme ce personnage lugubre et vide qu'il était._Trop de Severus Rogue tue_.

"Professeur Dumbledore, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir avec toute cette histoire. Pourquoi autant vous concentrer sur Malfoy et Potter en ce moment ?"

Le Professeur Dumbledore croisa ses doigts sur son bureau et fixa son collègue par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il soupira après un instant de silence et prit la parole. Il avait cet air fatigué qui ne trahissait que son âge avancé.

"J'ai l'audace de croire, mon cher Severus, que Harry et Draco sont les clés qui nous permettront de remporter cette guerre." Devant l'expression stoïque mal maîtrisée de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit. "Bien sûr, nous savons qu'à maintes reprises cette année, Lord Voldemort a essayé de s'emparer de l'esprit de Harry. Une fois même, il y est parvenu, et l'aurait tué si vos leçons d'Occlumencie n'avaient pas finalement porté leur fruit et si bien sûr, le jeune Draco ne se serait pas présenté pour le sauver. Malgré votre peu d'attachement envers ce garçon, même vous Severus, ne désirez pas le voir mort, et pourtant nous ne sommes pas intervenu entre Harry et Voldemort. Si celui-ci venait à apprendre l'importance que nous mettons sur la sécurité de Harry, il tenterait d'autant plus de le détruire dans le but de m'atteindre. Le protéger serait le mettre encore plus en danger vous en convenez avec moi."

Severus attendit que Dumbledore continue. Il savait qu'en s'adressant à lui, il ne faisait que poser une question rhétorique. Il savait déjà tout cela. Il savait que l'affection que portait le directeur de Poudlard pour le Survivant frôlait celle d'un père. Il savait également que le vieux sorcier en avait conscience. Il savait surtout que la dernière personne à devoir connaître cette vérité était Vous-Savez-Qui. Severus se demanda soudain ce que cela faisait de laisser un être auquel on tient, exposé aux dangers sans pouvoir rien y faire, sous peine de le soumettre à des peines encore bien plus grandes. Il se demanda ce que cela faisait d'aimer quelqu'un et de savoir qu'on est une menace pour cette personne.

"Cependant, depuis que monsieur Malfoy a sauvé la vie de Harry, il semble s'être opéré un changement en lui, et tout porte à croire que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est devenu espion pour l'Ordre. Alors en faisant collaborer Harry et Draco, non seulement nous avons ici l'occasion de protéger Harry d'une façon efficace tout en gardant nos distances. La nouvelle proximité entre ces deux garçons pourrait aussi permettre à Draco de gagner en crédibilité auprès de Voldemort, qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? Ou serait-il plus judicieux que tout cela demeure secret ?" demanda Albus, une lueur expectative dans les yeux.

Severus Rogue soupira. "Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Vous me demandez de donner mon avis sur un sujet plutôt délicat. Vous me demandez en gros si nous pouvons exposer ou pas Draco à de plus grands dangers que ceux auxquels il doit déjà faire face et cela, pour la sécurité de cet arrogant de Potter. Pourquoi ne simplement pas les laisser comme ils le sont déjà ? Je doute qu'une collaboration entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne..."

"Severus, vous et moi savons très bien qu'il y a plus en jeu qu'une rivalité inter-maisons. Ces deux garçons sont destinés à accomplir des choses ensemble."

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore avait raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résigner à cette idée. D'après lui, ce plan était tout aussi répugnant que s'il avait été imaginé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Comment pouvait-on utiliser ainsi des êtres humains pour arriver à ses fins ? Certes, les motivations de Dumbledore étaient beaucoup plus louables que celles de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais les moyens qu'il employait pour y parvenir étaient tout aussi contestables.

"Severus, je sais ce que vous pensez. Ne croyez pas qu'il s'agisse ici d'une machination de quelque sorte. Je voudrais montrer à ces jeunes gens à quel point peu de chose les sépare. S'ils le _voulaient_ simplement, ils..."

"Albus si seulement vous saviez ce que c'est que d'être jeune, surtout aujourd'hui !" explosa Severus. "Il y a tellement d'autres paramètres à prendre en compte, il n'y a pas que notre volonté, il y a celle des autres aussi. Et Merlin sait si à leur âge le regard des autres compte pour eux ! La morale d'abord, et puis l'éducation, la famille, parlons-en de la famille, celle qui place de hautes espérances en vous, oh elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais en vous glissant deux-trois petites remarques par-ci par là, elle vous dit qu'elle vous soutiendra dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez, tant que cela reste bien sûr de son goût. Et puis la société, avec ses moeurs et ses cultures, qui vous fait passer pour un marginal dès que vous ne rentrez pas dans ses normes...Tout le monde a peur, Professeur. Et les gens effrayés sont les plus dangeureux, ils se méfient de tout et sont loin d'être indulgents. Potter et Malfoy, ensemble ? Voilà un choc dont ils pourraient bien ne pas se remettre."

Albus soupira. "Il le faudra bien pourtant, Severus...Ne serait-ce que pour le bonheur de Harry et Draco..."

† † †

"Potter, que me veux-tu encore ? N'en as-tu pas assez d'entendre te dire à quel point tu es répugnant !"

Draco savait qu'il devait jouer le jeu. Il en allait de sa couverture en tant qu'espion...Même si à présent la cours dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était totalement déserte. Et que cela lui brisait le coeur que de devoir lancer ces remarques à Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il continuait à le fixer avec une intensité alarmante. Draco put y lire de la détresse mais aussi de la détermination...et de la passion. Soudain le Serpentard se sentit mal à l'aise et pria pour que ce regard insistant cesse, sans quoi il ne répondrait plus de lui.

Et soudain Harry s'élança vers Draco pour le plaquer contre le mur de pierre, avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné...

* * *

Bonjour ! Cela fait à peu près 7 mois que je n'ai pas écrit une ligne sur cette fanfic, et j'en suis affreusement désolée. Ceux qui suivent "As Time Goes By" sauront que c'était une mauvaise passe à traverser, mais me voilà de retour, et avec un long chapitre en plus ! (si si je vous assure !) Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à garder l'ambiance de l'histoire, et surtout l'intrigue qui part un peu n'importe comment, j'ai beaucoup très peur quant à la suite des évènements ! Vos reviews m'aideront à me recentrer sur cette fic, quoique je pense que vous avez à peu près tout oublié de l'histoire vous aussi ! lol En tout cas merci de toujours me lire. 

Bonne semaine à tous et merci pour tout !


	31. Ensemble malgré et contre tout

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 31 : Ensemble malgré et contre tout

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 30, Harry retrouve Draco, alors que les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue discutent de leur avis sur l'avenir de ces garçons. Le directeur de Poudlard a la profonde conviction que les destins de Draco et Harry sont liés et que de leur union permettra de détruire Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_Et soudain Harry s'élança vers Draco pour le plaquer contre le mur de pierre, avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné..._

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle Draco s'attendait. Des insultes oui, un coup de poing, encore plus, et un sortilège en pleine poitrine à plus forte raison. Mais un plaquage contre le mur suivi d'un baiser à couper le souffle...Ca ne faisait tout simplement pas partie de ses prévisions. Quoiqu'il n'était bien sûr pas contre, que ce soit clair ! Seulement...

"Potter, arrête." fit Draco, en empruntant son ton le plus ferme.

Le concerné recula, quelque peu désemparé. Il tenta de scanner ces yeux gris, à la recherche d'une réponse, mais Draco ne fit que soupirer.

"On pourrait nous voir ! Et puis quoi, tu es devenu maso, ça t'excite les insultes !"

Devant le sourire en coin de Harry ne pouvant évoquer qu'une idée lubrique derrière ses intentions, Draco ravala sa salive et tenta - en vain - de remettre en place son masque d'indifférence. 

"Tu tiens vraiment à me dégoûter de toi plus que je ne le suis déjà !"

De concupiscent, le sourire de Harry se fit carrément sadique.

"Oh oui _Malfoy_, j'ai l'intention de te harceler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de mettre fin à cette torture."

A l'intérieur de lui, la conscience de Draco grondait : un Malfoy ne supplie jamais ! Mais en même temps, en plongeant ses yeux dans les émeraudes du Gryffondor, il se dit dans un grognement qu'il ne ferait en effet pas long feu devant la _torture_ qui l'attendait. Il soupira encore, rendant les armes.

"Je crois que je te dois des explications avant tout, Harry..." commença-t-il, sans oser croiser le regard du brun.

"Tu as voulu jouer au héros hein Draco ! Me _protéger_ ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour que tu en arrives à de telles extrémités ?" s'emporta complètement Harry. Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco échapper à cette discussion-là. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait du subir. Il voulait y mettre fin, maintenant. Quelque part, au fond de son coeur, il avait la ferme impression qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, que quelque chose allait arriver et conclure toute cette histoire très bientôt.

"Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vu, de ce que j'ai enduré ces derniers temps !" éclata Draco, visiblement perturbé. "Tu-Sais-Qui est un monstre. Je...je pensais que sa façon de penser était la bonne au début...que tous les cracmols et moldus étaient la cause de la dispersion du potentiel magique de chaque sorcier...mais je me suis rendu compte que je pensais de cette façon parce que j'avais été _élevé_ dans ce but depuis mon enfance. Mais en réalité, j'ai vu la façon d'agir de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est un assassin, un meurtrier. Son dogme n'est qu'une excuse pour tous ces meurtres qu'il perpétue avec un plaisir malsain. Il aime voir les gens souffrir, et ceux qui se sont ralliés à sa cause l'ont plus ou moins compris mais ils ont trop peur pour lui faire face où pour fuir. Certains ont fini par devenir comme lui, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura jamais d'égal...Mon père fait partie de ceux-là..."

Draco paraissait essoufflé après sa tirade, comme quelqu'un qui se serait débarrassé de quelque chose qui lui pesait depuis très longtemps. Harry le regardait, reflétant dans ses yeux le même regard que Draco : peine, douleur, regret, colère...

"J'ai vu l'avenir que nous réservait le Seigneur des Ténèbres...et notre couple n'y avait pas sa place, Harry. Je suis devenu l'un de ses partisans parce que je voulais faire l'honneur de ma famille. Parce que toute ma vie, on n'attendait que cela de moi. Que je devienne un véritable Malfoy, craignant son père, et apprenant à inspirer la crainte à mon tour. Mais j'en ai assez. Par un heureux ou malheureux coup du sort, tu t'es trouvé sur mon route, Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde magique. Je ne sais pas si je peux m'estimer chanceux de t'avoir rencontré. Mais j'ai l'impression que le Destin l'a voulu ainsi. Je ne connais pas la conclusion de notre histoire. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Parce que tu as réussi à faire parler mon coeur et non ma raison, Draco et pas Malfoy, j'ai envie de tout tenter pour qu'on reste ensemble. Tu me fais vraiment sentir vivant, comme jamais auparavant, Harry." Les yeux de Draco brillaient étrangement. Pleurait-il ou était-ce seulement l'émotion, Harry l'ignorait. Lui-même ne savait pas comment réagir face aux propos que lui adressait Draco ; il était heureux, si heureux de retrouver celui qu'il aimait, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour l'avenir, ce point d'interrogation sur ce que le futur leur réservait. 

Qu'importe de quoi demain sera fait, se dit-il résolument, tant qu'ils sont ensemble.

"Je t'aime", acheva Draco.

Harry, ému, se blottit dans les bras de Draco. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de cela, il avait peur que cette douce chaleur ne soit définitivement devenue un souvenir et il était heureux que ses craintes ne se soient pas confirmées. Il inspira l'odeur de son bien-aimé, pour rattraper toutes les occasions perdues et le serra très fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas un énième rêve, et qu'il ne partirait pas. C'était la peur qui les avait séparés, mais ils avaient réalisé tous les deux qu'ensemble ils étaient plus fort et qu'ils pouvaient ainsi faire face à l'avenir.

Enfin, Harry se détacha de Draco, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans celui du Serpentard. Il lut dans ses yeux le doute, la peur, et au moins un million de questions auxquelles il savait n'avoir aucune réponse, mais également beaucoup de détermination et d'amour. Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils n'allaient plus fuir et faire en sorte de construire l'avenir à leur image. Parce que les émotions dépeintes dans les yeux de Draco étaient les mêmes reflétées dans ceux de Harry.

Doucement, la main de Draco s'éleva au niveau du visage de Harry pour lui retirer ses lunettes. La vision du brun se fit immédiatement plus floue, mais il s'en fichait. Il prit le visage de Draco dans sa main et s'avança pour l'embrasser délicatement. Ce baiser n'était en rien possessif et violent comme le premier. Il prit le temps de redécouvrir la bouche de Draco, ces lèvres dont il pensait avoir oublié la saveur, oublié la douceur. Il se perdit dans ce baiser, ennivrant, addictif. Plus rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment là, il se sentait renaître.

"Harry, t'en as mis du temps à discuter avec Dumble..."

La magie cessa. Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement quand celui-ci se retourna.

"Ron...!"

* * *

Ok ok je ferais mieux de ne plus promettre de mettre à jour cette histoire très régulièrement. Plus d'inspiration, le blocage d'écriture, le manque de motivation et la perte d'intérêt pour le monde d'Harry Potter, tout ça ont fait que je n'ai plus eu l'envie d'écrire pendant un moment. Mais j'ai autant que vous envie de voir cette histoire s'achever, et maintenant que j'ai pensé à une conclusion, je voudrais la mener à bout.  
Merci de continuer à me lire, merci de votre patience, et toutes mes excuses. 


	32. La faiblesse de Voldemort

**Unforeseen Fate**  
Chapitre 32 : La faiblesse de Voldemort

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Résumé : Après un cours de potions qui tourne mal, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent à partager les émotions de l'autre. Le lien qui les unit leur permet de connaître les sentiments de chacun, ce qui amène un bouleversement dans leur relation. Mais, en cette période noire où Voldemort gagne en puissance, Draco est fait Mangemort et Harry poussé à la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il est sauvé in extremis par le Serpentard, scellant à jamais le changement dans plusieurs années d'existence.  
Dans le chapitre 31, Harry finit par se réconcilier avec Draco, décidant une fois pour toute de faire front à ce qui les attend ensemble. Alors qu'ils savourent de douces retrouvailles, Ron les surprend.

* * *

_Il prit le visage de Draco dans sa main et s'avança pour l'embrasser délicatement. Ce baiser n'était en rien possessif et violent comme le premier. Il prit le temps de redécouvrir la bouche de Draco, ces lèvres dont il pensait avoir oublié la saveur, oublié la douceur. Il se perdit dans ce baiser, ennivrant, addictif. Plus rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment là, il se sentait renaître._

"Harry, t'en as mis du temps à discuter avec Dumble..."

La magie cessa. Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement quand celui-ci se retourna.

"Ron...!"

Draco se retourna pour se retrouver face à Ronald Weasley, affreusement pâle. Le roux les dévisageait, la bouche grande ouverte, une expression d'intense dégoût mélangé à de la stupéfaction et de la...trahison ? _Aïe_, pensa le Serpentard. _Ca sent le roussi._ Et en effet...

"Harry tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ?" demanda Ron, d'une voix étrangement calme pour son état pourtant visiblement proche de l'hystérie.

"Eh bien nous étions bien jusqu'à ce que tu viennes nous interrompre, Weasley", laissa échapper Draco. _Merde. Merde Malfoy, tu n'as vraiment pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? Voilà qui va arranger la situation._

Apparemment, c'est ce que pensait Harry également, puisqu'il jeta un regard noir à Draco avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Ron, la mine déconfite. Il n'était visiblement pas préparé à ça et n'avait même pas commencé à _envisager_ la chose.

"Hum...Ron, il faut que je t'explique..." commença Harry.

"Expliquer quoi ?! Y'a rien à expliquer, c'est pas mon problème si tu tripatouilles les amygdales de Malfoy, c'est ta vie, ta langue, tu en fais ce que tu veux !" s'exclama Ron d'un air buté.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rouler ostensiblement des yeux. Le Weasmoche n'apprendra vraiment jamais à réfléchir. Et Draco ne comprendra jamais vraiment ce que Harry pouvait lui trouver.

"Ecoute, Ron calme-toi", tenta désespérément Harry.

"Mais je suis parfaitement calme !" hurla Ron. Draco dut se retenir de ricaner.

Et puis Ron fit une chose complètement inattendue. Au lieu de se mettre à crier sur Harry et à débiter une tirade faiblement moralisatrice comme Draco s'y attendait, il jeta à son meilleur ami le regard le plus douloureux que ce dernier eu jamais vu, avant de tourner les talons et de partir précipitamment. Même le Serpentard ressentit un peu de pitié pour Ron à ce moment-là, et encore plus de peine pour Harry. Celui-ci avait toujours le regard fixé sur l'endroit où Ron avait disparu, comme déchiré par les décisions qu'il aurait du et devra désormais prendre. Draco s'approcha de lui et, voyant son compagnon si désemparé, fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit : il le prit doucement dans ses bras, l'enveloppant contre son torse comme s'il s'agissait d'un personnage de verre. L'attitude de Ron l'avait profondément blessé et il ne savait que faire face à une telle situation. C'est vrai, il avait vécu sa relation avec Draco dans le secret et cela lui avait semblé totalement naturel. Mentir à ses meilleurs amis quant à ses têtes à têtes romantiques avec le blond ne lui avait pas semblé immoral, il avait pris cela comme un jeu sans conséquences. A vrai dire, et il le reconnaissait à présent que la réalité se révélait à lui avec la violence d'un boulet de canon, il avait été égoïste. Il se tournait toujours vers ses amis quand ça n'allait pas, et les ignorait pendant ses moments de joie. Or, ce n'était pas cela le partage, l'amitié. Trop longtemps, il avait considéré le soutien de ses amis comme acquis, _légitime_. Il avait oublié qu'une telle relation ne s'entretenait pas à sens unique. Il avait tout simplement oublié combien il leur devait de choses.  
Honteux, le coeur serré, il se tourna vers Draco et lui pris légèrement la main. Dans sa tête, il ne se trouvait pas devant un choix à faire - entre son petit ami et son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait pas de choix, car tous les deux lui étaient indispensables et irremplaçables, chacun à son degré. Il espérait que Draco le comprendrait.

"Je suis désolée, Draco", dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde, "mais je dois le rattraper."

Son amant le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, de ce regard intense qui avait le don de faire frissonner le Gryffondor. Puis il soupira théâtralement et relâcha son étreinte autour de Harry.

"Céder face au Weasmoche...Il me revaudra ça, c'est moi qui te le dis !"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres du Serpentard et se lança à la poursuite de Ron.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire pour se justifier. Il ignorait même s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à dire sur ce qui s'était passé. Il espérait juste que son ami le comprendrait. Même si cela lui semblait complètement naïf, il se devait d'essayer.

† † †

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune quelques instants plus tard, il fut surpris de trouver Hermione aux côtés de Ron. Il réalisa qu'il avait cherché son ami pendant un moment, déambulant dans les couloirs, l'esprit surtout tourmenté par le discours qu'il lui tiendrait une fois face à face. Leur cours devait donc être fini depuis un bout de temps, même si c'était la dernière chose dont il se préoccupait. Apparemment, Ron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler à Hermione, vu l'expression sur son visage ; Harry y perçu la déloyauté. La jeune fille releva la tête à son entrée et lui décocha un regard douloureux. Harry soupira, coupable, d'autant plus que de son côté, Ron refusait obstinément de croiser ses yeux.  
Normalement, Harry aurait soupiré, passé une main lasse dans ses cheveux et se serait dirigé vers son dortoir sans adresser la parole à ses amis. Il se serait dit qu'ils viendraient vers lui quand ils sentiraient le moment venu mais que pour le moment, rien de positif ne ressortirait d'une éventuelle conversation. Seulement voilà, Harry réalisa que c'était toujours Hermione et Ron qui faisait le premier pas vers lui, personnage borné de l'histoire. Et cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était en tort. Pour quelque chose qui lui tenait tant à coeur, il se devait d'aller au-devant de ses amis et de tout leur expliquer. Il soupira certes, mais se dirigea aussitôt d'un pas décidé vers Hermione et Ron qui, surpris de son comportement, levèrent les yeux vers lui. La nuit promettait d'être longue et forte en émotion.

Sans surprise d'abord, vint l'indignation, mêlée dans les propos à cette douleur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se sait trompé par un ami cher. Alors Harry leur expliqua tout, lentement et complètement. Comment, par une circonstance des plus étrange et hasardeuse, Draco et lui se mirent à partager leurs sentiments. Mettre de côté toute cette animosité, cette haine des différences qui les séparaient depuis toutes ces années pour arriver à se "comprendre" dans le sens le plus profond du terme ; comment ils étaient arrivés à se compléter et à évoluer dans le même sens, dans une même entité pour finalement former un couple...  
En y réfléchissant par la suite, Harry se dit qu'après avoir écouté son histoire, Ron a été étonnamment le plus compréhensif des deux. Hermione s'était fixée sur le passage de la potion qui a mal tourné et pendant toute la soirée, n'a cessé de répéter qu'elle ne connaissait pas une magie capable d'avoir de tels effets sur deux personnes et que c'était sûrement une machination de Voldemort dont Draco était l'instrument. Ron s'était contenté de rester silencieux pendant tout le récit de son ami et avait imperceptiblement hôché de la tête dès qu'il eu fini. Ce que, en l'état des choses, Harry considéra comme sa bénédiction pour lui et Draco. Il en fut profondément touché, surtout qu'il voyait bien que Ron, la machoire serrée, la posture crispée, faisait de son mieux pour mettre momentanément de côté la rancoeur qu'il avait envers le Serpentard.  
Hermione était encore en train de tourner furieusement les pages d'un vieux livre, cherchant une réponse possible à la situation qu'avait vécue Harry, quand Ron se leva de son fauteuil. Posant brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en passant, il se dirigea vers le dortoir.

"Fais tout de même attention à toi, Harry", fut ce que ce dernier perçu légèrement avant que le roux ne disparaisse dans les escaliers. Harry soupira, puis sourit doucement, le coeur léger.

† † †

"Monsieur le directeur" interpela Severus.

Albus l'attendait, l'espérait. Cet homme meurtri par les épreuves, aux yeux noirs où ne se reflétaient plus rien, était, paradoxalement, la personne possédant le plus d'Espoir envers le futur qu'Albus connaissait. Etait-ce finalement cet Espoir tenace qui l'avait poussé à souffrir ainsi dans la vie, Albus se posait souvent la question.  
Albus le dévisagea avec bienveillance, alors que le professeur des potions s'installait en face de son bureau. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de Harry ni de Draco depuis une semaine mais le directeur voyait bien que le sujet taraudait Severus.

Un silence.

"Professeur, pensez-vous vraiment que ces deux garnements soient capables de..." Une hésitation. Un long soupir. "En quoi seraient-ils des acteurs cruciaux dans cette guerre...Monsieur ?" Tant d'appréhension.

"Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas, ayez confiance. Croyez en eux. Vous vous attendiez sans doute à ce que, à la lumière de la récente relation du jeune Malfoy avec Harry, je contacte Draco pour lui demander de devenir un espion pour l'Ordre ?"

Severus se renfrogna. Bien sûr il avait pensé à cette éventualité, maintenant que Draco s'était énamouraché de l"Elu", il serait facile pour Dumbledore de le rallier dans leur camp. Mais cela reviendrait à l'utiliser, à exploiter ses sentiments pour Potter et Severus doute fort que ce soit le genre de Dumbledore, ce fan de l'amour avec un grand A...quoiqu'en fait il l'ait bien fait pour le persuader lui...rah, saleté de vieux débris.

"Avez-vous remarqué que depuis que ces deux élèves se fréquentent, Harry n'a plus été victime des tentatives de Voldemort de s'introduire dans son esprit ?"

Dumbledore s'était levé et faisait maintenant face à la fenêtre donnant sur le grand lac, grande étendue calme illuminée par la lumière de la lune. C'était une nuit claire pleine de perspectives, pensa Severus.

"Oui monsieur, en effet. Mais j'ai également remarqué la marque de Monsieur Malfoy et sauf votre respect, je reste persuadé qu'il n'est bon pour personne que Potter et Malfoy continuent de se "fréquenter". Qu'adviendrait-il de Malfoy si son père et donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres venaient à être au courant de sa relation ? Quant à Potter, il attire déjà suffisamment les ennuis de par son naturel, il n'a vraiment pas besoin de fréquenter un Serpentard, un mangemort qui plus est pour se mettre davantage en danger."

Albus sourit. "Vous êtes décidément plein d'attention envers ces élèves Severus." Ce dernier grogna. "Je suis quant à moi intimement convaincu que leur relation ne produira que de bonnes choses. Tous deux se protègent mutuellement de Voldemort à leur façon : Draco fournit à Harry cette quantité d'amour qui est tant insupportable à Voldemort, le rendant incapable de prendre le contrôle de son esprit et Harry est cette lumière qui empêche Draco de sombrer sous la pression familiale et son statut de mangemort."

Severus soupira. Décidément, on n'en fera rien de ce vieux.

"Monsieur, je conçois que leur relation n'ait pas été totalement nuisible pour eux, cependant je me demandais en quoi elle serait décisive dans cette guerre ?? Finalement le fait que l'un ne puisse plus se passer de l'autre n'est pas plutôt une faiblesse pour Harry ?"

A cet instant, les yeux du directeur de Poudlard se mirent à briller. Il émanait de lui cette puissance magique, de cette aura qui faisait incontestablement de lui le sorcier le plus puissant du monde mais également de cette grande sagesse calme, de celle qui se reflétait dans le regard de ceux qui avaient beaucoup trop vu dans leur existence.

"Severus, c'est exactement le raisonnement de Lord Voldemort et c'est justement sur ce point que réside sa faille..."

* * *

...Vous vous rendez compte que l'écriture de ce chapitre a été entamée en décembre 2006 et que je ne l'achève qu'aujourd'hui ? J'arrive à peine à le réaliser. Inutile de dire donc à quel point il est morcelé, il a été commencé, effacé, recommencé, avancé phrase par phrase, mot par mot, fastidieusement.  
J'ai connu un énorme passage à vide, beaucoup de difficultés dans ma vie personnelle et n'arrivais simplement plus à aligner 5 mots sans chercher le terme exact désiré pendant 30 secondes. Frustrant, décevant. Aujourd'hui, alors que je recevais une énième review dans le vide d'une personne qui avait trouvé mes histoires du fin fond de , me suppliant d'au moins poster la fin de l'histoire, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai terminé ce chapitre. Il est ce qu'il est, ni mauvais, ni particulièrement bon ni marquant, mais le fait est que je l'ai achevé. Je ne peux décrire la fierté et le soulagement qui m'envahissent à présent, le bonheur d'avoir réussi à écrire un peu à nouveau.  
L'univers d'HP est loin derrière moi et mon histoire aussi, il peut y avoir des incohérences, mais pour l'instant je n'en ai que faire. Je vous livre ce chapitre tel qu'il est, sans promesse de suite, en vous remerciant infiniment pour vos messages, vous qui m'avez suivie depuis 2004. Je ne pourrais jamais pleinement décrire à quel point vos messages ont été une dose de bonheur dans cette période difficile et m'ont profondément aidée. Merci.


End file.
